


Ce côté du Paradis

by chatonauteur



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety Attacks, Bipolar Disorder, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Recovery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonauteur/pseuds/chatonauteur
Summary: Kyle pensait que sa vie était terminée. Désespérée, sa famille l'envoie dans une unité psychiatrique de la ville de South Park, et Kyle va se rendre compte que rien avait en fait jamais commencé. Il assistera ainsi au commencement de tout, mais comment gérer cet afflux d'émotions positives ? Comment comprendre ce qu'il se passe en lui et autour de lui ?Voilà le mystère et la clé.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Voici l'histoire que j'avais commencé il y a quelques semaines.  
> Cette histoire me tient à coeur et j'espère qu'elle vous transmettra ce que je veux faire ressentir !
> 
> Bonne découverte ;)

Kyle n'avait jamais voulu que cela se termine ainsi, vraiment. Il avait toujours été un garçon studieux, aimable et patient. Il n’aimait pas se battre mais il y avait été obligé de nombreuses fois, que ce soit pour lui ou son petit frère. 

Pourtant tout avait si bien commencé. Vraiment. 

Kyle avait été un enfant désiré de ses parents. Sheira et Gerald Broflovski, deux juifs pratiquants, avaient tenté plusieurs fois d’avoir des enfants -et avaient subi deux fausses couches- avant d’avoir leur premier né : Kyle Broflovski. La grossesse a été très surveillée par les obstétriciennes de leur petite ville. Gerald, malgré son emploi d’avocat, avait fait tout son possible pour être le plus disponible pour sa femme, qui devait rester la plupart de son temps allongée. Sheila se fichait d’être alitée pendant sa grossesse, ce qui comptait pour elle était ce petit être qui grandissait en elle. 

Quand Sheila a commencé à avoir quelques contractions, le couple allait toujours inquiet à la clinique la plus proche. Même s’ils savaient très bien qu’il fallait perdre les eaux pour que l’accouchement commence, ils ne pouvaient empêcher cette voix, vestige des grossesses funestes, de leur murmurer des menaces. Ainsi, le jour J, quand les infirmiers virent arriver le seul couple juif de la ville, ils soupirèrent, non content de devoir encore les renvoyer chez eux. Une fois l’état de Mme. Broflovski visible, ils se hâtèrent, regrettant les pensées amères qui avaient traversé leurs esprits. 

L’accouchement dura un peu plus d’une journée. M. Broflovski resta auprès de sa femme tout le long, la soutenant, l’encourageant et la félicitant. Ce ne fut que quand le placenta fut éjecté, après le bébé donc, que les parents furent totalement soulagés. La vue de leur enfant avait été d’abord un magnifique choc, mais ils connaissaient une femme qui était décédée à cause de la non éjection du placenta, alors rien n’était joué tant que le placenta n’était pas sorti.

Ils avaient déjà choisi le prénom : Kyle. Evidemment, le prénom avait été choisi dans le salon, dès qu’ils avaient su que Sheila attendait un garçon, mais ce prénom semblait si bien convenir au petit humain qu’ils tenaient dans les bras. Leur fils, Kyle Broflovski. 

Kyle grandit avec des parents aimant, dans le respect de la religion juive et dans un milieu légèrement aisé. Ils partaient toujours pour les vacances, que ce soient pour des voyages dans des lieux inconnus où chez la famille des parents. Sheila avait un grand frère, Jacob, tandis que Gérald était fils unique. Jacob et sa compagne avait eu un enfant quelques mois après la naissance de Kyle. Jacob s’entendait si bien avec Kyle qu’il annonça à un repas de famille que l’enfant que sa femme portait sera appelé Kyle à son tour. Toute la table fut silencieuse, Sheila voulu hurler sur son frère mais Gerald la tempora en posant sa main sur la cuisse et le soir venu, ils discutèrent dans leur chambre. Ils en vinrent à se convaincre que c’était une sorte “d'hommage” à leur fils, une représentation du lien fort que Jacob et Kyle avait pu nouer. C’est vrai que Jacob s’occupait beaucoup de Kyle pour laisser Sheila et Gérald se reposer. Après tout, c’était la famille. 

Kyle eut très vite 3 ans, et l’entrée en maternelle de son fils bouleversa Sheila, qui ne supportait pas de voir son fils grandir, ou alors elle ne supportait pas ne pas s’occuper de lui continuellement, elle ne pouvait pas faire la différence. Vient alors cette idée de deuxième enfant, pas si saugrenu mais réfléchit. En effet, ils n’avaient aucun problèmes financiers, M. Broflovski étant un avocat reconnu dans les villes alentour. Puis, la chambre de Kyle était très grande, ils pourraient la séparer pour en faire deux chambres. La décision fut vite prise. Alors ils essayèrent pendant un an, confiant leur fils à Jacob et sa femme des week-ends entier parfois. Mais rien ne vint. Et c’est ainsi qu’ils découvrirent que Sheila était maintenant stérile. L'obstétricienne parlait d’une infertilité secondaire, ou quelque chose du genre. Après de nombreuses nuits à pleurer, ils récupérèrent Kyle de chez Jacob (pour ne pas qu’il soit impacté par le désespoir de ses parents, Sheila l’avait confié à son frère quelques jours) avec pour objectif d’adopter un enfant. 

C’est quand Kyle eut 6 ans qu’ils adoptèrent enfin un deuxième enfant. Ils étaient enfin la famille idéale, celle qu’ils voulaient. Pourtant, si Kyle était heureux de l’arrivée d’un petit frère, et il l’était, il avait de plus en plus de crises de colère. Kyle était un enfant auparavant calme, alors ses parents jugèrent que c’était l’arrivée de Ike qui le perturbait tant. Des psychologues leurs expliquèrent que Kyle avait l’habitude d’avoir l’attention de ses deux parents sur “demande” et “à volonté”, et que ce changement ne lui plaisait pas, simplement. Mais quand Sheila expliquait qu’elle sentait autre chose, les psychologues affirmaient que cela passerait avec l’âge. 

Enfin, tout avait bien commencé, non ? Pourquoi cela s’était fini ainsi, alors ? C’était la seule question que se posait Kyle. 

Ô, qu’il était épuisé. Les yeux cernés et le coeur serré, il quitta l’habitacle de la voiture et s’avança vers le pont. Enfin, il déambula. A dire vrai, il n’était plus vraiment maître de ses mouvements. C’était comme si un autre lui, un lui plus grand, plus fort, avait prit main sur son corps et ses actes. Dans sa tête défilaient des jolies images, celles lui rappelant qu’il avait de quoi rester, qu’il devait rester. Mais des sensations, des flammes infernales brûlaient ces si beaux souvenirs pour les remplacer par ces sensations honteuses, ces gestes adroits et ceux forcés, ces gémissements étouffés. 

C’est les yeux brouillés de larmes qu’il tâtonna jusqu’à ce que ses mains s'agrippèrent à la rambarde du pont. Non, il ne voulait pas en arriver là. 

“Mais ce n’est pas moi !”, hurla-t-il vers l’eau en face de lui. 

De la morve coulait de son nez et arrivait presque dans sa bouche. Normalement il se serait mouché, jurant parce que c’était dégueulasse, mais là il haletait, ne réfléchissait plus vraiment. Il ressentait. Kyle sentait des sentiments passés, présents et à venir. C’était trop. Trop à supporter. 

Kyle hurla encore des mots, ou des phrases peut-être ? Est-ce que ce qu’il disait était censé ? 

Un rire amer échappa de sa gorge, le déchirant de l’intérieur. Il passa une main dans ses boucles rousses, serra très fort contre lui sa vieille veste et les dernières larmes coulèrent avant qu’il saute. Peut-être qu’il sera enfin au calme dans l’eau. 

* * *

“Hey ! On a retrouvé la voiture !

\- Mon fils ? Vous l’avez retrouvé ?”, hurla Sheila à travers ses sanglots.

Celle-ci quitta alors brusquement les bras de son mari, qui laissa tomber une feuille de papier froissé au sol. Gerald se précipita auprès de sa femme, face aux policiers, tandis que Ike ramassait sans discrétion le papier que ses parents n’avaient pas voulu qu’il lise. 

“Un de mes collègue affirme avoir retrouvé votre voiture proche du pont à la sortie de la ville.”

Sheila hurlait dans tous les sens. Elle hurlait tellement que les policiers entendèrent à peine quand leurs collègues au niveau du pont se mirent à parler de nouveau à la radio. Un des policiers fit un geste à une de ses collègues afin qu’elle éloigne gentillement Mme. Broflovski, histoire qu’il puisse communiquer avec ses collègues. Le jeune agent prit alors la radio et entendit les mots qui, il savait, allaient faire hurler de plus belle la mère de famille. 

Respirant un grand coup, il sortit de la voiture et sourit en croisant le regard désespéré de M. Broflovski : “Ils ont votre fils, il est en vie”. 

* * *

Sheila et Gérald n’avaient jamais autant pleuré. Les larmes versées pour les deux fausses couches et la découverte de l’infertilité de Sheila n’étaient strictement rien comparé aux flots incessants de larmes dans ce couloir blanc de l’hôpital. Tout se mettait en place dans leur tête, toutes les pièces du puzzle pouvaient enfin s’assembler. Un puzzle macabre prenait place dans leurs esprits, les faisant pleurer de plus bel. 

Ike pleurait aussi, mais doucement, presque prudemment. Dans sa poche se trouvait cette feuille froissée, où l’écriture était grossière, inhabituelle de l’écriture fine et travaillée de son frère, où des larmes avaient affiné le papier à certains endroits. Ike avait la haine. Ike voulait faire du mal, très mal. Il se leva alors, reniflant dans sa manche, et avança vers le distributeur d’un autre couloir. Il ne pouvait plus entendre les larmes de ses parents. Il voulait agir. Mais c’est dans cet autre couloir, isolé de ses proches que son corps se détendit et qu’un flot de larmes fit basculer sa tête en avant. 

C’était une douleur insupportable. Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir ? Il était très proche de son grand frère, comment est-ce possible ? Pendant ces instants, Ike se haïssait. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir pu prendre soin de son frère comme ce dernier avait pris soin de lui pendant des années. 

Le personnel de l’hôpital passait à côté de lui mais ne s’arrêtait pas, certaines personnes ralentissaient et tentaient d’abord une approche avec le contact visuel, mais Ike ne voulait de la compassion de personne.

Il pleura tout seul environ cinq minutes avant de retourner près de ses parents, qui pleuraient encore et discutaient trop vite pour que Ike comprenne. 

“ Vous allez faire quelque chose, hein ?, demanda Ike en tendant la lettre froissée à ses parents, les yeux emplis de tristesse et de rage.

\- Ike, c’est comp-

\- Je vais le tuer ! Sale merde !”, hurla Sheila plus vite et plus fort que son mari. 

C’est là qu’elle sortit de sa triste torpeur et qu’elle se leva. Gerald la regarda avec des yeux noirs. Ike savait que son père voulait faire tout autant de mal que sa mère à Jacob, et que cette réflexion de sa femme venait de démarrer une fielleuse vengeance. 

* * *

Kyle ne savait pas s’il était mort ou vivant. La luminosité était forte, désagréable. Il essaya d’ouvrir les yeux mais les paupières étaient comme collées. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son corps semblait être fait de béton. Il avait froid. Il sentit une odeur plutôt familière, celle des produits d’entretien et du vinaigre, comme quand sa mère faisait le ménage. L’odeur de la mort était donc celle du ménage ? Dubitatif, Kyle retenta d’ouvrir ses yeux. Sa vision était très floue à cause de la lumière vive, mais il crut apercevoir des dalles ? Avec des néons ? Désespéré, il ferma les yeux et jura du plus profond de son être. Pourquoi était-il encore vivant ? Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas voir la famille se détruire à cause de lui...

Et c’est sur ces pensées qu’il se rendormi, une larme séchée sur sa joue droite. 

* * *

“Tu verras, mon bibou, tu vas te plaire ici !” 

L’intonation de sa mère était bien trop joyeuse pour être sincère. Ike et son père faisaient semblant d’être à l’aise, mais il ressentait leur détresse, et Kyle se détestait pour leur faire subir autant de tristesse, d’inquiétude. Jamais il n’avait voulu faire du mal à sa famille mais il voulait -enfin, il _avait voulu_ parce que s’il disait ce qu’il voulait encore cela serait pire- en finir, tout simplement être tranquille, ne plus penser et réfléchir. Ne plus ressentir. Les sentiments étaient horribles ; de violentes claques, c’était ce qu’elles étaient. 

Kyle avait envie de répondre à sa mère, il voulait lui dire qu’il la croyait -même si c’était faux, évidemment-, il avait envie de rassurer sa famille, mais seulement un son semblant être approbateur sorti de ses lèvres pincées. Il regardait le paysage défiler jusqu’à l’hôpital où il sera hospitalisé. 

Être hospitalisé à son âge ? Kyle voyait cet acte comme une tentative de le tuer plus alors qu’il était vivant. De le rendre zombie. Il allait être entouré de fous, comment pouvait-il sortir avec un meilleur état mental ? C’était une putain de baffe de merde de la vie encore. Comme s’il n’en avait pas assez bouffé, tiens. 

Lentement, il caressa les cicatrices sur ses avant-bras. Peut-être avait-ce été de trop ? Ou peut-être qu’il aurait dû essayer plus fort ? 

Kyle soupira et descendit ses manches longues. C’est là qu’il vit les grands yeux marrons de son petit-frère sur lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il détourna le regard. Jamais Kyle n’avait pensé que, vivant, sa famille aurait connaissance de son secret. Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas affronter leurs regards. C’était trop dur. Il fixa alors la neige dehors, elle recouvrait toutes les allées et les trottoirs. Certaines personnes étaient sorties pour déblayer leur allée, mais la plupart ne semblait pas importuné par cette neige. Kyle aurait souhaité être congelé, mort de froid, comme ça il n’aurait pas senti la main de son frère sur la sienne. Il n’aurait pas senti sa tristesse et son amour. Il n’en pouvait plus. Pour faire plaisir à son frère, il prit sa main, il ne voulait pas le traumatiser plus, mais au plus profond de lui-même il aurait rejeté cette main trop chaude et aurait hurlé sur sa famille. Pourquoi hurler sur sa famille ? Qu’est-ce que ça lui aurait apporté à part de la culpabilité ?

Putain, il ne voulait vraiment pas aller à la clinique. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, mais tous ces sons résonnaient dans sa tête, ne franchissant pas le pas de l’imaginaire vers le réel. Et c’était aussi un des points qui effrayait Kyle : et s’il se lâchait totalement, là-bas ? S’il devenait ce qu’il imaginait ? Ce qu’il ne voulait pas être ? Ou alors ce qu’il ne pouvait pas être ? Actuellement, il ne faisait pas la différence. 

La voiture passa devant le panneau de la ville où se situait l’hôpital ou la clinique, peu importe. Et jamais il n’avait autant voulu détruire un panneau en bois si fort. 

_Bienvenu à_

_South Park_


	2. L'arrivée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> Alors je réfléchissais, ça m'arrive, et je me suis sincèrement demandée si je ne devais pas poster plus. J'ai quelques chapitres en rab, et je ne savais pas si je devais en publier plus. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette histoire est très axée psycho. Et la psycho, c'est long. Rien ne se passe du jour au lendemain, la psyché des gens est longue à décrire pour la décrire correctement. Et du coup, pour pas vous perdre, j'aurai posté des chapitres plus longs pour mieux cerner les personnages.  
> Mais j'en suis venue à l'idée de garder mes chapitres comme ils sont.   
> Si j'ai des trucs techniques à expliquer, je le ferai ici, pour vous aider à situer où en sont les personnages ;) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La clinique était très grande, les nombreuses ailes étaient indiquées par des vieux panneaux en bois où la peinture était déjà bien amochée par les températures du coin. 

Kyle resta près de la voiture pendant que ses parents entrèrent dans l’Accueil afin d’être orienté vers l’aile adéquate. Ike resta à ses côtés, évidemment. Le rouquin ne pouvait pas se résoudre à regarder son frère, qu’il savait en train de le fixer. Il n’avait que 13 ans, pourquoi était-il si mâture ? Peut-être que s’il avait été moins précoce il n’aurait pas compris ? Il ne se soucierait pas autant ? Il était le petit frère, après tout, il n’avait pas à s’occuper de son grand frère. 

Il sentait le regard perçant de son frère et sortit sa boîte de cigarettes. Il n’en avait qu’une, celle qu’il avait gardé sur lui, parce que sa mère avait fouillé ses bagages avant de partir. “Juste pour voir si tu n’as rien oublié”, mais bien sûr. 

Kyle alluma la cigarette, se fichant que ses parents le prennent en flag. Après tout, il allait déjà en prison, cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Il essaya de contrôler ses tremblements mais, apparemment, il avait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser son corps : il tremblait comme une feuille sous le vent et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. 

“Fais chier”, murmura-t-il avant d’inspirer sa première bouffée. 

“Arrête de me regarder, s’teu’plaît, demanda Kyle doucement, presque comme s’il implorait son frère. 

\- Nan, jamais. Je t’aime.”

Le ventre de Kyle se tordit tandis qu’il tournait lentement sa tête vers son frère. Ike découvrit derrière des boucles beaucoup trop longues des yeux apeurés, bouleversés. Le plus jeune put déceler dans les yeux ébahis de son frère un déchaînement d’émotions, de pensées aussi. Alors, Ike continua : 

“Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Peut-être qu’on a pas fait les bons choix des fois, peut-être qu’on a été aveugle, mais tu restes la personne avec le plus de courage que je connaisse.”

Les yeux de son grand frère étaient maintenant humides. Ike termina alors : 

“Je suis très fier de toi. Tu sais, je m’en veux beaucoup de ne pas avoir vu... ou alors de ne pas avoir compris des signes... Mais tu restes mon exemple, je veux avoir autant de force que toi plus tard.”

Kyle se jeta dans les bras de son petit frère, faisant tomber son mégot sur le goudron. Ike était surpris, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que son frère entreprenne quelconque contact physique. Depuis l’incident... depuis le jour où le voile a été levé, Kyle avait stoppé tout contact physique, que ce soit avec son frère et son père, mais aussi sa mère. Il avait expliqué que les contacts étaient trop durs à endurer maintenant. Même si les Broflovski ne comprenaient pas -comment peut-on comprendre exactement ce que l’on n’a pas vécu ?-, ils acceptaient. Qui pouvait comprendre ce genre de situation hormis des professionnels ?

“Tu verras, ici les gens vont te comprendre”

Kyle pleurait à chaude larmes sur les fines épaules de son frère quand leurs parents sortirent de l’Accueil. Ils ne firent aucune remarque, ne voulant pas irriter ou contrarier leur fils. Ils sourient, juste, voyant leurs garçons se séparer et s’essuyer les yeux.

Si des parents n’auraient pas approuvé la sensibilité de leurs fils, jugée par certains comme “trop féminine”, Sheila en était fière. Elle était fière d’avoir des enfants à l’écoute et proche des autres. Des hommes sur qui n’importe qui peut compter. Au premier abord, la famille à Gérald n’avait pas bien vu cette éducation émotionnelle, mais leurs critiques se sont quelque peu atténuées en voyant les garçons jouer dans la boue ou encore au basket-ball. Ils craignaient qu’ils “deviennent pédés”. Jamais Sheila n’avait trouvé des gens proches d’elle aussi fermé d’esprit, et, il faut se le dire, con. 

Ils déchargèrent alors la valise et les quelques affaires en plus que Kyle avait mis dans des sacs cabas et ils marchèrent en direction de la clinique psychiatrique. Elle était derrière le bâtiment principal de l’hôpital mais ne possédait pas de parking, l’accès étant strictement piéton. 

Ce n’était pas une grande clinique. Du moins c’était ce que la psychiatre avait dit une fois qu’elle avait trouvé une place en chambre -et c’était le cas, le bâtiment n’était pas très grand. Elle avait précisé que plusieurs activités étaient mises en place, que Kyle se ferait vite des amis, qu’il y avait souvent des gens de son âge. Si cette nouvelle avait plu qu’à moitié à ses parents - qui souhaite à son fils d’être ami avec des gamins en psychiatrie, sérieusement ? -, elle n’avait pas touché d’un chouilla Kyle. Se faire des amis ? C'était la dernière de ses envies. La psychiatre avait ajouté que Kyle serait en chambre double. Cette nouvelle impacta Kyle, par contre. Il ne voulait pas partager son intimité avec un garçon qu’il ne connaissait pas, alors pas du tout. Il l’avait d'ailleurs craché d’un ton perfide. Ses parents n’étaient pas très enchantés non plus, leur fil avait, après tout, des problèmes liés à son intimité, une chambre partagée n’était pas l’idéal pour se recentrer sur son corps. 

La psychiatre, non impressionnée par ces parents dramatiques, assura que Kyle serait bien entouré. Kyle ne la supportait pas. Il ne la trouvait pas compétente. Elle était de la vieille école -vu son âge- et se contentait de hocher aux récits autobiographiques et quelques fois, soyons honnêtes, morbides. Elle sentait très fort le parfum, un parfum qu’il pouvait jurer avoir senti une fois où il avait rendu visite à son grand-père à l’EHPAD de leur ville. Ses cheveux très fins étaient toujours tirés en une courte et hideuse queue-de-cheval, étirant ses fines rides et soulignant son nez en bec. Ses paupières tombaient, comme si elles étaient fatiguées d’entendre depuis des années les histoires des habitants de la région. Il y avait peu de psychiatres par chez eux, elle devait être régulièrement sollicitée, puisque moins chère que la moyenne environnante. 

La famille Broflovski marchait en silence jusqu’à la porte d’entrée du service psychiatrique. Ce n’était pas une grande baie vitrée comme dans le bâtiment principal mais une petite porte vitrée, comme une porte dérobée, contre un mur et encerclée de plantes. Ils eurent d’ailleurs un peu de mal à la trouver tellement elle n’était pas évidente à remarquer, sans panneau d’indication, augmentant l’angoisse déjà palpable du jeune homme. 

Ike restait proche de son frère et lui prit la main une fois qu’ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, une fois les vieux fumeurs assis sur le porche derrière eux. Doucement, en posant son sac sur le sol en linoléum, son père lui glissa à l’oreille de ne pas fumer avec ces gens et de ne pas trop les approcher. Certes, ils avaient l’air atteint, Kyle n’aurait eu aucune envie de discuter avec ces gens, mais la remarque de son père fut prévisible et désagréable. Kyle pouvait faire ses propres choix.

Les murs étaient blancs et le sol gris. Vide et grand. Kyle avait l’impression de pouvoir sentir son coeur battre dans tout son corps. Il voulait fuir. Retourner sous sa couette. Il serra la main de son petit frère quand ses parents s’avancèrent vers l’accueil de l’aile psychiatrique. Les deux frères n’avancèrent pas de suite, Ike attendit que son frère inspire profondément avant de le guider vers leurs parents. Kyle avait l’impression que ses parents voulaient se débarrasser de lui, qu’ils voulaient faire au plus vite les démarches pour rentrer chez eux. Des nausées. Il sentait l’amertume de la bile gastrique dans sa bouche.

“Bien sûr ! Prenez l'ascenseur, c’est au troisième étage !” annonça tout sourire la femme de l’accueil. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'ascenseur, juste derrière l’accueil. Kyle voulait hurler, pleurer, mais ne pas lâcher la petite main de son frère. Il avait peur, et Ike sentit le pouls de son frère dans la paume de sa main, alors il serra plus fort. La porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit, ils étaient arrivés bien trop vite. 

Sheila avait les yeux rouges, au bord des larmes, quand elle sonna à la porte à quelques mètres d’eux. Elle embrassa son plus grand sur la joue, qui ne rechigna pas, au contraire, il voulait se fondre dans les bras épais et chaleureux de sa mère. Là, il voulait qu’elle l’enlace, qu’elle le protège, même si cela lui aurait coûté un effort impossible.

Une infirmière ouvrit quasiment une seconde après. C’était une femme élégante, mais Kyle avait envie de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule. 

“Nous sommes la famille Broflovski, informa Gerald en passant son bras sur les épaules de Kyle, faisant tressaillir son fils de stupeur (au final, il n’était peut-être pas prêt au contact).

\- Ah, Kyle Broflovski !, reprit la jeune femme. Je me présente : je m’appelle Sally. Je vais vous installer dans votre chambre, Monsieur Broflovski”. 

C’est alors les pieds traînants que Kyle passa la porte qui le couperait, désormais, de sa liberté, pendant quelque temps. 

La lourde porte se ferma derrière lui et il suivit, en compagnie de sa famille, l’infirmière qui sautilla jusqu’à sa nouvelle chambre. Kyle fixait le sol, il ne voulait croiser le regard de personne, il ne voulait pas se familiariser avec les lieux, il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il entendit en fond sonore un bruit de reportage télé et plus près de lui le bruit de chaussons que l’on frotte au sol. L’infirmière se stoppa devant une porte, semblable à toutes les autres, et Ike serra sa main une demi-seconde.  _ Je suis là. _

“Vous aurez la chambre 310 ! Proche de la salle télé et du petit salon !”, déclara d’une voix beaucoup trop aiguë et enjouée Sally. 

Elle ouvrit la porte, et la chambre ne fut pas une grande surprise, ni une grande déception. Ses parents commencèrent à inspecter la chambre de son côté, ne dépassant pas le paravent coupant la pièce, séparant son lit côté porte du second, côté fenêtre. Le lit simple était tiré à quatre épingles avec pour simple couverture un fin drap et un vieux plaid à la texture quelque peu irritante. Heureusement que Kyle avait pensé à prendre un plaid. 

La salle d’eau était grande. Dès que l’on ouvrait la porte on se retrouvait face aux deux vasques, où quelques affaires de toilette avaient été disposé autour de la vasque de gauche. La douche n’était pas séparée ; juste à côté des toilettes se trouvait un léger enfoncement où était une douche comme celles que l’on trouve dans les gymnases. Complètement ouverte, sans rideaux pour que l’eau ne gicle pas dans tous les sens, Kyle savait qu’il allait devoir mouiller une bonne partie de la salle d’eau pendant ses douches. Il ne manquait plus que l’eau sortie soit tiède ou froide et cela aurait fait comme quand il allait au sport à l’école -à la seule exception près qu’il n’était allé aux douches qu’une fois et parce qu’on l’avait obligé. 

L’infirmière discutait vaguement avec ses parents pendant qu’elle regardait attentivement les affaires de Kyle, cherchant chaque flacon en verre, chargeurs jugés trop longs et rasoirs. Gerald remplissait un papier, la feuille d’admission, et Sheila semblait dans le vague, sans vraiment remarquer l’infirmière. Elle passa sa tête dans le couloir, cherchant à jauger sur une pseudo échelle de normalité à folie les individus se trouvant cette unité. Kyle resta sur le pas de la porte de sa nouvelle salle d’eau, observant l’intrusion de l’infirmière dans son intimité. Il se ravala de lui dire d’enlever les lacets de ses baskets ; il ne faudrait pas qu’il soit catalogué comme perturbateur. S’il voulait sortir vite, il allait falloir qu’il reste un patient modèle. 

De derrière, Ike l’enlaça de toute force, collant son visage sur le dos de Kyle. Kyle se figea et soupira, tentant de calmer son angoisse. Il voulait pleurer. Il ferma alors la porte et se retourna, faisant maintenant face à son frère. 

Les yeux de son frère luisaient dans la pénombre de la mauvaise lumière de la salle d’eau. Ike n’était pas très vieux mais il comprenait vite, c’était un gamin futé. Kyle soupira, triste de ne plus pouvoir passer des moments intimes avec son frère. Ils adoraient jouer à des jeux vidéo ensemble, même si Ike passait désormais moins de temps à jouer qu’à traîner sur YouTube avec ses amis. Kyle avait regardé pendant longtemps des dessins animés bien trop enfantin pour son âge simplement pour être avec son frère et aussi pour pouvoir discuter avec lui. Il se souvient, il y a quelques années maintenant mais le souvenir n’en reste pas moins net, de la fois où ils avaient réarrangé la chambre d’Ike un week-end entier afin de jouer aux pirates. Ils s’étaient découpés des épées dans du carton, avaient volé des chapeaux à la coupe douteuse dans une boutique de farces et attrapes de leur petite ville. Le vendeur étant un vieux perdant la boule, il était très facile de dérober des objets en les cachant dans un sac à dos. 

“On se parlera par messages, Ike, ça va bien se passer.

\- J’ai pas peur que ça se passe mal, répondit Ike en essuyant ses grands yeux noirs, mais tu vas tellement me manquer...”

Kyle enlaça son frère et pleura en silence à son tour. Il sentit Ike se fondre dans ses bras, et même si Kyle était quelque peu raide, il trouvait agréable de tenir contre lui son petit frère.

La porte s’ouvrit rapidement sur ses parents et les deux frères s’essuyèrent les yeux.. Décidément, ils n’étaient pas prêts à les laisser tous les deux très longtemps. Kyle aimait beaucoup ses parents mais il les trouvait envahissant, surtout sa mère. Toujours en train de regarder ce que font ses fils, guettant si ce qu’ils regardaient n’était pas trop violent ou vulgaire, si les jeux vidéo étaient bien de leurs âges... La scène qu’elle fit le week-end de l’aménagement au thème de la piraterie était mémorable. Elle leur avait hurlé de tout ranger, et elle les avait même menacé de leur faire rendre les chapeaux au vieux de la boutique, puisqu’elle savait qu’ils n’avaient pas d’argent de poche -à cet instant, ils avaient dépensé leur argent de poche de la semaine dans des jeux d’arcade. 

Toutefois, les aurevoirs furent les plus émouvants que la famille Broflovski ait connu jusque-là. 

La première nuit fut très rude pour Kyle qui ne dormi quasiment pas. Il avait un compagnon de chambre qu’il ne vu pas de toute la nuit. Kyle suggéra qu’il s’était introduit dans la chambre pendant qu’il dormait parce qu’il pouvait l’entendre ronfler doucement au bout d’un moment.

Le repas du soir dans le réfectoire avait été pénible, aussi. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes âgées dans le service. Ils perdaient totalement la tête et Kyle se demanda pourquoi elles n’étaient pas simplement en EHPAD ; il comprit pourquoi plus tard dans la nuit, quand environ trois personnes âgées eurent des crises nocturnes, l’effrayant et l’empêchant de dormir pendant plusieurs heures après la fin des crises. 

Pendant ce repas il avait pu repérer quelques personnes qui semblaient avoir son âge : un garçon aux cheveux noirs, un blond, un garçon en surpoids, une fille blonde et une autre aux cheveux rouges. Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui semblaient avoir quarante-cinquante ans aussi. Tous discutaient entre eux, sauf les vieux atteind qui regardaient leurs assiettes comme si elles étaient vides. 

“Heureusement que ma mère m’apporte à bouffer, grommela le garçon en surpoids d’une voix forte en regardant en coin le cuisinier qui ne semblait pas du tout impressionné par le comportement du garçon. Parce que c’est dégueulasse. 

\- Ça pourrait t’aider à atteindre un poids normal pourtant, répondit simplement le garçon blond.

\- Tu dis ça parce que t’es trop pauvre pour t’acheter de la bouffe, Kenny.” 

C’est à ce moment-là que Kyle retourna dans sa chambre, mais il entendit quand même l’autre répondre avec une insulte plate dans le couloir. 

La douche fut agaçante. Décidément, cette douchette était vraiment identique à celles de la salle de sport. Se mettant d’abord sous le jet, Kyle hurla de stupeur quand l’eau glaciale toucha sa peau pâle. Il sursauta en arrière et attendit que l’eau se stoppe pour se glisser contre le mur de droite, un endroit où l’eau coulait moins -et effectivement, les toilettes étaient bien trempées à cause du jet. Il appuya sur le bouton qui servait de thermostat -et il était au maximum. Il bondit de nouveau en arrière et reçut quelques gouttelettes d’eau froides sur les mollets. Il répéta cette opération encore une fois et l’eau fut chaude à partir du quatrième à-coup. 

Si Kyle n’avait toujours pas rencontré son voisin de chambre, parce qu’il était évident qu’il serait un homme, il espérait juste qu’il serait un des trois jeunes hommes qu’il avait aperçus dans le réfectoire, même si le plus gros semblait terrible.

Il fut réveillé de sa courte nuit à un peu plus tard de 8 h par un bref mais bruyant tambourinement à la porte, suivi d’un hurlement : “C’est l’heure du traitement !” 

Surpris, Kyle bondit hors de son lit et fit face aux infirmières qui ouvrirent brutalement la porte, tout sourires. Mon Dieu, tous les matins allaient se dérouler ainsi ? Tristement, il pouvait interpréter le grognement bestial de son voisin de chambre comme un indicateur de réponse. 

“Vous avez besoin de Movicol, Monsieur Brovlovski , demanda une infirmière en lui tendant son antidépresseur.

\- C’est pour quoi faire ? demanda Kyle avec une voix sortant d’outre-tombe (c’est vrai, il avait une voix abominable le matin), décidant qu’il n’allait pas reprendre l’infirmière sur son nom de famille tout de suite. 

\- La constipation. Vous êtes constipé ? 

\- Euh, je sais pas.”

Et sincèrement il le savait vraiment pas, il était arrivé hier après tout. 

“On va attendre trois jours alors”, annonça la seconde infirmière en lui tendant un gobelet en plastique rempli d’eau.

Kyle avala alors son antidépresseur et se recula, laissant passer son voisin de chambre. 

C’était le plus gros des trois jeunes. Kyle relativisa et pensa qu’au moins il n’était pas avec un vieux. 

“Votre antidépresseur, Monsieur Cartman”, annonça la plus jeune des infirmières, lui tendant sa gélule et un gobelet en plastique. 

Le dit Cartman ne répondit pas et avala sa gélule en retournant vers son lit, derrière le paravent qui les séparait.

Plus tard dans la matinée, après le petit déjeuner et avant que le repas soit servi, il rencontra l’interne en psychiatrie qui s’occuperait de lui. C’était une jeune femme que Kyle aurait qualifiée de très charmante. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui -environ une trentaine de centimètres- et ses cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses frêles épaules. Dans sa blouse blanche qui semblait minuscule et pourtant trop grande pour elle, elle semblait flotter sur le sol, son corps semblait aussi léger que celui d’une plume. 

“Bonjour Monsieur Broflovski, je m’appelle Nelly Kure, je serai l’interne qui s’occupera de vous pendant votre séjour”, annonça-t-elle en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face de son lit. 

Kyle nota qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée dans son nom de famille et cela lui fit plaisir. Il ne savait pas s’il retiendrait son nom -le prénom étant presque inutile puisqu’il avait pu remarquer que tout le monde s’appelait par les noms de famille, du moins entre médecins et patients, les infirmières étant appelées “Madame” pour raccourcir- mais il essayerait. De toute façon, la minuscule étiquette qu’elle portait sur sa petite poitrine ne serait pas d’une grande d’aide : les inscriptions étaient si minuscules qu’il aurait dû regarder cette étiquette pendant un nombre de secondes indécent pour la déchiffrer. 

Avant que Kyle ne puisse répondre Cartman sortit précipitamment de la pièce, claquant légèrement la porte mais Kyle savait que c’était un claquement d'inattention et de hâte. Soulagé que son voisin de chambre ne soit plus à proximité, il s'essaya sur le lit et salua en retour la jeune femme. 

“Alors, M.Broflovski, comment vous sentez-vous ? Comment s’est passée votre arrivée ?” 

Kyle savait pertinemment que c’étaient des questions génériques, mais il semblait voir un réel intérêt dans les yeux de la jeune femme. 

“Ça va, je présume ? Je sais pas trop... c’est nouveau.”

Madame Kure laissa échapper un petit rire et croisa ses jambes, se mettant plus à l’aise. Alors Kyle s’assit en tailleur sur son lit aux draps bien tirés. 

“Donc c’est votre première hospitalisation. Ai-je raison ? 

\- Oui, Madame. 

\- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?”

Evidemment que cette question allait venir et même si Kyle s’était préparé à y répondre, la réponse était toujours insoutenable, ranimant des images, des sensations qu’il aurait souhaité ne plus jamais ressentir de nouveau. 

“Oui, Madame.”

Pitié, qu’elle ne lui demande pas pourquoi exactement... 

“Quelle situation, alors ?”

Fais chier. Kyle détourna le regard et fixa un point imaginaire sur le sol tandis que Madame Kure continuait à le fixer avec ses grands yeux bleus. C’était pourtant certain qu’il aurait à raconter son récit, mais c’était douloureux.

“Tentatives de suicide”, répéta-t-il machinalement. Ce mot avait été employé par le personnel médical et sa psychiatre, cela devait donc être le bon, même s’il ne le ressentait pas ainsi. 

Madame Kure nota ce détail dans son carnet, puis aussi qu’il avait été orienté par sa psychiatre. 

“Combien de tentatives avez-vous fait ?

\- Deux, murmura-t-il.

\- Comment vous vous sentez aujourd'hui ? 

\- Mal, pas à ma place, pour être honnête. 

\- Ça va passer, ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez pu discuter avec votre voisin de chambre ? 

\- Non, je l’ai vu pour la première fois ce matin. 

\- Ça va venir, lui dit-elle en souriant. Et vos idées suicidaires, vous en avez aujourd'hui, par exemple ?”

Kyle prit quelques précautions avant de dire ce qu’il pensait réellement : il tourna sa langue dans sa bouche (pas littéralement, bien sûr, mais il réfléchit beaucoup) mais la phrase sortit quand même, après tout il ne pouvait y avoir pire endroit que là où il était déjà :

“Juste que j’aurai pas dû me louper.”

Si Kyle s’attendait à avoir un regard réprobateur ou une remarque, rien ne vint, juste des gribouillis minuscules sur un petit carnet bleu. 

“La séparation avec votre famille n’a pas été trop douloureuse ? 

\- Eh bien ma mère elle a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que je doive être hospitalisé même si c’est elle qui l’avait demandé aux médecins... et puis je suis très proche de mon petit frère, ça va me faire bizarre ne plus le voir...”

Madame Kure remarqua l’absence du regard du jeune homme et décida qu’elle reviendrait demain. En se levant, elle ajouta avant de dire au revoir : 

“Vous n’aurez pas d’atelier cette semaine, Monsieur Tucker étant malades. D’ailleur, il y a des gens avec qui vous pourrez sympathiser ici, j’en suis certaine. Si aujourd’hui vous ne voulez pas sortir cela n’est absolument pas un problème, mais ne restez pas seul avez vous-même.”

Et Kyle comprit très vite qu’elle avait raison. 

Il passa la première journée tout seul avec lui-même, sautant même tous les repas -sauf le petit déjeuner, évidemment, qui lui était servi en chambre. Il ne revit pas son colocataire de toute la journée et il en remercia le Seigneur. 

Ce fut une très longue journée. Il reçut plusieurs appels : d’abord de la part de son frère, qui le prévint que sa mère allait bientôt l'appeler à son tour ; puis en suivant le tant attendu coup de fil maternel. 

Il resta penché à son portable jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus de batterie. Sa mère lui posa des questions pendant des heures, le sollicitant à sortir voir des gens “ _ pas trop malades, hein _ ”, remettant à moitié en doute les médecins qu’il avait pu voir auparavant, non pas qu’elle les jugeait incompétents mais parce que “ _ personne ne te connaît comme je te connais, mon trésor _ ”. Pendant tout l'interrogatoire, Kyle fit semblant que tout allât bien, qu’il avait même discuté vite fait avec son voisin de chambre (sa mère précisa de nouveau qu’il ne devait pas trop sympathiser avec des personnes de l’unité même s’il devait sociabiliser, et Kyle compris très bien le message), qu’il se sentait bien. Il allait même avoir des activités dès la semaine prochaine, l’ergothérapeute étant absent cette semaine -et il n’était pas emballé par le yoga. 

Kyle avait toujours minimisé ses problèmes pour sa mère. Elle était trop impulsive et beaucoup plus dangereuse que son père, c’est-à-dire que pour elle tout pouvait prendre une ampleur exceptionnelle. Il se souvient qu’elle était déjà rentrée en contact avec un bon nombre d’associations de la région pour diverses raisons et que même son père, avocat de profession, trouvait ses esclandres inappropriés. 

C’était, plus ou moins, une des raisons qui le fit se taire pendant des années, mais la plus grosse des raisons étant la crainte. Il en parlera à Madame Kure. 

Le lendemain matin, Cartman était sous la douche, Kyle avait alors beaucoup de mal à discuter avec son interne. Cette dernière le remarqua et lui proposa d’aller dehors, au coin fumeur. Kyle accepta volontiers, souhaitant de l’intimité pour se livrer.

Comme l’unité était au troisième étage, une grande terrasse était prévue pour les fumeurs, juste à côté de la salle de restauration et du petit salon. Ils traversèrent le grand couloir vide sauf des vieux déambulants et gémissants. Le petit salon comptait que la fille blonde lisant un livre, les pieds sur l’une des trois tables en plastique disposées dans l’étroite pièce. Elle jeta un coup d’oeil vers Kyle et, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, son visage pourtant fermé et quelque peu pétrifiant se transforma en la plus mignonne des bouilles que Kyle n’avait pas vu depuis des années. Il lui rendit son grand sourire par un léger haussement des lèvres avant de passer la porte-fenêtre. 

Dehors se trouvait un jeune homme emmitouflé dans un parka orange, fumant un roulé adossé au mur de la terrasse. Il semblait avoir plus de vingt ans et ses traits semblaient fatigués même si paisibles. 

“Excusez-nous, pourriez-vous nous laisser s’il vous plaît ? Je n’ai pas les clés de la salle d’activité”, demanda poliment l’interne en gardant la poignée de la porte-fenêtre dans la paume de sa petite main. 

L’homme les regarda directement cette fois-ci et leur sourit. Il lui manquait une dent sur le côté gauche et il avait des cicatrices sur le visage. Kyle avala difficilement sa salive, de surprise il pensait, mais il n’en était pas certain. 

“Bien sûr, M’dame.”

Il tira un grand coup sur son roulé presque terminé et le balança avec aise dans le grand cendrier en pierre avant de prendre la porte que tenait l’interne. Kyle le suivit du coin de l’oeil en s’essayant en face de Madame Kure sur une chaise plastique : l’homme s’était assis sur la table où les pieds de la jeune femme résidaient et ils commencèrent à discuter. 

“Alors Kyle, pourquoi vous n’en avez pas parlé pendant des années ?, demanda l’interne en essayant de bien se placer sur cette misérable chaise en plastique. 

\- J’avais peur, j’avais peur de tout, dit-il en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise. 

\- C’est quoi, tout ? 

\- De lui, surtout, mais aussi de ma famille. S’ils ne me croyaient pas ? Pire, s’ils s’en fichaient ? 

\- Vous pensez vraiment que vos parents auraient pu renier vos déclarations ?, demanda-t-elle en notant.

\- J’en sais rien et j’avais trop peur.”

L’interne releva son menton de ses notes tandis que Kyle laissait son regard détailler la terrasse. 

Il était impossible de sauter de la terrasse, des sortes de stores en béton faisaient barrage à la vue et aux corps humains. Le soleil n’était pas ce côté le matin, et Kyle regretta de ne pas avoir les rayons de soleil réchauffer son visage. 

“Et je savais qu’ils me regarderaient différemment. Et j’avais raison, annonça-t-il en baissant la tête. 

\- Vous croyez que c’est pour quelle raison exacte qu’ils vous regardent différemment ?, demanda-t-elle en posant son petit carnet fermé sur ses cuisses. 

\- Je ... je ne sais pas trop... j’ai l’impression d’être sale, qu’ils le voient, qu’ils me voient comme un autre...”

Le regard préoccupé du roux était plongé dans celui de l’interne. Kyle savait que son regard était expressif, qu’il traduisait son profond désespoir, sa peine. Il détestait être si lisible, peut-être que l’interne ne savait pas lire son regard, mais il savait que son frère et sa mère lisaient son regard comme un livre ouvert. Et il avait désespérément envie que l’interne sache lire son regard, ce dernier parlant souvent plus que la bouche de Kyle. 

“Vous n’êtes pas sale, Monsieur Broflovski, déclara-t-elle en se redressant, mais vous avez été sali. Ils vous regardent peut-être différemment parce qu’ils voient en vous le monde sous une différente dimension, mais ne pensez-vous pas que c’est le choc ?

\- Certainement.

\- Vous vous sentez fatigué ? Lasse ? A bout ?, demanda-t-elle en ouvrant son carnet.

\- Oui, depuis des années, même si je ne sais pas vraiment quand ça a commencé. Sinon je n’aurai pas tenté de me flinguer.”

Kyle posa ses mains sur sa bouche, choqué de sa propre phrase. C’était une pensée, pourquoi était-elle sortie ?

“Je suis vraiment désolé !, dit-il entre ses doigts toujours sur ses lèvres, visiblement en détresse. 

\- Ce n’est pas un problème, rit l’interne, la sincérité est importante entre nous.”

Kyle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. L’interne ne poursuivit pas l’échange, saluant très poliment Kyle qui ne répondit pas, le regard dans le vague et ses pensées le tourmentant. 

La journée fut longue. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons Kyle se força à aller manger le midi et le soir dans la petite cafétéria. Il y retrouva son voisin de chambre et cet homme à l’anorak orange, il semblait d’ailleurs être le plus vieux de la bande. Il avait des cheveux d’un blond sale, presque jaune, qui cachaient ses oreilles. Il avait d’ailleurs reconnu Kyle et lui avait fait un sourire à table. Bien sûr Kyle ne fut pas insensible à ce geste amical et répondit avec un sourire timide. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus en amande qui figèrent une milliseconde le jeune rouquin. Même de loin il arrivait à déceler cette beauté et ce grain de malice dans ces yeux si vivants. 

Décidément. Kyle retourna à son assiette. Il était assis près de la porte, histoire de partir le plus vite sans se faire remarquer et il était également proche de la fille de ce matin, la blonde qui lisait. Au dîner, elle semblait beaucoup plus vive qu’à midi. Elle discutait avec la fille aux cheveux rouges qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. La rousse était très calme mais impliquée dans le discours de son amie. 

“Un homme, tu sais Red, ça se tient soit par le bide soit par les couilles !” 

Kyle manqua de s’étrangler avec sa nourriture, tout comme la fille avec qui la blonde discutait. La seule différence fut que la prétendue Red se mit à rire de vive voix. Des personnes autour des femmes se mirent à rire, s’introduisant dans leur conversation. 

“Et pourquoi donc ?, demanda une femme avec des petites lunettes qui ne mettaient pas son visage en valeur.

\- Déjà, les couilles ont deux sens -quelques hommes se écoutèrent discrètement et les infirmières soufflèrent en grignotant du pain- tu vois : les couilles c’est la discipline et la baise. Si tu sais pas cuisiner, tu peux toujours baiser comme une déesse ou alors être stricte. Et c’est un triangle. C’est en sachant ça que tu vas garder un homme. 

\- En quoi savoir ça, ça aide ?

\- Bah tu peux corriger tes erreurs ! Genre tu sais pas cuisiner ni baiser mais tu es gentille : il va te tromper et tu seras malheureuse. Sois vache.”

La blonde rit et mangea une bonne bouchée de polenta à la tomate avant rire plus fort. 

“Mais qu’est-ce que t’en sais ? Tu as quoi, 18 ans ?, demanda la femme aux petites lunettes, visiblement irritée par le comportement de la petite blonde.

\- Déjà, j’ai même pas 18 ans, mais on m’appelle  _ homewrecker _ dans le milieu, Madame Coincée.”

La femme aux lunettes commença à entamer une réponse mais une femme à côté lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille qui la calma. La jeune blonde perçu ce changement d’humeur de son interlocutrice et fronça les sourcils, inquiète de ce qu’avait pu dire l’autre femme sur elle pour calmer la-dame-aux-petites-lunettes et même attendrir son visage. Déconcertée, quand la-dame-aux-petites-lunettes se détourna d’elle, la jeune femme haussa ses épaules et retourna à son plat insipide. Kyle releva discrètement ses yeux vers le groupe du blond et de son voisin et soupira aussi. Le lendemain il essayera de discuter avec eux. 

Discrètement, il se leva et profita d’un moment d’inadvertance des infirmières pour quitter la salle de repas et rentrer dans sa chambre. En fermant doucement la porte de la salle, il croisa le regard de la jeune blonde qui lui sourit en glissant son plateau sous le sien. Kyle comprit que ce soir, sans avoir rien fait, il s’était fait une alliée. 

Toute la soirée il évita soigneusement les coups de fil de sa mère. Il lui envoya un texte vers 20 h, précisant qu’il avait passé une bonne journée et qu’il allait se coucher. Elle exigea qu’ils s’appellent le lendemain pendant la matinée. Comme s’il avait le choix.

La douche lui fit le plus grand bien, ses pensées tournaient dans tous les sens. Vigoureusement, Kyle frotta chaque centimètre de son corps, jusqu’à avoir la peau d’un rouge vif. Il revoyait les doux yeux bleus du blond, les malicieux yeux noisette de la blonde, le corps trapu de son voisin de chambre, les longs cheveux rouges de Red... Tout défilait dans sa tête : les yeux, les chuchotements des infirmières, les odeurs mélangées dans la petite cafétéria, les gémissements des personnes âgées qui luttaient pour rester à table...

Ses yeux s'embuèrent en même temps que sa respiration s'accéléra lentement. Il frotta plus vite et plus fort. Il y avait trop stimulations, c’était effrayant. Kyle commença à pleurer quand une paire de main s’ajouta à ses songes éveillés. Des mains fortes. Directes, efficaces. Kyle s’accroupit sur le revêtement de la salle d’eau et commença à pleurer. Machinalement il appuyait sur le thermostat afin de continuer à avoir de l’eau chaude qui l’enveloppait, comme une couverture, qui diluait ses larmes. 

Ce fut ainsi que, le deuxième soir de son hospitalisation, Kyle Broflovski dû faire face à une crise de panique. 

La nuit fut aussi mauvaise que la journée, des cauchemars hantant ses nuits depuis des années. Il essayait de relativiser en se disant qu’il avait dormi, mais un sommeil peut ne pas être réparateur. C’était comme si, dès qu’il glissait dans les bras de Morphée, il revivait en boucle ce qu’il voulait oublier, ce qu’il voulait enterrer. Il savait qu’ici il devrait tout dire, sortir les petits secrets dont il n’avait jamais parlé à personne, et cela pour qu’on l’aide, mais en quoi étaler la merde était-il thérapeutique ? Ne fallait-il pas juste la jeter aux ordures ? 

Il s’était réveillé plusieurs fois en sursaut, en sueur. Comme il entendait son voisin grogner ou bouger à chacun de ses réveils, Kyle en déduisit que son voisin était tenu éveillé à cause de lui. Et si Kyle voulait s’excuser, il avait aussi envie de lui demander son nom, de discuter. Il était effrayé, c’était comme si ses cauchemars étaient réels et qu’il revivait pour un nombre impossible à compter ses expériences traumatisantes. 

A un de ses réveils d’un cauchemars, Kyle s'asseya fébrilement sur son lit, la position allongée ne l’aidant pas à calmer sa respiration de plus en plus rapide. Il essayait de couper sa respiration afin de pouvoir avaler plus d’air : mauvaise idée, sa respiration repartait de plus belle. Et s’il respirait par le nez ? Cela ne changeait rien. Des larmes commencèrent à couler quand les chimères l’entourèrent de nouveau et il accourut dans la salle d’eau, s’effondrant derrière la porte qu’il ne pouvait pas fermer à clé. 

Kyle se maudissait, il devait avoir réveillé -s’il dormait- son voisin de chambre. Et s’il se mettait en colère ? Il était certes plus petit que Kyle mais il était large et Kyle n’avait actuellement pas la force de répliquer ou même de résister. Ou s’il allait prévenir les infirmières de garde ? Elles lui donneraient des calmants, mais Kyle n’aimait pas les calmants, il détestait se sentir anesthésié par des médicaments. Sa grand-mère maternelle était dépressive et sous antidépresseur et bendiazépan depuis des années et sa mollesse et son repliement sur elle-même n’avait pas donné un bon exemple des traitements psychiatriques. Quand il lui a été prescrit des médicaments il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour qu’il arrête de les conserver dans une petite boîte, “au cas où” -et surtout parce que Ike lui avait fait jurer, ce petit con. 

Sa respiration lui brûlait de plus en plus les poumons et Kyle paniquait, parce qu’il était impensable pour lui de sortir de la salle d’eau pour chercher son sac plastique dans ses affaires -il détestait la technique du sac plastique mais quand la crise était aussi puissante il n’y avait que cela qui pouvait marcher. Mais sortir et faire face au molosse-voisin était impossible. Il avait une tête à faire peur, à ne jamais sourire, ou à faire que des sourires sadiques.

Kyle eut du mal à entendre au milieu de sa crise de larmes et d’hyperventilation mais les coups sur la porte devinrent plus insistants. 

“Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?”, entendit Kyle, ce qui le fit sursauter

Il était terrorisé. Il ne pouvait pas demander à cet inconnu de l’aider mais il ne pouvait pas sortir non plus... 

Ce n’était pas le genre de Kyle, si fougueux et indocile. Il prenait aussi le temps de réfléchir aux choses, il n’était pas très impulsif mais si des situations nécessitaient de l’impulsivité il savait en déployer abondamment. Il n’était pas du genre bagarreur, à répondre très vite à des agressions, mais s’il le fallait il le faisait -et il en avait eu bon nombre, surtout à cause de sa couleur de cheveux et de la religion de ses parents- mais à essayer -au moins, il essayait de ne pas réagir excessivement ou de manière à lui apporter des problèmes. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à sa mère.

Pourtant, dans une situation de crise d’angoisse (c’est comme ça que la psychiatre avait appelé ses crises) il était tétanisé, à l’affût de n’importe quel bruit soudain ou inattendu, de gestes trop brusques. Ce n’était pas lui et il se détestait pour être comme ça. Cela était épuisant.

“Merde, tu veux un truc ou non ? Un sac ?” 

La voix était grave, comme celle de son père. Kyle essaya d’expirer beaucoup d’air mais c’était impossible, et répondre à son voisin était très dur : sa voix restait coincée dans sa gorge et en sortit en petit couinement plaintif. Ô, qu’il voulait mourir sur-le-champ. 

“Putain”, grommela la voix de son voisin. 

Kyle entendit un gémissement et un bruit de frottement de vêtements : il devait être parti. 

_ Tu m’étonnes ! Il veut t’aider mais tu es incapable de lui répondre ! Espèce de merde ! C’est ça , le vrai Kyle : une boule effrayée et instable. Un gosse. _

Kyle pleura plus fort et enfonça son visage dans ses genoux, incapable d’avoir une seule pensée positive. Il avait presque envie de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler son père pour qu’il lui parle, ou que son voisin revienne. La voix des hommes pouvait avoir deux effets sur lui, mais ce soir c’était que du positif, il l’avait ressenti quand son échine s’était dressée doucement quand son voisin lui avait parlé. Du mois, quand il avait enfin pu l’entendre au milieu de ses sanglots.

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit quelque peu, poussant Kyle vers l’avant qui étouffa un hurlement dans ses mains, et un sac de congélation flotta jusqu’à lui. Quand Kyle prit en main le sac congélation la porte se referma. 

Kyle n’avait pas de sac congélation mais simplement un sac de pharmacie au-dessus de ses affaires dans l’armoire. Son voisin lui a alors donné son propre sac... alors lui aussi faisait de l’hyperventilation ?

Il posa le sac directement devant sa bouche et respira dedans, comme il avait appris avec sa famille. Ô que cela avait été horrible, humiliant surtout. Avant, tous ses actes de panique étaient plus ou moins contrôlés : il pleurait silencieusement pendant des heures, se cognait sa tête en mouvement de vas et vient sur un mur... Rien de bien extravagant en soi. Mais depuis “l’incident”, ses attaques de panique étaient presque devenues extraordinaires. 

Kyle constata que sa respiration se calma très vite grâce à l’effet du sac, il se détendit aussi, glissant sur le sol légèrement humide de sa salle d’eau. Sa raison lui revint et il se demanda quelle heure il était. Et son voisin était-il retourné se coucher ? Kyle resta plus que raison à respirer dans le sac, attendant que son esprit, en plus de sa respiration, se calme grâce au CO2 inhalé. 

Quand le rouquin fut allongé de tout son long sur le revêtement humide, les paupières papillonnantes et le sac allongé près de sa tête, une voix grave retentit derrière la porte. 

“Ça va ?”

Kyle gémit, les yeux maintenant fermés. Il ne voulait pas sortir et affronter le corps si large de son voisin. Pas cette nuit. Il était fatigué, il pouvait bien dormir sur le sol, ce n’était pas si inconfortable, après tout. Kyle se souvient avoir dormi sur le carrelage ou le parquet à des soirées bien arrosées, même sur du goudron quand il était vraiment ivre. Ce souvenir flouté par l’alcool lui décrocha un léger rictus, et la voix de son voisin retentit de nouveau :

“Tu vas pas rester là, si ?” 

Kyle grommela. Il avait bien entendu le petit rire à la fin de la phrase de son voisin de chambre (quel était son nom déjà ?). Kyle se fichait que ce gros balourd se moque de lui. Peut-être que Kyle insulta son voisin avant de s’endormir, allongé sur le revêtement bleu de la salle d’eau. Il ne pouvait pas trop savoir dans son état de demi-sommeil. Il ne se souvient pas non plus avoir marché jusqu’à son lit, mais il s’y réveilla quand même le lendemain matin quand les infirmières tambourinèrent à la porte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous attendrez la suite ! 
> 
> Bisous à vous, mes loulous


	3. Début d'un renouveau

“Hey ! Le nouveau !, cria le blond au parka orange quand il aperçut une chevelure rousse flamboyante apparaître timidement de derrière le mur. 

\- Yo !”, s’exclama la blonde en fermant bruyamment son épais bouquin et en basculant ses petites jambes dodues sur le sol. 

“Moi, c’est Kenny !, se présenta le blond en souriant à Kyle, toujours en tenant la porte vitrée grande ouverte, histoire de fumer en discutant avec les personnes à l’intérieur. 

\- Et moi, c’est Bebe”, s'esclaffa la blonde en enfournant un Granola dans sa bouche. 

Kyle leur sourit en retour se présenta. Anxieusement, Kyle attendait que ses deux nouvelles connaissances lui demandent la raison de sa venue ici, mais rien ne vint. Bebe l’invita à s’asseoir à côté d’elle et Kyle aperçu rapidement qu’elle lisait  _ Lolita  _ de  Vladimir Nabokov. Il connaissait ce livre, et ce fut pour cela qu’il détourna vite le regard, notant que la jeune blonde n’avait pas remarqué son regard traînant vers son livre. Lui non plus, il ne voulait pas lui demander ce qu’elle faisait là. 

Ils lui demandèrent son âge (“On a presque le même âge !”, dit Bebe) et d’où il venait : de bien trop loin pour avoir des permissions le week-end pour voir sa famille, apparemment. 

“Oh bah t’en as de la chance, commença Kenny avant de tirer une latte de son roulé, Cartman non plus ne sort pas le week-end.

\- Oh, tu appelles ça de la chance, rit Bebe en déposant ses pieds lourdement sur la table en plastique verte. 

\- Cartman, c’est mon voisin c’est ça ?

\- Yep.

\- Pourquoi tu penses que c’est pas de chance ?, demanda Kyle à Bebe, les sourcils froncés. 

\- Disons qu’il n’est pas la meilleure personne qui existe en ce bas monde, très cher Kyle”, répondit cette dernière en ponctuant sa phrase d’un clin d’oeil. 

Merde, elle lui faisait du gringue ou quoi ? Kyle eut envie de lui parler de cette nuit, de comment Cartman l’avait aidé alors qu’il était au plus mal, mais en parler serait avoué un détail sur lui qu’il préférait éluder au plus. 

Bebe étira ses jambes et sortit son portable pendant que Kenny faisait à son tour un clin d’oeil à Kyle, un léger rictus sur ses lèvres sèches. C’était une coutume ? Genre, pour accueillir les nouveaux dans l’unité ? Parce que cela commençait à le mettre mal à l’aise et Kyle sentait son visage virer au rouge pivoine, son regard s’étant furtivement défilé de celui du blond. Kenny laissa échapper un petit rire et ferma la porte vitrée afin de fumer sur le bord de la terrasse, au niveau des stores en béton. 

“Du coup, ça va ? Tu t’accoutumes bien ?, demanda la blonde en lançant une chanson sur son portable rose -sa coque aussi était rose, et c’est à cet instant que Kyle remarqua le style très rose poudré de la jeune femme, des lèvres jusqu’aux bouts des ongles. 

\- Euh, je pense oui, répondit Kyle, hésitant. 

\- Tu semblais pas top hier, heureusement que je t’ai couvert sinon j’te jure qu’ils t’auraient fait chier, chantonna Bebe en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique. D’ailleurs, j’espère que la musique ne te dérange pas ? 

\- Euh, non t’en fais pas”, lui sourit doucement Kyle.

Même si elle lui avait posé la question un peu trop tard selon la bienséance, son intérêt semblait réel. Ce fut comme ça qu’ils discutèrent jusqu’au déjeuner, Kenny les rejoignant un peu plus tard, mais il parla très peu. Il jouait surtout sur son téléphone et réagissait simplement à la conversation entre Kyle et Bebe comme le ferait un public de sitcom. Ce fut au déjeuner qu’il rencontra vraiment le dit Cartman et le garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés : Stan. Kyle était mal à l’aise devant Cartman pendant le déjeuner -Kenny l’avait emporté avec lui à sa table, l’éloignant de Bebe et de ses discussions trop fortes et quelque peu embarrassantes, mais vraiment amusantes- et Kyle se demanda sincèrement comment il était retourné dans son lit la veille au soir.

Cartman n’était vraiment pas du type souriant, sauf pour ses sourires en coin emplis de critique quand il se moquait de quelqu’un -Kyle avait vu juste. Le roux comprenait alors le comportement de Bebe ce matin, c’était certain que s’il n’avait pas vécu la nuit précédente il aurait pensé que Cartman était juste un vrai connard. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait par son nom de famille ? Le personnel médical, d’accord, mais même les patients ? Et puis c’était quoi, son prénom ? Kyle se nota quelque part dans sa tête que c’étaient des questions à poser, mais pas à ce déjeuner. 

Pendant qu’ils mangeaient leur dessert -soit un yaourt dégueulasse soit-disant avec un goût de vanille- Cartman le dévisageait. Kyle voyait par-dessus sa cuillère que son voisin observait ses cheveux, sa carrure et même son nez ! Et Kyle ne supportait pas qu’on regarde son nez, qu’il jugeait un peu trop long et pointu -mais parce qu’on lui avait fait plein de remarques dessus quand il était plus jeune : les gosses disaient qu’il “avait un nez de juif, il avait alors demandé à plusieurs reprises à son petit frère si son nez était aussi caricatural que celui de sa mère, par exemple, et à chaque fois Ike riait avant de lui répondre “mais vraiment pas !”. Alors pour se venger, Kyle se redressa sur sa chaise et toisa son voisin de chambre, et maintenant voisin d’en face à table. 

Cartman n’était pas très grand, Kyle semblait faire une tête de plus que lui, mais il était très large et ce n’était pas grâce une musculation développée. Il avait un début de double menton mais rien d’esthétiquement repoussant, des bras larges et mous, des hanches peut-être trop larges pour un homme et un ventre qui reposait sur ses cuisses épaisses. Peut-être devait-il peser 110 ou 120 kilos, à vu de nez ? Kyle s’y connaissait pas vraiment mais il avait souvent entendu sa mère se plaindre de son poids, que ce soit à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain ou à son père, assurant, elle-même, qu’il ne la désirait plus depuis qu’elle avait gagné autant de poids après sa grossesse -alors que toute la maison savait que c’était un mensonge, une tentative d’avoir des compliments supplémentaires. Ses cheveux étaient courts et châtain, en désordre et encore humides de la douche matinale. C’est quand ses yeux verts se fixèrent dans ceux bleus glacials comme l’Arctique du garçon en face de lui qu’il aperçut ce rictus tout sauf amical. 

“C’est quoi ton nom déjà, Broflofski ?, demanda amèrement Cartman en posant son avant-bras droit sur la table afin de se pencher légèrement vers Kyle.

\- Broflovski, répondit fielleusement Kyle en s’approchant également. 

\- Juif, hein.”

Ce n’était pas une question mais une affirmation et Kyle comprit instantanément pourquoi Bebe lui avait dit que Cartman n’était pas une bonne personne. Il voyait de la malveillance dans ce regard bleu clair, et Kyle décida d'acquiescer, il ne fallait jamais montrer de la peur à un type pareil. Kyle manqua de se gifler pour la veille au soir, s’il avait su il aurait peut-être pu se retenir... que faire s’il voulait jouer avec lui ? Le faire chanter ? 

“ J’aime pas les Juifs”, ajouta Cartman tout sourire. 

Putain, si le mal pouvait exister en personne, Kyle était certain que ce gros gosse immature en serait l’incarnation. Kyle haussa un sourcil -comme il avait appris à le faire au collège- et se laissa tomber sur le dos de sa chaise nonchalamment. Après tout, s’il était antisémite, bah Kyle n’en avait rien à foutre. Il n’était pas là pour plaire ou déplaire à ce connard. 

“Celle-là tu ne l’avais jamais sorti, rétorqua Stan en se pinçant l’arrête du nez ; visiblement Cartman semblait effleurer les limites de Stan, mais Kenny soupira seulement, d’un mélange de désespoir et d’amusement.

\- Bien sûr que si, Stan. Puis les rouquemoutes non plus, pour ton information, ajouta Cartman en s’enfonçant plus dans sa chaise si cela était possible. 

\- Plutôt être Juif et roux jusqu’aux poils de cul que d’avoir un derche de la taille d’un satellite.” 

Stan et Kenny relevèrent la tête synchroniquement et fixèrent Kyle, une expression de profond choc sur leurs visages. Cartman, quant à lui, était sans voix, scotché, la bouche grande ouverte. Kyle eut crainte d’avoir été trop loin, mais ce type n’était pas le premier à lui balancer de la merde au visage, il avait eu de l'entrainement. Et s’il n’aimait pas critiquer le physique, il savait que c’était un point sensible qui pouvait déstabiliser, après tout il n’avait qu’à pas le faire chier. 

Kyle pouffa une milliseconde, certes gêné d’être le centre d’attention des trois garçons -il croisa d'ailleurs ses bras, dans un semblant de protection- mais il s’imaginait comment tout devait tourner dans la tête du garçon en face de lui. Peut-être que Cartman avait pensé que Kyle était un garçon fragile, qui ne savait pas se défendre et qui pleurait parce qu’il n’avait plus ses parents pour le tenir compagnie.  _ T’es bien loin du compte, connard. _

C’est néanmoins tendu qu’il tourna sa tête vers Kenny, à sa gauche, qui venait de pouffer, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent Kenny explosa de rire. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d’amusement et sa main droite cognait sa cuisse afin de relâcher le plus de pression possible sans assourdir toute la salle avec son rire. A son tour, Stan explosa de rire et Kyle se détendit. Il n’était pas allé trop loin, c’était bon. 

Kenny passa son bras droit autour des épaules de Kyle et lui frotta sa petite tignasse rousse -il était allé chez coiffeur avant d’être hospitalisé, histoire de pas avoir les cheveux en nid d’oiseaux- avec son poing gauche. Kyle se dégagea très vite de cette étreinte forcée et fut soulagé de voir que sa crainte du contact n’avait pas vexé le blond.

“Tu fais parti de la bande ! Oh putain ce clash !, rit Kenny en souriant amicalement à Kyle.

\- Ça va ? Pas trop mort, Cartman ? se moqua Stan en donnant un coup de poing sur l’épaule droite de Cartman. 

\- Ta gueule, connard, répondit-il les yeux pleins d’éclairs.” 

Kyle détourna son attention de Kenny et se tourna enfin vers Cartman, dont ses yeux bleus semblèrent s’adoucir. Kyle était rassuré.

“Sérieux les gars, vous êtes les pires potes du monde”, grommela-t-il en croisant ses bras forts, lui dessinant une petite poitrine. 

Kyle passa une bonne partie de son après-midi pendu au téléphone avec sa mère. Si tous les résidents avec qui il avait pu discuter utilisaient leur téléphone portable à plein régime, Kyle économisait sa batterie puisqu’il devait recharger son téléphone dans une salle appelée “la bagagerie” où l’accès était interdit sans qu’un employé médicale n’ouvre la porte. Un bordel monstre, quoi. Alors Kyle n’utilisait son portable qu’en cas d’extrême urgence. Et sa mère était une urgence, oui. 

Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui et il lui manquait. C’était réciproque, du moins c’est ce qu’il a répondu, est-ce qu’il le pensait vraiment ? Il ne savait pas. 

Elle lui raconta pendant plus de trente minutes tous les évènements insignifiants qu’il avait manqués, comme quand elle a rencontré une amie à elle en faisant les courses pour faire des cookies pour Ike et ses amis... 

Kyle attendit patiemment que sa mère termine son laïus en fermant les yeux, allongé sur son lit. Il aperçut plusieurs fois Cartman soulever le papier côté couloir qui cachait la petite vitre disposée en haut de la porte de la chambre afin de voir si Kyle n’était plus au téléphone. “J’ai besoin d’une sieste cette aprem’ ”, avait-il annoncé à Kyle en quittant la table ce midi. Kyle lui avait assuré que le coup de fil avec sa mère ne serait pas plus long qu’une heure... comment pouvait-il savoir qu’elle lui prendrait la tête pendant plus de deux heures ? En tout cas, la grimace que faisait Cartman en découvrant Kyle encore au téléphone était impayable -moins quand il lui fit un signe avec son pouce imageant très bien un égorgement mais Kyle ne se laissait pas déstabiliser aussi facilement. 

Au bout d’un très long moment, sa mère fut rassurée et accepta de rappeler Kyle le lendemain -Kyle avait prévu de ne pas répondre, il avait alors amorcé le terrain en signalant à sa mère qu’il n’avait pas le contrôle du chargement de son portable et que ce dernier pourrait peut-être demain être dans la “bagagerie”. 

“Comment ça, tu ne charges pas ton téléphone tout seul ?”, demanda sèchement sa mère. Là, Kyle savait qu’il avait dit quelque chose de trop. 

En se frappant silencieusement le front, Kyle expliqua que c’était pour qu’il n’y ait pas de risque d'étranglement ou de pendaison.

“Mais tu ne vas pas... oh ! je vais les appeler pour leur expliquer, bibou, qu’ils n’ont pas à te traiter de la sorte !

\- Non mais maman, il y a des gens ici qui sont capables de se pendre ou de s’étrangler avec, tu sais il n’y a pas que moi...

\- Comment ça, les autres ? Tu ne peux pas fermer à clé ?”, coupa sa mère. 

_ Putain, ils n’avaient pas fait gaffe à ça...  _ Kyle avait fait une grosse, grosse boulette. Il s’arracha un ongle et répondit en s’en mâchouillant un autre : 

“Non...”

Kyle entendit sa mère faire un couinement avant de hurler son expression favorite en cas de stress et d'incompréhension intense : 

“Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Je vais les appeler tout de suite ! Ils vont entendre parler de moi !”

Elle adressa un vague “je t’aime” à son fils, empressée de pouvoir se plaindre à une administration. 

Kyle soupira et accourut jusqu’à l’infirmerie dans le but de prévenir les infirmiers que sa mère allait les appeler afin qu’ils justifient certaines de leurs politiques. Il savait très bien que sa mère n’aurait pas dû découvrir ces détails avec ce coup de fil, les infirmières avaient déballé ses affaires devant ses parents après-tout ! Ils devaient avoir la tête ailleurs. 

L’infirmier qui répondit à ses coups un peu insistants sur la porte se présenta sous le nom de Léopold. 

“Mais appelle-moi Butters, comme tout le monde ici !, ajouta-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. 

\- Enchanté, réussit à sourire Kyle. Je viens vous prévenir que ma mère va vous appeler...”

Il fut couper par la sonnerie d’un téléphone plus loin dans la pièce, derrière la porte. 

“Pas de souci, répondit Butters en penchant sa tête sur le côté faisant tomber quelques mèches blondes devant ses yeux, nous avons l’habitude de gérer des parents déboussolés par ce genre de situation. 

\- Vous n’avez jamais eu ma mère au téléphone.”

L’infirmier -Butters- haussa les épaules, semblant rappeler à Kyle qu’il n’avait pas des parents différents des autres. Kyle soupira et baissa les épaules, cet appel allait être un carnage.

“Ne t’en fais pas, je viendrais te voir quand on aura fini, si cela peut te rassurer.”

Kyle était certain qu’il pouvait voir ses molaires à travers son si grand sourire. Il était très rassurant, et si Kyle n’avait pas connu sa mère il se serait senti vraiment apaisé. 

Butters referma la porte et décrocha pendant que Kyle fit demi-tour, retournant vers sa chambre. Bien sûr il n’y rentra pas, Cartman devait déjà être couché, alors il continua un peu plus dans le couloir et s’engouffra dans le petit salon, à sa droite, juste en face de la terrasse. Evidemment, il trouva sur la terrasse Bebe, Kenny et Stan. Kenny fumait adossé à la murette et aux stores en béton, Bebe avait ses pieds nus posés sur la table en plastique grise -normalement blanche, mais noircit de saleté- avec une enceinte dans ses mains et ses tongs gisant sur le béton tandis que Stan cherchait quelque chose sur son portable, ses boots posées lourdement sur la table qui semblait pencher vers lui. 

Quand Kyle ouvrit la porte, Kenny le remarqua et l’agréa d’un grand sourire et d’un chaleureux “Yo, mon pote !”.  D’un coup, Kyle se sentit mieux. Kenny lui fit signe de s’approcher et, une fois à sa hauteur, le blond éjecta sa fumée sur le visage surpris du plus jeune. 

“T’es qu’un connard, rit Bebe pendant que Kyle aspira la fumée, à la surprise du blond. 

\- C’est pour ça que tu l’aimes, répondit Stan en jetant son portable sur la table, visiblement irrité. Putain ça me saoule ! 

\- Premièrement, Stan, je n’aime personne, et pour finir, termina-t-elle en récupérant le téléphone (c’est là que Kyle remarqua qu’il était rose, il n’avait pas pu le voir avant puisqu’il n’avait pas sa grosse coque en silicone rose), tu rebalances mon téléphone comme ça je t’encule.”

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un geste vif de son pied droit vers le visage du brun, qui lui hurla de dégager son “pied dégueulasse, démon !”. 

“Ça s’est passé comment avec ta mère ?” demanda Kenny en se tournant vers le paysage, se détournant de Bebe et de Stan qui commençaient à se battre pour une histoire de Bluetooth (“Mais ton portable ne marche pas ! - Putain, ta gueule ! Tu vas voir !”)

Kenny lui proposa de partager son roulé mais Kyle refusa poliment. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de fumer à cet instant.

Kyle devina que Cartman avait dû leur parler de son coup de téléphone interminable. Il se tourna alors vers le paysage et remarqua qu’il n’avait rien d’exceptionnel hormis les magnifiques montagnes enneigées au fond de la ville, cachées par une fine brume et des bâtiments médicaux pas très hauts. Il voyait les habitations au loin, et son coeur se serra en pensant à son frère. Il lui enverra un message ce soir. 

“Écoute, le baratin habituel quoi. Sauf que là elle est au téléphone avec, euh, un certain Butters. 

\- Ah, pourquoi ?, demanda Kenny en se tournant vers Kyle, expirant sa fumée à l’opposé de Kyle. 

\- Elle a pété un boulard quand je lui ai dit que mon chargeur pour portable m’a été enlevé parce que des gens pourraient se pendre avec, commença Kyle en se passant une main distraite et angoissée dans ses cheveux, il ne voulait pas qu’ils pensent qu’il était aussi timbré que sa mère. Puis elle a capté que j’avais pas de verrou à ma porte et là, elle était partie loi, quoi.”

Kyle attendit une réaction plutôt vive de ses compagnons, comme du dégoût ou du rejet, après tout il en était habitué. Il avait très peu, si ce n’est quasiment pas, d’amis. Et aucuns n’étaient proches, c’était simplement des gens avec qui il se saoulait pendant les soirées organisées ou improvisées. Sa mère provoquait toujours de fortes réactions, déjà il s’attendait à rencontrer un Butters sans son sourire et vraiment irrité, blâmant certainement Kyle pour les mots odieux de sa propre mère. Cela se passait toujours comme cela. Avec ses professeurs, par exemple. Sa mère trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire des méthodes ou alors de l’enseignement pur de ses professeurs, cela tellement souvent et virulemment que ses professeurs ont commencé à ne plus tolérer sa présence, que ce soit aux primaires, au collège ou au lycée. 

Pourtant, cette réaction ne vint pas. Au contraire, Kenny ne lâcha pas la chaîne des Rocheuses des yeux et murmura quelque chose que Kyle ne put entendre puisque Stan lâcha plus fort : 

“Ta mère semble atteinte, vieux.”

Kyle se retourna et s’appuya sur la murette. Stan choisissait une chanson sur YouTube, ses yeux fatigués penchés en avant vers son portable. Des mèches de cheveux noirs cachaient ses yeux. Bebe éloigna son enceinte de ses oreilles brutalement quand Stan connecta une musique sans la prévenir, et, après l’avoir insulté, ajouta nonchalamment : 

“Ma mère a toujours voulu que je fasse ces concours de mini-Miss.” 

Stan et Kenny se tournèrent vers elle aussi brusquement qu’une brise hivernale, et elle les interrogea du regard, clairement perturbée par leur soudain intérêt. 

“Tu aurais été trop chou petite avec des robes de princesse, j’en suis sûr, s’empressa Kenny en jetant son mégot par l’espace entre les stores. 

\- T’es qu’un pédo, répondit Bebe en posant sa petite enceinte dorée sur la table sale. 

\- J’espère pas. Mais je regardais ça, gosse, à cause de ma mère,” répondit vaguement Kenny, provoquant un regard complètement hébété de Stan, qui en écarta la bouche inconsciemment.

Kyle s’essaya alors sur une chaise à côté de Stan, en face de Bebe. Elle glissa une de ces mèches bouclées derrière une oreille et continua, ses yeux noisettes s’assombrissant légèrement, comme si l’on essayait d’enfermer ses merveilles loin de la lumière du jour. 

“Heureusement, mon père n’a jamais voulu. Je savais pas quand j’étais petite (Stan baissa le son), je voulais lui faire plaisir, mais c’est parce qu’elle ne supportait pas son image, un truc du genre. Du coup, on m’a expliqué qu’elle voulait vivre, genre, mes victoires par (elle hésita quelques secondes en se grattant la nuque) procuration ! C’est ça. 

\- Procuration ?, demanda Kenny en s’allumant une indus’ provenant du paquet que Stan venait de lui jeter. 

\- Ouais, ça veut dire qu’elle voulait vivre à travers Bebe des victoires de concours de beauté pour se trouver belle elle-même, répondit Stan en récupérant son paquet de Marlboro et en s’en allumant une cigarette avec le briquet que Kenny venait de lui jeter en échange. 

\- Ah, merde. Moi, mes parents sont dégénérés, ajouta Kenny en posant une jambe contre la murette. 

\- Tu ne m’as jamais parlé de tes parents. P’tain, sérieux ! s’exclama Stan en faisant claquer ses Dr.Marteens contre la table, secouant Bebe qui le toisa avec un regard mortel. 

\- Parce que y’a rien à dire, il expira de la fumée et détourna sa tête vers un point invisible avant de regarder Stan dans les yeux. Des alcooliques et toxicomanes. 

\- Hérédité, pouffa Bebe en volant le téléphone de Stan. Tu as mis de la merde.”

Kyle était hébété devant quelle facilité les sujets pouvaient être abordés avec eux, comment il n’y avait aucun jugement dans leurs réponses. C’était comme s’ils étalaient la merde, justement, mais ils ne comparaient pas leurs vies et expériences. Tout était entendable ici, tout pouvait être dit. Comme si, dans cet hôpital, le problème n’était pas eux qui étaient enfermés mais les autres qui étaient dehors. 

“Moi, mon père est un grand malade, rit Stan abandonnant son téléphone aux mains confiantes de Bebe. Genre, dans le sens, complètement con ! J’vous jure, il a des idées de fou.”

Bebe et Kenny le regardèrent, intéressés, et il continua :

“Genre, à chacun de mes matchs de baseball il se saoulait la gueule et se battait avec quelqu’un ! Quoi d’autre... ah, la ferme de cannabis quand l’herbe a été légalisée ! 

\- Oh mais c’est génial !, s’exclamèrent en même temps Bebe et Kenny, et Kyle ne put s’empêcher de les qualifier de toxicomanes. 

\- Il faut ça pour tenir dans ce monde, précisa Kenny en lui envoyant un clin d’oeil qui déstabilisa Kyle. 

\- Non sérieux, les gars, même les meilleures idées du monde mon père en fait de la merde. Avant d’avoir sa ferme, il a quand même essayé de se chopper un cancer des couilles pour avoir de l’herbe médicinale !, insista Stan en posant ses pieds au sol.

\- Ton père est un vrai malade, effectivement, pouffa Kyle en haussant un sourcil, ce qui semblait intriguer Stan qui se rapprocha de son visage.

\- Comment tu fais pour hausser qu'un seul sourcil !”

Kyle éclata de rire et releva plusieurs fois son sourcil gauche afin d’agacer -ou de fasciner- Stan.

C’est à ce moment-là que Madame Kure ouvrit la porte et les salua tous. D’un sourire et d’un geste de la main elle invita Kyle à rentrer à l’intérieur et Kyle fut attristé que son interne vienne le chercher alors qu’il était en train de passer du bon temps. Une fois à l’intérieur, Kyle précisa que son voisin de chambre dormait dans leur chambre, Madame Kure acquiesça et le conduisit dans un couloir adjacent au petit salon, juste en face de la salle à manger. Elle ouvrit une porte à leur droite et ils pénétrèrent dans une salle avec plusieurs sièges disposés en cercle. 

“Alors, comment allez-vous aujourd’hui ? Je vois que vous avez sympathisé, c’est très bien, dit Madame Kure en s’asseyant sur l’un des sièges.

\- Ça va, ça va, commença Kyle en s’asseyant à son tour. Oui, on a un peu parlé, ils sont sympas.

\- Tant mieux, cela est plus agréable de passer son temps accompagné, non ?”

Elle lissa sa robe, plaça une mèche de ses courts cheveux châtains derrière ses oreilles, remonta ses lunettes et ouvrit son carnet bleu. Kyle lui trouvait un certain charme, surtout dans la douceur de ses gestes. 

“Bien sûr, répondit-il, peut être un peu trop froidement à son goût. 

\- Je dois vous dire que mon collègue Léopold est toujours avec votre mère, Monsieur Broflovski, annonça la jeune blonde d’un regard plus grave mais sans porter la faute à Kyle. 

\- Oh, ce n’est pas étonnant, j’en étais certain. 

\- Comment ça ? 

\- Ma mère est très... possessive, si je peux dire, répondit Kyle en haussant des épaules. Mais c’est depuis toujours comme ça.”

Elle le nota dans son carnet, et si Kyle trouvait le comportement de sa mère envahissant il n’y voyait rien à noter dans le carnet d’une future psychiatre. 

“Et, ce caractère possessif de votre mère vous ennuie ?

\- Oui, avoua Kyle d’un ton plus morne. Là, j’ai vraiment honte qu’elle vous ait appelé.

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Bah c’est juste pour faire un scandale (elle nota). Dès que je dis quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas elle se fait un plaisir de remonter ce qu’il ne va pas (elle nota). Ça m’a causé beaucoup de problèmes, à l’école surtout. Mes profs ne me supportaient pas à cause du comportement de ma mère. Puis son comportement fait peur aux personnes de mon âge, alors... c’est compliqué.”

Kyle fut surpris de ce qu’il racontait à l’interne. Le penser était une chose, mais l’avouer à une professionnelle -et qu’elle le prenne en note comme si c’était important- en était une autre. Et cela lui faisait du bien. Vraiment. Parce que même si sa mère était en train de faire saigner les oreilles d’un infirmier, Madame Kure n’en avait que faire.

“Hum. Et votre père ne s’impose pas pour la raisonner ? 

\- Ça fait longtemps qu’il a arrêté. Je pense que ça le blase (elle nota). 

\- Vos parents sont ensemble depuis longtemps ? 

\- Oui, ils se connaissaient bien avant m’avoir conçu. Ils se connaissent depuis le lycée je crois (elle baissa la tête et se concentra sur ses notes). 

\- Tu as beaucoup d’amis, de personnes sur qui compter quand cela ne va pas ? 

\- Non. J’ai mon petit frère, c’est tout, dit-il plutôt sèchement mais avec plein d’amertume, ce qui fit relever la tête de l’interne. 

\- Vous pouvez expliquer ce manque de personnes proches ? 

\- La possession de ma mère fait peur, c’est ce qu’ils me disaient (elle nota).”

L’interne s’arrêta dans ses notes et attendit que Kyle continue et, même si Kyle n’avait pas envie de parler de ce genre de sujet, il en sentit le besoin. 

“Elle a toujours été envahissante, mais ça a empiré après... l’incident (elle nota). Je ne savais pas qu’elle pouvait être encore plus envahissante. Je devais lui envoyer, en gros, un texto toutes les heures pour lui dire où j’étais, j’avais un couvre-feu à 19 h et si je sortais le soir je devais lui envoyer des messages toutes les trente minutes (elle acquiesça et nota). Et ça, c’est qu’un exemple parmi tant d’autres. Je pense que ça l’a beaucoup... touché... que ça soit son frère...”

Les yeux de Kyle s’embuèrent de larmes incontrôlables. Son regard se détourna de celui attentif de Madame Kure. Il ne devait pas pleurer, pas pour ça. Il n’avait pas de raison de pleurer, il pouvait surmonter toute cette merde. C’est une question de volonté... c’est ce qu’on lui a dit...

“Monsieur Broflovski, commença-t-elle doucement presque tendrement, vous n’avez pas à en parler si vous ne vous en sentez pas prêt.”

Kyle acquiesça lentement et s’essuya les yeux. Quand il réussit à complètement calmer sa respiration, il continua :

“Ma mère m’aime mais... mais elle m’étouffe. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, des fois j’ai l’impression même que je lui sers d’excuse pour se plaindre (elle nota). C’est con, hein, c’est une pensée bête, mais ça me traverse l’esprit des fois.

\- Aucune pensée n’est stupide, Monsieur Broflovski, le rassura-t-elle. 

\- Si vous le dite. 

\- Dites-moi, c’est une question quelque peu délicate, mais vous sentez-vous en sécurité avec vos parents ?”

Kyle fut pris de cours par cette question très indiscrète et personnelle. Et la réflexion était douloureuse mais apportait à une réponse inéluctable, assurée. Il l’avait toujours senti, pensé, mais le dire était une étape, un aveu d’une réalité trop impensable. 

“Non, confessa Kyle, les yeux baissés de honte. Jamais je ne suis senti... protégé avec eux (elle nota).

\- Sauriez-vous identifier pourquoi ? 

\- Je sais pas pourquoi”, répondit Kyle en regardant le sol en linoléum. Il était vieilli, jaunit avec le soleil. Kyle savait très bien qu’il se cherchait une excuse, une échappatoire pour ne pas penser aux réponses évidentes qui lui venaient déjà en tête.

Madame Kure sembla comprendre son manège puisqu’elle ferma doucement son carnet et ajouta “Je vous laisse y réfléchir jusqu’à demain ? Cela vous convient-il ? (Kyle acquiesça lentement de la tête) Très bien, je vous invite à le noter sur un papier, les choses sortent plus vite une fois posées sur papier.” Elle se leva alors et Kyle la suivit jusque dans le couloir où elle le salua poliment avant de rejoindre l’infirmerie.

Kyle sorti avec le sentiment qu’avec Madame Kure il pourrait avancer. Il ne discutait pas tant que cela avec sa psychiatre, il ne l’aimait pas. Elle ne semblait apprécier la compagnie de personne avec ses fins sourcils toujours relevés, qui lui faisaient trois petits bourrelets sur le front. Ses lunettes toujours au bout de son nez, lui donnant un air irrité. Rien à voir avec l’interne de cet hôpital. Puis, Madame Kure lui posait des questions déstabilisantes, cela faisait avancer, non ? 

Il rejoignit alors le petit groupe sur la terrasse mais fut surpris de ne trouver que Kenny, une cigarette toujours dans la bouche. L’enceinte rose de Bebe était toujours sur la table et jouait une musique qu’il ne connaissait pas, mais qui ressemblait beaucoup à une musique de fille, si on lui avait demandé son avis. 

“Du nouveau, le bleu ?, demanda-t-il mollement sans regarder Kyle. 

\- Non, la même merde”, répondit Kyle en s’asseyant paresseusement sur une des chaises en plastique. 

Il sursauta quand la chaise recula, menaçant de se plier. Kenny se tourna vers lui et rit, laissant échapper de la fumée de ses narines et de sa bouche. 

“Tu vois, j’suis pas trop Doja Cat, dit le blond en sortant son téléphone afin de changer le bluetooth. Elle a laissé sa merde, c’te garce.

\- J’sais même pas qui c’est, répondit Kyle en haussant des épaules. 

\- Meh.”

La musique changea et Kyle reconnu Wish de Trippie Redd. Kenny et lui chantèrent au refrain mais, autrement, gardèrent le silence. C’était un silence confortable, apaisant. Kyle savait que s’il parlait il ne dérangerait pas son interlocuteur, et c’était cette règle implicite qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Ici, il n’était pas obligé de parler s’il ne voulait pas, mais serait toujours écouté si l’envie lui prenait. 

Quand vint Circle de Post Malone -eh bien ! Ils avaient des goûts similaires, ce qui apaisa le roux- Kyle demanda comment ils pouvaient utiliser leurs portables sans se méfier de la batterie et sans demander sans arrêt aux infirmiers de les recharger. Kenny répondit en riant qu’ils avaient tous des chargeurs. Stan en avait un petit, il avait eu le droit de le garder, mais Bebe, Cartman et Kenny avaient magouillé pour avoir leurs chargeurs avec eux. Étonné, Kyle demanda comment ils avaient fait. 

“Je sais pas pour eux, mais c’est pas la première fois que je viens ici. Je ne me suis pas fait avoir, c’est tout.”

Kenny lui assura que si Cartman ne voulait pas lui prêter son chargeur, “ce qui est fort probable”, lui pourrait lui charger son téléphone. 

“On verra ce que tu me rendras en échange”, termina Kenny en ajoutant un clin d’oeil.

Kyle sentit ses joues rougirent et décida de ne pas se laisser faire, même s’il ne savait pas quoi vraiment répondre. Disons qu’il ne se faisait pas draguer et qu’il ne flirtait avec personne non plus. 

“T’es pas hétéro, toi, non ?, demanda-t-il en se grattant l’arrière de la nuque distraitement. 

\- J’sais pas, ça t'intéresse ?”, répondit Kenny en se tournant vers lui et en lui tirant la langue. 

Kyle rougit de plus belle et lui donna un coup dans la cuisse avec un de ces pieds. C’est dans cette ambiance détendue qu’ils attendirent le dîner. Ils se racontèrent quelques anecdotes et parlèrent de divers sujets -mais plutôt de musique, Kenny s’y connaissait un peu- jusqu’à ce que Bebe, Stan et Cartman les rejoignirent pour manger. Bebe leur indiqua que son amie, Red, ne voulait pas manger ce soir, et que c’était pour cela qu’elle s’installait avec “des loosers comme vous”. 

Après le repas, Kenny, Stan et Bebe se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir, là où se trouvaient leurs chambres, et Kyle se souvint qu’il n’avait toujours pas demandé quel était le prénom de son voisin de chambre. Kyle et Cartman retournèrent aussi dans leur chambre, à l’autre bout du couloir. Kyle récupéra son pyjama et se glissa tel un chat dans la salle de bain, évitant son colocataire. L’entrée dans la douche fut compliquée mais Kyle avait de plus en plus de technique : il se faisait beaucoup moins arrosé d’eau froide désormais, il sautait tel un animal effrayé en arrière afin de ne pas être touché par l’eau non chauffée. 

L’eau chaude lui fit un bien énorme, et même s’il était à peine 19 h, Kyle se rendit compte qu’il était épuisé. Sa discussion avec l’interne lui revint en tête et il s’adossa au mur, laissant l’eau réchauffer ses muscles et rougir sa peau. Se sentait-il en sécurité avec ses parents ? Kyle culpabilisait de sa réponse. Elle était injuste. Ils n’avaient pas pu savoir, après tout. Ne pouvait-il pas passer au dessus de tout ça et se sentir bien ? 

Un mal de crâne lui prit soudainement et le réveilla de sa torpeur. Kyle se rendit compte qu’il appuyait frénétiquement sur le bouton d’eau chaude ; alors, rapidement il se passa du gel douche partout et frotta ses boucles avec un shampooing, songant. Il voulait se coucher, et vite. 

Il s’éloigna de l’eau et la regarda jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne coule plus. Non, il ne voulait pas se coucher. Il allait penser, il ne voulait pas penser. Il allait ressentir, il ne voulait pas ressentir. Il allait pleurer, il ne voulait pas pleurer. 

Kyle enfila son pantalon de jogging et son t-shirt et s’essaya sur la cuvette. Il avait des nausées. Était-il un mauvais fils ? Ou une mauvaise personne ? Il voulait juste... se sentir bien. Peut-être ne pas être heureux, mais il voulait réussir à se visualiser un avenir, à se projeter... A se sentir comme un jeune normal, qui voulait boire non pas pour oublier mais pour s’amuser, qui voulait fumer pour se socialiser et pas pour mourir à petit feu, qui prenait ses cachets pour se soigner et non pas pour les cacher et les prendre en surdose... 

C’était en évitant soigneusement son reflet dans le long miroir au-dessus de l’évier qu’il sortit de la salle d’eau, ses affaires sales en main. Pour ranger son linge sale dans le sac-poubelle prévu à cet effet, Kyle devait passer du côté de son voisin de chambre afin d'accéder à ses trois petites étagères et sa tringle. Il inspira et expira un grand coup en séchant du revers de sa main ses yeux et avança vers ses étagères, presque en face du lit de Cartman, à l’autre bout de la pièce. Il prit bien soin de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Cartman, et surtout de ne pas croiser son regard. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête ce soir, il n’était pas d’humeur à encaisser les allégations antisémites du plus gros. Il glissa son linge sale dans le sac-poubelle pendu à sa tringle et reparti de son côté. 

Kyle se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait écouter de la musique, avoir sa petite enceinte et se laisser bercer par les mélodies et les paroles qu’il appréciait tant. Intéressé désormais par son téléphone, il regarda sa batterie et fut déçu qu’elle soit presque à plat. Ce soir, il ne voulait pas parler avec Cartman, ni quémander à Kenny son chargeur, alors il se leva lentement, comme si toute force avait quitté ses muscles et il traîna les pieds jusqu’à l’infirmerie. 

Butters lui ouvrit et Kyle fut instantanément gêné. Ça n’aurait pas pu être quelqu’un d’autre, hein ? Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de sa mère ce soir. Butters sembla comprendre que le seul but du jeune roux était de faire charger son téléphone et non pas de taper la causette, alors il lui ouvrit la bagagerie sans rien dire. Mais Kyle avait vu ses traits tirés et son sourire épuisé, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir responsable. 

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, il n’y avait pas un bruit là où il entendait Cartman bouger sur son lit et frotter ses draps avant de partir. Content et triste à la fois d’être seul, il s’allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux quelques instants, histoire de juste se reposer. 

Sur son oreiller, Kyle avait enroulé sa veste orange. C’était une très vieille veste en synthétique qu’il avait eu très jeune. A l’époque, elle était bien trop grande pour lui, mais Kyle avait toujours apprécié la porter, elle lui apportait comme un sentiment de sécurité. Il savait bien que c’était le parfum que dégageait la veste qui l’apaisait, que c’est sa propre odeur qui lui faisait du bien. Son odeur mélangée à un parfum de femme qu’il appliquait de temps en temps afin qu’elle en garde l’odeur. Le parfum de sa mère. 

Cette veste avait tant vécu et l’avait tant aidé. Elle l’avait couverte du froid, elle l’avait apaisé pendant certaines crises d’hyperventilation et elle avait servi de bouclier, un protecteur. Son odeur lui rappelait qu’il n’était pas seul, qu’il était attendu, qu’il avait une famille à aimer.

Il ne trompait plus personne, désormais. Il avait détruit la famille. Il avait beau se dire que ce n’était pas lui mais son oncle, cette idée ne pouvait sortir de son esprit. C’était sa faute. Il le lui avait dit. Qu’il ferait du mal à tout le monde. Et c’était ce qui s’était passé. 

Soudain, des coups tambourinèrent à la porte et il entendit hurler avant qu’une lumière ne l’aveugle. 

“C’est l’heure des médicaments pour le coucher, Monsieur Broflovski ! Monsieur Cartman, retournez à votre chambre ou alors allez regarder la télé ou-

\- C’est bon, p’tain.”

Cartman passa à côté de lui, un verre en plastique dans sa main. L’infirmière se présenta avec un nom que Kyle n’entendit pas, non pas qu’elle ne parlait pas assez fort mais qu’il était somnolent et qu’il se savait pas comment il tenait sur ses jambes.

“Voilà pour vous.”

Kyle prit volontiers le somnifère et ferma la porte. Il entendit vaguement Cartman grommeler en s’asseyant sur son lit, faisant légèrement grincer les lattes. Kyle s’enfouit alors au fond de ses draps et de son plaid et s’endormit immédiatement. Il en oublia d’envoyer un texto à son frère. 


	4. Vivre en communauté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !   
> J'ai pas pu poster hier, tout simplement parce que j'ai regardé des reportages toute la soirée et j'ai été captivée. Oups :(
> 
> On rentre pas dans le vif du sujet, mais je commence à poser les personnages. Et c'est pas terminé, désoléééé
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Encore un réveil provoqué par les tambourinements des infirmières. Kyle commençait à s’habituer et cette fois-ci, il ne bondit pas hors de son lit de peur. 

“Allez, debout là-dedans !”, s’écria une infirmière aux cheveux blonds frisés en ouvrant en grand la porte, aveuglant Kyle avec la lumière éblouissante du couloir. 

Kyle jura entre ses dents et il entendit distinctement le juron de son voisin. Il remarqua que l’infirmière qui avait les médicaments dans les mains roula des yeux et il se leva avec peine. Il aurait bien dormi plus longtemps. 

“Aujourd’hui vous verrez le psychiatre de l’unité, le Docteur Mackey. Il passera dans la matinée.”

Comme Kyle avait oublié le prénom de l’infirmière, il répondit un respectueux “Très bien, Madame” et avala son antidépresseur avec une légère appréhension. Le psychiatre était-il sympathique ? Mais surtout, était-il compétent ? 

Il eut envie de poser ces questions à Cartman, mais quand le plus gros aperçut le regard du roux sur lui celui-ci lui cracha “Tu veux ma photo, Juif ?”. Bon, Kyle attendrait un peu pour les renseignements. Il fronça les sourcils à l’insulte du gros et s’essaya sur son lit en attendant qu’on lui serve son petit déjeuner. 

Quand ils eurent mangé et que Cartman était parti se doucher, Kyle quitta la chambre pour prendre l’air sur la terrasse, une feuille de papier et un stylo à la main. Il allait réfléchir à la question de Madame Kure à l’air libre. Il y trouva Stan qui fumait une cigarette, toujours ses pieds chaussés sur la table en plastique sale. 

“Yo, le salua le brun en décalant une des chaises pour que Kyle s'assoit près de lui.

\- Hey, bien dormi ?”, demanda poliment Kyle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Stan hocha la tête et expira la fumée à l’opposé de Kyle.

“Alors, la colocation avec Cartman ?, questionna Stan, un sourire en coin mais des yeux sincèrement désolés. 

\- Oh, hormis son sale caractère et son antisémitisme, ça va !”, s’exclama Kyle en roulant des yeux.

Le brun explosa de rire et Kyle le suivit.

“Hier soir il n’était pas dans la chambre, c’était cool d’être seul.” C’était un demi-mensonge, Kyle le savait, pourtant si Cartman avait été aussi désagréable que ce matin la veille au soir, Kyle ne savait pas vraiment comment il aurait réagi. 

“Ouais, il passe peu de soirée dans sa chambre, l’informa Stan, sans pour autant donner le lieu où se trouvait son compagnon de chambre. 

\- D’ailleurs, quel est son prénom ? 

\- Éric.”

Stan souffla de la fumée par ses narines et Kyle posa à son tour ses pieds sur la table. C’était vachement plus agréable que d’être assis normalement, en fait. 

Le soleil ne se levait pas de ce côté du bâtiment, mais du côté des chambres. Il faisait alors un peu froid sur la terrasse, mais rien que sa veste ne pouvait pas couvrir. Les montagnes étaient magnifiques, sous le ciel multicolore matinal, entourées de fins nuages. 

“C’est beau, hein ? 

\- Très.”

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent. Le regard de Stan était si électrique, si transcendant, en pleine opposition avec ses cheveux noirs. Kyle le trouvait très beau, et il se demanda si c’était normal qu’il trouve un autre homme beau. Les femmes se jugent toujours sur leurs physiques, cela doit être pareil. 

“Tu as déjà rencontré le Docteur Mackey ?

\- Ouais, il est cool, je présume ? En tout cas, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter.”

Le sourire de Stan le rassura et Kyle se détendit enfin, ses pieds toujours sur la table. 

Une petite brise soufflait dans leurs cheveux et ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, jamais Kyle n’avait trouvé les relations sociales aussi simples qu’à l’hôpital de South Park. Il en oubliait le téléphone dans sa poche et l’omniprésence de sa mère. Normalement, elle dirigeait ses relations sociales d’une certaine manière. Ici, elle n’était qu’un vibrement de téléphone qu’il pouvait ignorer -néanmoins il ne le faisait pas, elle restait sa mère. 

Stan l’informa qu’il avait une permission le week-end, tout comme Bebe et Kenny. Kyle restera donc avec Cartman tout le week-end mais il s’en fichait. Il pouvait très bien l’ignorer s’il le fallait. 

“Je retourne chez mes parents et je pourrai revoir ma copine. J’aime pas mes vieux mais j’veux bien revoir ma copine”, rit Stan. 

C’est comme cela que Kyle apprit que le brun était en couple avec une femme nommée Wendy. Elle habitait à South Park, comme Stan. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et étaient en couple depuis le primaire, apparement, “même s’il y a eu des hauts et des bas”. Stan n’en dira pas plus de sa copine et Kyle fut surpris de ne pas voir cette lueur qu’il avait l’habitude de voir dans le regard des personnes amoureuses. Mais comme Kyle ne connaissait pas leur histoire, et qu’il ne poserait pas de question non plus, il relativisa.

“Elle me manque, déclara plutôt platement Stan en enfonçant son mégot dans le cendrier. D’ailleurs, tu as une copine ? 

\- Nope, répondit Kyle en se nettoyant les ongles et en balançant sa chaise, mine de rien. Avoir une copine avec tout ce bordel, j’y pense pas. Tu as du courage pour tenir une relation.”

La remarque sincère de Kyle fut balayée par Stan qui alluma YouTube sur son portable. 

“J’ai aucun mérite, dit-il en lançant un rap quelconque. Toi, par contre, bravo pour ta force d’esprit et de penser aux autres avant tes pulsions !”

Le regard si sincère de Stan et son sourire si éclatant déstabilisèrent tellement Kyle qu’il manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Le brun lui attrapa le bras afin de le retenir et, le souffle court, lui conseilla d’être plus prudent avec ces chaises en plastique. Le coeur de Kyle battait comme un fou, et il ne savait pas si c’était dû au sourire de Stan ou à sa presque chute. 

La porte vitrée s’ouvrit à cet instant sur une interne et un homme plus âgé d’environ la cinquantaine. 

“Monsieur Marsh ? Peut-on se voir ?, demanda l’homme en regardant en direction de Kyle, lui indiquant qu’il pouvait disposer ou qu’ils iraient ailleurs s’il restait.

\- Bien sûr !”

Kyle se leva et salua l’interne et le... Monsieur Mackey ? Ils le saluèrent en retour, et Kyle se tourna vers Stan afin de lui dire au revoir, qui lui répondit par un clignement de l’oeil. Ce fut cramoisi qu’il quitta la terrasse et qu’il s’essaya sur une des chaises du petit salon, dos à Stan. Il ne voulait pas qu’il puisse le voir dans cet état. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi Bebe, et même Stan et Kenny étaient si ... charmeurs ? Ou était-ce lui qui se faisait des idées ? Kyle grogna, il avait l’impression de devenir chèvre. 

Kyle en profita pour envoyer un texto à son frère. Il l’informait que tout allait bien et qu’il avait sympathisé avec plusieurs personnes -et bien sûr, de ne pas le dire aux parents. 

Ike lui répondit immédiatement :”Je suis super content pour toi ! T’inquiète, d’ailleurs maman veut t’appeler dans la journée.”

“Oh non, putain ! Ça me gave.”

“Je sais :( Bon courage Kyle !”

Kyle soupira et rangea son téléphone dans une poche de son jean. Il n’avait vraiment aucune envie de parler à sa mère, surtout qu’il se posait énormément de questions. Sur ses parents et son passé pour la plupart. 

Kyle posa alors sa feuille sur la table et commença à centrer ses réflexions sur la question de l’interne. Pour quelles raisons ne se sentait-il pas en sécurité avec ses parents ? Parce qu’ils n’avaient pas su le protéger ? C’était injuste, mais Kyle voulait le noter quand même. Parce qu’ils n’avaient pas vu sa détresse quand Kyle l’avait montré. Il se rappellait de plusieurs fois, et notamment une où il avait même pleuré pour ne pas aller chez son oncle, mais ses parents avaient mis ses larmes sur le compte d’autre chose. Ou encore le nombre de fois où il avait fait semblant d’être malade. Il s’empressa de noter cette idée, plus sûr de lui. 

Il nota en plus l’attitude passive de son père vis-à-vis du comportement intrusif de sa mère. Cela aussi, c’était important. Puis, comme sa mère était vraiment oppressante, comment avait-elle fait pour ne se rendre compte de rien ? Cette question amère, Kyle ne la nota pas sur le papier. Il la mit de côté dans son esprit embrouillé, il devait penser cela parce qu’il était énervé. 

Irrité par ses propres pensées, Kyle posa sa tête sur ses avants bras et attendit en silence. S’il pensait à autre chose cela le calmerait peut-être. Alors des images défilèrent devant ses yeux : le regard si vif de Stan fut son premier flash, puis la fumée des cigarettes. Il repensa aux chamailleries de Bebe et de Stan. Le sourire de Kenny, si chaleureux, mais qui gardait une certaine malice. Les formes de Bebe, si bien placées, et d’un coup il vit les hanches si larges de Cartman -Éric?- qui lui faisaient face quand il allait se laver. Putain, pourquoi pensait-il aux formes de Cartman ? Sans ressentir de dégoût ? 

Il n’eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions : son interne le salua, en face de lui, accompagnée du Docteur Mackey. 

“Bonjour, Monsieur Broflovski, le salua le psychiatre tandis que l’interne lui fit un hochement de tête.

“Bonjour, Monsieur”, répondit Kyle, mal à l’aise. 

Dans un sens ils tombaient au meilleur moment, mais Kyle restait encore déstabilisé à cause de ses pensées. 

“Allons-y.”

Les deux le dépassèrent et Kyle se leva pour les suivre dans le petit couloir. Ils s’arrêtèrent à la salle où ils avaient été hier, Madame Kure et lui. Le Docteur Mackey lui fit un signe de la main, lui indiquant de s’asseoir. Kyle obtempéra pendant que Madame Kure fermait la porte, et les deux médecins prirent place en face de lui. 

“Alors, je me présente Monsieur Broflovski, commença le psychiatre, je suis le psychiatre de l’unité : Monsieur Mackey, m’kay ?”

Kyle hocha de la tête. 

“Comment vous sentez vous aujourd’hui, Monsieur Broflovski ?”

L’interne ouvrit alors son carnet bleu. 

“Ça va, ça va. 

\- Comment s’est passée votre arrivée ? 

\- Plutôt bien, je suppose.

\- M’kay. Vous avez sympathisé avec plusieurs personnes, non ?”

Kyle hocha la tête doucement. 

“Très bien. Alors, Kyle, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? 

\- C’est à vous de me le dire, non ?, répondit impoliment Kyle en se braquant; il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l’aise avec cette question.

\- M’kay. Je sais que cela peut vous mettre mal à l’aise, mais nous avons besoin que vous nous dites votre point de vue, ce que vous avez vécu. Alors, qu’est-ce qui a fait que vous vous retrouviez ici ?”, demanda de nouveau le psychiatre. 

Cette fois-ci, Kyle prit en considération la question de l’homme en face de lui -ses lunettes étaient si petites par rapport à son visage, c’était étonnant. 

“Beh, euh... J’ai fais une tentative de suicide il y a environ trois mois et une autre bien avant, et comme mon état ne s'améliorait pas, bah, me voilà.”

Kyle ponctua son petit discours d’un haussement d’épaules de façon décontractée. 

“M’kay. Et vous en pensiez quoi, de venir ici ? 

\- Pas grand-chose. 

\- Et vous vous sentez comment, en ce moment ?

\- Rien de spécial, ça va.”

Il décida de ne pas aborder le sujet de ses cauchemars et de ses crises de panique. Il ne voulait pas s’éterniser dans cet hôpital, il répondrait franchement s’ils posaient la question, mais il n'aborderais pas le sujet seul. 

“Pas de cauchemars, m’kay ?”

Oh, bordel. Évidemment, tiens.

“Euh, si, avoua-t-il d’une voix faible.

\- Quelle fréquence ? 

\- Toutes les nuits, confia Kyle après un silence.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, j’aimerais qu’on parle de votre vie, Monsieur Broflovski, m’kay ?”

Kyle hocha simplement la tête, les épaules en avant et les yeux dans le vague. 

“Je sais que c’est très dur pour vous de parler de votre passé, mais nous en avons besoin pour vous comprendre, m’kay ?”

Kyle hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas vraiment parler, il avait peur de se mettre à pleurer.

“Alors, dites-nous, Monsieur Broflovski, pourquoi avez-vous fait ces tentatives de suicide ?”

Le regard du Docteur Mackey et de l’interne était bienveillant, encourageant, mais Kyle sentait ce noeud dans sa gorge, celui qui l’empêchait de parler de son histoire. Néanmoins, il se bouscula et se força à en parler. 

“Je... j’ai fait ça parce que- que je ne voulais plus- plus vivre...”

Il hoquetait pour ne pas pleurer mais il sentait les larmes monter à une vitesse ahurissante. Mackey et Kure le regardaient avec compassion, et il sentit une chaleur dans son bas-ventre qui le poussait à parler. Il n’y avait pas de colère comme dans le regard de ses parents quand il a fallu qu’il s’explique à l’hôpital... Non, juste des personnes qui font leur travail. 

“Je, (Kyle soupira et affaissa ses épaules) je ne pouvais plus vivre avec ce secret. Je voulais en finir, je voulais juste... c’est contradictoire, mais, mais en fait, je (son débit de parole s’était accéléré, comme ses pensées), je voulais vivre, en fin de compte.”

Devant le regard paisible du psychiatre et les yeux bleus de l’interne fixés sur son carnet, Kyle se sentait encouragé à continuer. 

“J’ai-j’ai tout avoué dans une lettre la première fois, je ne voulais pas vivre toutes les histoires qui suivent... l’aveu de viols. Parce que c’est... j’ai été violé par mon oncle pendant des années.”

La confession lui soulagea ce poids dans la gorge, et il explosa en sanglots. Ce ne fut pas comme au poste de police, il avait été poussé à y aller et forcé, inconsciemment certainement, par ses parents à raconter ce qu’il avait vécu. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler, pourquoi aurait-il sauté d’un pont sinon ? Cet aveu était... si différent. Les médecins n’étaient pas là pour chercher la justice, ils voulaient juste qu’il aille mieux, qu’il se sente bien et même qu’il soit heureux, si cela était possible. 

Alors il parla. 

Il raconta qu’avant le “jour J”, comme il l'appelait, il était déjà très perturbé. Il aurait dû passer plusieurs semaines avec son oncle les vacances d’été, juste après ses A-levels, qu’il a d’ailleurs eu haut la main. Il avait toujours eu des bonnes notes mais il ne le faisait pas pour lui, plutôt pour ses parents. Pour lui, les études ne servaient à rien, il ne se projetait pas dans l’avenir. Ses parents avaient décidé qu’il ferait des études de droit et avaient toujours mis de côté pour ses études en faculté. 

Lui il ne voulait pas vraiment, enfin, il s’en fichait. 

Ses parents s’étaient occupé de son inscription à une fac proche du domicile familial, parce qu’ils n’auraient pas les moyens de lui payer un loyer en plus, et qu’il était impensable que Kyle ait un job à côté. 

Kyle était fatigué d’essayer d’envoyer des petits SOS à ses parents sans qu’ils ne voient rien, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas avouer directement à sa famille ce qu’il vivait chez son oncle. Pour lui, ils ne l’auraient pas cru, et ils auraient aussi pu mettre la faute sur Kyle et non sur son oncle. Et, tout simplement, il ne pouvait pas vocaliser ses agressions. 

Il continua chronologiquement et précisa le “jour J”. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’il était à bout. Ses A-levels étaient terminées, et il remarqua que dès qu’il n’avait plus eu d’examens son état avait empiré. Les angoisses qu’il pouvait gérer avec de l’herbe étaient devenues incontrôlables. Ses pensées tournaient toujours en rond dans sa tête, il repensait toujours aux actes de son oncle et à ce qu’il allait se passer ces vacances d’été. 

“Je me sentais pris au piège.”

Quelques jours avant le “jour J”, Kyle commençait à se sentir plus mal qu’à l’accoutumée. Ses pensées suicidaires étaient présentes comme jamais, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. 

“Je pense... je pense que c’était des délires, hésita Kyle. J’avais l’impression d’être, euh, une sorte de démon, de quelqu’un qui ne méritait rien. Et ça a duré plusieurs jours. Je me frappais sous la douche et me griffais, j’avais l’impression que mon corps n’était plus le mien. Que je ne valais pas la peine.”

Et c’est comme ça qu’il a été amené à voler la voiture de ses parents et à conduire jusqu’au pont le plus proche. 

“Et la deuxième fois, j’ai pris tous les médicaments que m’avait prescrit ma psychiatre avec de l’alcool... Et me voilà”, termina-t-il en se replaçant sur la chaise rembourrée orange. 

Le Docteur Mackey le regardait avec un profond intérêt et l’interne écrivait frénétiquement. 

Kyle avait vraiment l’impression d’être plus léger. Il n’avait jamais parlé de son histoire... de ce point de vue. Il n’avait pas à décrire tous les actes, à donner des détails, sauf s’il le voulait. Et cette liberté silencieuse lui faisait un bien monstre. 

“Je comprends que cela a été vraiment traumatisant pour vous, Monsieur Broflovski.

\- Plutôt, oui, répondit-il simplement. 

\- Vous avez beaucoup de courage, Monsieur Broflovski. Vous êtes proche de votre petit frère, Ike, c’est cela, m’kay ?”

Kyle hocha la tête. 

“Et quel âge a-t-il ? 

\- 13 ans. 

\- Vous avez quelques années d’écart. Je suis certain qu’Ike vous trouve aussi très courageux, je me trompe ? 

\- Non, et je sais pas pourquoi”, avoua Kyle, réellement incertain.

Madame Kure releva enfin ses yeux bleus de son carnet et leur regard se croisèrent. Ses magnifiques yeux en amande étaient si chaleureux que Kyle en oublia presque qu’elle venait d’entendre une histoire de viol et de tentative de suicide. Presque.

“Il faut beaucoup de courage pour rester, Monsieur Broflovski. Beaucoup de courage et persévérance afin d’affronter ce que vous avez vécu. 

\- Mais je... voulais -il ne le conjugua pas au présent, même si le présent était le temps le plus adéquat- mourir, en quoi cela fait de moi quelqu’un de courageux ?

\- Vous avez cédé à la pression, cela est compréhensible au vu de votre situation et de l’état que vous nous avez décrits.”

Kyle haussa les épaules, les yeux détournés vers la porte. Il se sentait épuisé, même si soulagé. Parler de ses... traumatismes ? Cela était très éprouvant pour lui, et le Docteur Mackey le comprit au regard assommé de son jeune patient. Alors, il annonça la fin de la séance, et Madame Kure ajouta qu’ils parleraient de ce dont ils avaient discuté la veille lundi matin. Pendant que Madame Kure ouvrait la porte, le Docteur Mackey précisa qu’ils se verraient lundi. Une fois que la porte était fermée à clé, il ajouta : 

“Je vous assure que vous êtes mieux parmi les vivants, Monsieur Broflovski”, avec un sourire bienveillant. Et ils partirent, le laissant perplexe dans le petit couloir. 

Ce fut au repas du midi que les autres les rejoignirent : Bebe sautillait auprès de Kenny en encourageant son amie Red à venir et Cartman traînait les pieds jusqu’à sa place. 

“Alors, gros lard, t’as pas faim ce midi ? C’est un miracle”, rigola malicieusement Stan en s'essayant. 

Sans attendre, le plus gros l’insulta lui et sa famille et s’enfonça dans son siège en protestant dans sa barbe. 

Kyle se sentait à l’aise avec ces jeunes. Ils étaient tous si différents et pourtant tellement semblables. Ils mangèrent dans le brouhaha ambiant, et Kyle en oublia que sa nourriture était à peine comestible. Il était bien, là, juste comme cela, à rire avec ses amis. Pouvait-il les considérer comme des amis ? Après tout, il ne connaissait rien d’eux... mais Kyle sentait en son for intérieur que tout ce qu’il savait était amplement suffisant. 

Quand le repas fut terminé, Cartman retourna se coucher tandis que Kenny, Bebe et Red retournèrent dans leurs chambres. Stan était par ailleurs surpris que Kenny ne vienne pas fumer avec lui. “Il doit se masturber, même si je sais qu’il n’a pas besoin d’être seul dans la chambre pour le faire”, avait remarqué Stan en riant.

Sa journée passa très vite. Il discuta pendant des heures avec Stan sous le soleil de l’après-midi, réchauffés par ces épais rayons lumineux. Il n’y avait pas de brise, et Kyle eut même chaud avec sa veste. 

Kyle appris beaucoup sur Stan cet après-midi. Il avait été embrigadé par des scientologues, plus jeune -sa famille était catholique- et maintenant il était complètement athée. Il détestait sa grande soeur, c’était “une vraie connasse de merde”, pour paraphraser, et heureusement pour lui, elle était partie faire ses études un peu loin, alors elle ne rentrait pas le week-end quand lui avait ses permissions. 

Stan pouvait être très bavard, et l’après-midi défila à une vitesse incroyable. Kyle trouvait Stan réellement intéressant, et cela semblait être réciproque, même si Kyle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. 

Kyle se haïssait vraiment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Stan très attirant. Ses cheveux de jais n’étaient pas très épais, mais il semblait en avoir une grosse masse, et Kyle se réprimait de passer une main dans ces cheveux si lisses. Quand il était plus jeune, ses cheveux roux étaient frisés comme des poils, il détestait ses cheveux, mais heureusement ses prières furent entendues et ses frisettes se détendirent avec l’âge afin d’obtenir de belles boucles. Mais Kyle ne restait pas pour le moins satisfait de ses cheveux. Il avait un faible pour les cheveux lisses. Du moins, pour les garçons, parce qu’il trouvait la chevelure indisciplinée de Bebe magnifique. Était-il en train de dire qu’il avait des préférences pour les garçons ? 

Stan lui raconta qu’il aimait le football américain, et qu’il avait même été dans l’équipe de son lycée, et Kyle était désormais complètement fasciné. Il avait toujours envié les joueurs de son école : ils étaient beaux, sportifs et toujours avec les filles les plus belles du lycée; mais il les avait aussi détesté d’une force surhumaine : c’étaient eux qui le harcelaient. Kyle raconta alors rapidement ses années lycéennes tourmentées par ces joueurs en question, et Stan réprima une grimace.

“Je sais, j’ai fait partie de ces cons.

\- Oh.”

Un silence s’installa entre eux, le premier depuis des heures. Aucun des deux n’était capable de reprendre la conversation, ayant tous les deux des milliers de questions en tête. Finalement, Kyle se lança, plutôt incertain de sa question, elle la mettait en danger, mais il savait qu’elle confirmerait quelque chose de plus gros. 

“Si j’avais été dans ton lycée, tu m’aurais harcelé ?”, demande Kyle en posant son dos sur le dossier de la chaise en plastique, qui grinça.

Stan ne répondit pas de suite. Il garda quelques secondes sa tête dans ses mains, puis releva lentement la tête, le visage fermé. 

“Je suppose, oui, si mes pseudos amis auraient commencé j’aurais suivi, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules et en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement attristé par sa réponse. Mais déjà que je regrette tout ce que j’ai fait au lycée, si ça avait été toi, je sais pas...

\- Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? En quoi je suis différent des autres que tu as harcelé ?”

Ces questions les prirent tous deux au dépourvu. Kyle posa ses mains sur sa bouche, comme s’il n’avait pas voulu dire cette phrase. Il les avait pensé, mais il n’avait pas voulu les dire. Il fallait croire que sa bouche avait été plus rapide. 

Une fois le choc passé, Stan laissa échapper un rire nerveux et se gratta la nuque, mal à l’aise. Kyle laissa doucement tomber ses mains, prêt à s’excuser, mais Stan le devança. 

“Je sais pas, mais toi, j’aurais juste pas pu.”

Kyle ne pu pas retenir le petit sourire qui s’installa sur ses lèvres, et sa question trouva une réponse qui le flatta. Stan lui rendit son sourire, toujours courbé, mal à l’aise de s’être mis à nu sur son passé regrettable. Mais cela n'intéressait pas Kyle. Non, au contraire, Kyle était satisfait de savoir que Stan était son ami, qu’il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et ce fut avec des papillons dans le ventre, plein d’espoir et d’amitié, que Kyle enlaça rapidement Stan avant qu’il ne quitte l’unité pour rentrer chez lui pour le week-end -il ne laissa pas Stan répondre à son embrassade, il se recula avant.

Le repas du soir fut... étrange ? Jamais il n’avait pris les repas à table seul avec Cartman. Le matin ne comptait pas, ils mangeaient tous les deux sur leur bureau, à environ trois mètres de distance, et face au mur. Ils n’avaient pas à se parler pour apprécier leur petit-déjeuner. Néanmoins, qu’ils soient face à face, seuls, lui fit un choc. Ils s’étaient très peu parlé cette semaine, ils avaient toujours des interactions de groupe, au final, pas juste tous les deux. 

Une fois l’entrée servie, Kyle regardait Cartman attentivement. Il voulait lui parler, apprendre à le connaître, mais comment ? Perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux dérivèrent vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur les Rocheuses. Du coin de l’oeil, il remarqua de Cartman avait relevé les yeux vers lui. Saisissant cette opportunité, il tourna la tête vers son voisin de chambre et de table -certes, un peu trop vite. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, et si Cartman avait le visage fermé mais pourtant les yeux si brillants, Kyle, quant à lui, lui sourit maladroitement mais, il espérait, amicalement. 

“Je voulais-

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, sale Juif ?”, le coupa Cartman en gobant son entrée.

Kyle fronça les sourcils, irrité. Décidément, il comprenait la certaine animosité que pouvait avoir Bebe envers Cartman, c’était un connard. Kyle avait remarqué son regard étincelant, et il était décidé à calmer les ardeurs du plus gros.

“J’aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m’as aidé cette semaine, gros cul”, cracha Kyle en commençant sa soupe insipide. 

Kyle nota que les yeux bleus de son voisin s'obscurcirent, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient totalement ternes. Etait-ce parce que Kyle l’avait insulté ? Ou parce qu’il avait parlé du sujet tabou des crises d’angoisse ?

“De quoi tu parles ?, grimaça Cartman en finissant son pain.

\- De mes angoisses, pourquoi tu m’as aidé ?”

Cartman balaya de la main sa question et commença à manger ses pâtes. 

“Tu m'aurais empêché de dormir en respirant comme un animal apeuré, répondit-il simplement. 

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m’as pas laissé dormir dans la salle d’eau ? Si tu ne m’aimes pas tant que ça- 

\- Écoute, soupira Cartman en jouant avec sa fourchette devant le visage de Kyle, je pisse la nuit. Je voulais pas avoir à t’entendre râler quand la lumière se serait allumée, tu vois ?”

Kyle hocha lentement la tête, dubitatif.

“Très bien”, conclut Cartman en se centrant sur son plat. 

Pour Kyle, les réponses données étaient des excuses bidon, mais comment le prouver ? Il en avait aucune idée. Alors il répondit sobrement mais sincèrement “Merci”. Il vit le regarda de Cartman se poser sur lui alors qu’il regardait maintenant ses assiettes avec un certain dégoût. Kyle était certain que les remerciements n’avaient pas touché Cartman, et pour lui donner raison, le gros ne répondit rien. Ils ne se parlèrent plus du repas. 

Une fois sortit de la salle des repas, Kyle se dirigea pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la salle télé. Il ne voulait pas être dans la même pièce que l'autre connard. 

La salle de télé était remplie de plusieurs sièges en plastique et de deux fauteuils semblant plus confortables, mais aussi plus sales. Une petite télévision était accrochée au mur d’en face de la porte, éteinte, avec la télécommande posée sur le petit meuble disposé sous la télévision. 

Kyle attrapa la télécommande noire et s’installa sur une chaise en plastique -cela semblait être la meilleure idée pour éviter les saletés. Kyle alluma la télévision et chercha une chaîne intéressante : sans succès probant. Il sorti alors son téléphone -il ne l’avait pas allumé depuis plusieurs heures !- et constata les nombreux appels et textes manqués de sa mère. Exacerbé, il envoya un texte à sa mère, lui précisant qu’il l'appellerait le lendemain et qu’elle n’avait pas de soucis à se faire. Il se sentait néanmoins mal de ne pas avoir fait attention aux appels de sa mère, mais cela arrivait. C’était parce qu’il passait du bon temps, elle devrait comprendre. Il se nota dans un coin de sa tête qu’il faudrait qu’il le fasse charger en vue de l’appel interminable qu’il allait recevoir le lendemain. 

Éclairé par la douce lumière de la télévision et par le soleil couchant à sa droite, Kyle ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien, à l’aise, avec le fredonnement de la petite télévision. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur peint en bleu de la salle de télé et il se reposa. Il fit de son mieux pour avoir des pensées positives, et il pensa notamment à Stan. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il trouvait l’homme si attirant. S’il l’avait juste trouvé beau, comme Kenny, par exemple, cela ne lui aurait posé aucun problème : en effet, les femmes se trouvaient belles entre elles, c’était normal de juger/comparer les personnes de son genre, non ? Mais là, il avait l’impression de sentir quelque chose en plus. Une sorte d’attraction. Kyle reconnaissait de l’admiration, mais le reste était complètement flou pour lui. 

Heureusement arriva Bebe en chantonnant, ce qui réveilla Kyle de sa légère torpeur et cessa ses pensées curieuses. 

“Yo, beau gosse, s'esclaffa Bebe en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils en tissu, ne tenant pas compte des nombreuses taches brunes dessus. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ?, rit Kyle, quelque peu gêné d’entendre une femme le complimenter -et une jolie femme, qui plus est.

\- T’as un beau cul, ne l’oublie jamais, frisettes, répondit plutôt platement Bebe en ouvrant un paquet de bonbons que Kyle n’avait pas remarqué avant. T’en veux ?”

Kyle attrapa quelques bonbons en gélatines et se rassit au fond de son siège. 

“Tu regardes de la merde, commenta la blonde au bout de plusieurs secondes, en s’asseyant au travers du fauteuil -personne ne s’asseyait correctement ici ?

\- Je me passerais bien de tes commentaires, grimaça Kyle en tirant la langue. 

\- T’es un marrant, toi ! Vas-y, laisse moi changer !”

Kyle lui lança alors la télécommande, trop paresseux pour se lever un tant soit peu. Il se lèvera quand il voudra plus de bonbons, par contre.

“T’es pas parti en perm’ ?

\- Je pars demain matin, un empêchement.”

Bebe s’arrêta sur une chaîne de dessins animés et Kyle explosa de rire. 

“Tu juges les programmes que je ne regardais même pas et toi tu viens avec des bonbecs pour regarder des dessins animés ? Je rêve ! 

\- Oh, Kyle, j’aime pas ton ton ! Tu juges, là, répondit Bebe en feignant de la stupéfaction. Tu es un très mauvais ami !

\- Je crois que tu juges, là, non ? 

\- Jamais !, s’écria-t-elle en secouant ses longues boucles blondes de droite à gauche. Je suis trop gentille pour ça ! Mais j’adore les dessins animés, grand con.”

La remarque fit rire Kyle, et après avoir simulé d’être vexée, Bebe pouffa avec lui. 

Elle était très belle, cela était indéniable. Elle avait cette douceur dans ces traits, cette tendresse qui attirait quiconque de sensé. Elle donnait confiance avec son grand sourire, ses petites fossettes et ses joues rondes et rosées. Kyle était flatté de pouvoir avoir une fille si belle dans son entourage, et elle semblait être intéressée, cultivée, même si pour une raison anodine elle adorait manger des bonbons devant des dessins animés pour enfants.

“En plus, c’est mon dessin animé préféré !”

Kyle fit alors attention aux images.

“Miraculous Ladybug, hein ?

\- Yup ! Des fois la 3D est vraiment dégueulasse mais j’aime trop, j’sais pas pourquoi.

\- J’suis certain que tu sais pourquoi tu l’aimes”, remarqua Kyle en regardant directement Bebe.

Ce constat lui avait échappé, mais il se demandait comment la jeune blonde allait réagir. Allait-elle se braquer comme Cartman ? Ou avouer la dure réalité, comme Stan ? Ou le charmer comme Kenny ? 

“Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, rouquin.”

Son ton n’était pas sec, mais pas doux non plus; comme si elle énonçait un fait. Elle le mettait en garde. Les traits si doux de son visage de porcelaine étaient durcis à cause de la vive lumière colorée de l’écran et la pénombre ambiante. Kyle avait franchi une limite, celle du ‘pourquoi elle était là’, certainement, et le roux ne voulait pas du tout rentrer sur ce terrain-là, alors il détourna la conversation. 

“Tu vas faire quoi, ce week-end ? 

\- Je vais voir mon copain !, lui sourit Bebe à pleines dents, et Kyle sut qu’il était pardonné. 

\- Oh, tu as un copain ? Je ne savais pas, répondit Kyle en déplaçant une chaise pour la mettre en face de lui et poser ses pieds dessus. 

\- Oui, depuis deux ans maintenant, il s’appelle Clyde. 

\- C’est super, dit sincèrement Kyle, regardant Bebe dans les yeux, maintenant ses pieds installés. 

\- Tu as une copine ?, demanda Bebe en enfonçant des bonbons dans sa bouche, et même dans la pénombre Kyle vit son regard intéressé. 

\- Non, répondit sobrement Kyle en haussant les épaules. 

\- T’en as déjà eu une ?, ajouta la blonde, maintenant totalement captivée, oubliant son dessin animé. 

\- On va dire, oui, s’amusa Kyle, genre quelques jours quand j’avais 8 ans. 

\- Pas depuis ?

\- Bah, non, affirma Kyle, troublé par l'intérêt que Bebe portait à sa vie amoureuse.

\- Mais t’es pédé ?”

Kyle ne sut pas quoi répondre et fronça les sourcils. Était-il homosexuel ? Justement, il n’en savait strictement rien, la trouverait-il attirante sinon ? Néanmoins, Bebe sembla comprendre différemment ce silence et s’esclaffa en gesticulant ses mains dans tous les sens : “Je voulais dire homosexuel ! Désolé, j’ai pris l’habitude de dire ‘pédé’, mais c’est pas offensant, hein ! Moi-même, je suis bi ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou autre !”

Kyle lui sourit, clairement amusé par son attitude et tous les gestes qu’elle faisait une fois déstabilisée. 

“Non, t’inquiète, j’avais pas fait gaffe.”

Il ne souligna pas le coming out de Bebe, regrettant cependant qu’elle se soit confiée dans un moment de détresse. Kyle n’était pas étonné de la sexualité de la blonde en face de lui, c’était comme si elle dégageait une aura autour d’elle, ou une attitude. C’était totalement cliché et certainement réducteur, mais Kyle avait l’impression qu’elle exhalait sa bisexualité. Comme Kenny, en fait. Il était certain que Kenny n’était pas hétéro.

Ils regardèrent alors le dessin animé tranquillement, et Kyle était satisfait d’entendre Bebe se moquer elle-même du ridicule des textes ou des personnages, ou tout simplement de l’animation. Qui plus est, ses observations étaient toujours tournées vers l’humour, alors ils rirent pendant toute la durée du dessin animé. 

Ce fut un temps précieux pour Kyle, et il espérait de même pour Bebe. Kyle savait que les personnes très ouvertes pouvaient, parfois, être les plus seules. 

Une fois que son paquet de bonbons fut vidé, Bebe lui indiqua qu’elle allait se coucher. Kyle regarda alors l’heure sur son portable : onze heures moins le quart. 

“Putain j’avais pas vu l’heure !, s’exclama Kyle en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. 

\- Hey, t’as un chargeur ?, demanda Bebe en s’étirant et en éteignant la télévision.

\- Nan, je vais leur demander de me le charger. 

\- Avec ta sangsue de mère je vais te filer le mien, ç’sera plus simple. J’en ai d’autres chez moi.

\- Euh, oui”, marmonna Kyle, visiblement étonné de la proposition de Bebe. 

_ Sangsue de mère ?  _ Bebe glissa qu’elle allait chercher son chargeur en quittant la pièce, et Kyle se retrouva un peu con. Il savait que sa mère était trop collée à lui... Mais au point de la comparer à une sangsue ? Une sangsue, c’est toxique, une sangsue elle aspire le sang des gens, l’énergie... Sa mère était-elle une sangsue ? Peut-être qu’elle ne voulait pas dire ce genre d’allégation, peut-être que c’était comme avec le mot “pédé”, peut-être qu’elle y est allée trop fort. 

Kyle alors attendit qu’elle revienne. Quand il l'aperçut enfin, elle brandissait un câble rose devant son torse, à l’intérieur de sa veste rose grande ouverte. Évidemment, qu’il serait rose. 

“Tiens, ça fait pas trop mâle mais t’auras pas à emprunter celui du gros lard”, lui sourit-elle. 

Kyle alors la remercia, et il attendu qu’elle s’excuse, qu’elle baragouine ne serait-ce qu’une petite excuse, mais Bebe l’enlaça, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans récupérer ses somnifères auprès des infirmières qui étaient passées vers dix heures dans les chambres, sauf dans les salles communes. Les patients devaient prendre leur médication pour le sommeil avant d’aller dormir. 

Le roux secoua sa tête vivement et enfouit le précieux chargeur dans sa poche. Elle ne devait pas penser ce qu’elle venait de dire. C’était cela.

Rapidement, il récupéra ses médicaments et ne fit pas l’effort de continuer la conversation que l’infirmière avait commencé. Il voulait réfléchir tranquillement. 

“Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Monsieur Broflovski, nous sommes là”, lui sourit gentiment l’infirmière. 

Kyle hocha la tête et repartit avec un gobelet en plastique en guise de souvenir. Il ouvrit lentement la porte, évitant un grand fracas, afin de ne pas réveiller son voisin qui dormait certainement. Quand Kyle passa sa tête dans l’embrasure de la porte, prêt à rentrer son corps dans la chambre, il entendit un petit bruit. Un couinement. Des pleurs. 

Kyle se figea, abasourdi. Cartman pleurait ? Ce n’était pas une grande surprise, s’il était si agressif c’était bien à la suite de quelque chose, mais Kyle n’aurait pas pu penser que ce garçon au visage fermé -et aussi, s’il suivait les quelques piques de Bebe- puisse ressentir des émotions négatives. Franchement, il n’avait pas assez réfléchi. 

Et à cet instant, il paraissait idiot avec sa tête dans la chambre et son cul en dehors, ses yeux écarquillés et le regard hagard. 

Bon, tout n’était pas perdu, Cartman ne l’avait pas entendu, il pouvait alors reculer sa tête, fermer la porte, toquer et entrer ? Oh, cela paraissait être le meilleur plan possible, du moins il ne pensait qu’à celui-ci. Alors Kyle ferma silencieusement la porte, respira un bon coup et toqua lentement et peu fort, comme s’il avait peur de réveiller quelqu’un.  _ Parfait _ . Il attendit quelques secondes et ouvrit la porte doucement et entra. Il entendit Cartman renifler, mais pas pleurer. 

“Excuse moi, je vais prendre des affaires, murmura Kyle en s’approchant du paravent qui séparait la chambre en deux. 

\- J’men fous, s’tu veux”, répondit sèchement Cartman.

Kyle se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas cracher une remarque acerbe et il récupéra un nouveau t-shirt pour dormir dans son placard, et il prit bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de son voisin, ni de regarder dans sa direction tout court. 

Il s’engouffra dans la salle de bain et se lava rapidement. Il voulait se coucher au plus vite. Pendant que l’eau réchauffait sa peau, il contemplait ce bout de plastique rose. C’était très symbolique pour Kyle, et il voulait que Bebe le ressente pareil : le début d’une amitié. Cette pensée était si naïve que le roux en rit un peu avant de se laver le visage. Il réfléchissait décidément trop, pour Bebe ce n’était qu’un chargeur parmi les plusieurs qu’elle s’était achetés à Walmart. 

En se brossant les dents, son esprit dériva vers Cartman. Pourquoi Cartman l’avait-il aidé pendant son anxiété ? Il en avait aussi, cela était clair, puisqu’il lui avait tendu son propre sac et non celui de Kyle. Ou alors Kyle se faisait des films et Cartman rangeait quelque chose dans ce sac congélation et il l’avait vidé pour lui ? De la nourriture, peut-être ? Non, il n’y avait pas de miettes. Ou des sachets de gâteaux ? 

“Putain Kyle, ta gueule”, murmura-t-il à son reflet avant de cracher son dentifrice. 

Pourquoi le gros pleurait ? Il ne savait pas. Il fera un pas vers lui ce week-end, mais s’il continuait à l’insulter Kyle allait vraiment répondre. 

Il s’endormit alors dans le silence le plus absolu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Comment c'était ? 
> 
> Je vous informe que je posterai toutes les deux semaines maintenant, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard à faire des recherches pour être la plus proche des réactions réelles. 
> 
> J'espère que vous comprenez *panique type animal crossing*


	5. Premier week-end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, alors, j'suis vraiment désolée !! J'ai eu des semaines de malade, sérieusement.   
> Déjà, mes exams, et je vais vous avouer avoir tout fait à la dernière minute parce que c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Je dis pas que ça marche, mais malheureusement je suis comme ça. Puis ma mère a eut des problèmes de santé, puis je suis allée la voir, puis j'ai revu des amis de ma "ville natale" (parce qu'elle ne l'ait pas mais j'y ais vécu toute ma vie)..  
> Enfin, bref, vous n'êtes pas un journal intime.
> 
> Ok alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire, sincèrement.   
> Je ne vous ais pas oublié, je n'ai pas oublié mon histoire non plus. J'ai tout en tête, trésor :*

Bebe partit juste après le petit déjeuner, pendant que Cartman se douchait. Elle sautillait dans tous les sens, clamant à qui voulait bien l’entendre qu’elle allait passer son week-end avec son petit copain, et Kyle était franchement ravi pour elle. Ils descendirent alors de l’immeuble, accompagné de l'infirmier Butters, afin de rejoindre ledit copain. Il faisait frais dehors, mais Kyle profita de l’air et de la verdure à ses pieds. Il était trop tôt pour voir les patients fumeurs du rez-de-chaussé, alors Kyle attendait serein le copain de Bebe -Clyde, non ?- sans se préoccuper des schizophrènes (il avait entendu que le rez-de-chaussée était réservé aux schizophrènes). Et même s’il ne voulait pas donner raison à ses parents, se lier d’amitié avec une personne si atteinte psychiatriquement n’était pas une super idée et il s’en rendait compte.

Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes, et Bebe se confondit en excuses en gesticulant dans tous les sens, ne voyant pas Clyde arriver au bout de cinq minutes.

“Je suis désolée, mais il m’avait dit qu’il était arrivé, oh putain...”

Butters avait beau lui dire que ce n’était pas grave, les deux patients voyaient bien qu’il était contrarié. Son ennui se comprenait, il y avait des vieux qui avaient besoin d’aide pour la toilette au dernier étage. Kyle grimaça et essaya de penser à autre chose. 

Quelqu’un dû entendre ses prières parce que débarqua en trombe un jeune homme avec une veste de football américain. Bien sûr qu’une fille comme Bebe était intéressée par les gars populaires et séduisants, même s’il semblait apercevoir une proéminence abdominale ainsi que des cuisses épaisses. Elle aimait les hommes enrobés ? Bebe ne lui laissa pas le temps de s’approcher plus près qu’elle accourut vers lui avec son sac à dos rose et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Une fois qu’il était certain que Bebe était en sécurité, Butters invita Kyle à rentrer.

Dans la cage d’escalier Butters montait deux marches par deux marches, et Kyle se sentit obligé de suivre son rythme. Et bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans son unité. Kyle soupira et déambula jusqu’à la terrasse. 

Le vide de la terrasse était inconnu pour Kyle, et il s’assaya maladroitement sur une des chaises en plastique. Il respira quelques minutes l’air frais avant que son portable se mette à sonner dans sa poche. Kyle soupira, et il se sentit instantanément épuisé, mais il devait répondre. 

Le coup de fil avec sa mère fut très long, beaucoup trop long. Certainement au bout d’une heure, Cartman le rejoignit sur la terrasse et se moqua en silence de son air désespéré. Il fallut que Kyle reste pendu à son portable pendant une bonne demi-heure de plus pour que sa mère lui lâche la grappe, et il balança son portable sur la table, exaspéré et tendu. 

“Eh bien ! Pourquoi tu lui réponds si elle te met dans cet état ?”, demanda sincèrement Cartman en relevant ses yeux de son écran. 

Il s’était installé sur une des chaises sans accoudoirs -pouvait-il rentrer dans celles avec des accoudoirs ?- et avait traîné sur son portable pendant toute la durée de l’appel avec sa mère. 

“J’ai pas le choix, c'est ma mère, siffla Kyle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et alors ? Des parents peuvent être casse-couilles, le Juif.”

Kyle se redressa sur sa chaise et il croisa le regard pétillant de Cartman ainsi que son sourire sadique. Cela lui faisait plaisir, apparemment. 

“Tu veux jouer à ça, gros cul ?, tâtonna Kyle en croisant les bras, défiant.

\- De quoi, Juif ? Je suis certain que ta sale juive de mère te colle aux basques et que tu ne peux plus te la voir.”

Kyle voyait très bien ce sourire sadique, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Ainsi, il savait qu’il ne fallait pas répondre aux provocations sadiques. Pourtant, son corps lui hurlait de répliquer, de ne pas se laisser marcher dessus par ce sale merdeux. 

“Certainement, mais ma mère n’est pas la génitrice d’un déchet de plus d’un quintal.

\- Ouais, commença Cartman en haussant les épaules, son sourire ayant disparu. Mais si on est tous les deux là c’est qu’il y a une raison.”

Kyle ne répondit pas. Il fixa quelques secondes Cartman, cherchant le vrai sens de ses dernières paroles. Voulait-il qu’il lui révèle ce qu’il foutait là ? Se moquait-il ? D’autre part, le visage bouffi de son voisin s’était adouci, il ne restait que ses yeux fulgurants. 

Face au regard déboussolé du roux, Cartman lui sourit et lui tendit une main. 

“On n’a jamais eu l’opportunité de se présenter correctement-, commença Cartman tout sourire avant de se faire couper par Kyle.

\- Normal, tu m’as évité pendant plusieurs jours, exposa dubitativement Kyle face à la main épaisse de Cartman. 

\- Ne rend pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l’est, Juif, cracha Cartman avec une ébauche de son sourire sadique. Je suis Eric Cartman

\- J’ai pas à me présenter, hein ?, demanda lassement Kyle en empoignant la main moite du plus gros.

\- Nah, Kahl. On t’a déjà parlé de moi ?”

Le roux se retient de rire face à l’expression jubilatoire de son voisin. Il savait qu’on avait parlé de sa personne, et cela l’enchantait. Kyle comprit qu’il était ravi qu’on parle de lui et cela même si ce fut négatif, et sa pensée se confirma très vite. Il hocha la tête en s’essuyant la main sur son jean. 

“Bah tu vois, dit Cartman en s’approchant de Kyle avec cette fois-ci un sourire pervers aux lèvres, je suis pire que ce qu’on t’a dit.”

Pour le coup, Kyle ne put s’empêcher d’exploser de rire face à l’attitude pseudo cruelle de Cartman. Entre ses larmes frénétiques il aperçut les sourcils froncés du plus gros, ainsi que ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Quand Cartman lui demanda sèchement ce qu’il avait, Kyle commença à se frapper les genoux, hilare. 

Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes afin de pouvoir reprendre son souffle et stopper ses larmes, et Cartman n’avait pas bougé de sa position, sauf que maintenant il portait un regard blasé, et Kyle savait que c’était pour cacher autre chose. 

“T’as bien rit, c’est bon ?, grinça-t-il en faisant glisser le portable du roux grâce à une pichenette.

\- Tu m’as tué avec ton ton genre mafieux, avoua Kyle en s'essuyant les yeux pour la dernière fois avec la manche de sa veste. Oh bordel, c’était génial.”

Cartman, faussement vexé, ne répondit pas et regarda Kyle intensément. 

“Désolé, vraiment”, tenta Kyle en récupérant son portable et en lançant un sourire hésitantà son voisin. 

Cartman sembla accepter les excuses puisqu’il haussa les épaules et passa à autre chose. Une petite voix dans la tête du roux lui indiqua qu’Eric Cartman était prude dans l’expression de ses sentiments, mais Kyle voulait en savoir plus. 

“On est bien mieux sans ces ksos, même si ta compagnie juive n’est pas des meilleures, dit le plus gros, les yeux luisants.

\- Tu ne me connais même pas, protesta Kyle. Puis ce sont pas des ksos.

\- Je te retourne l’affirmation : tu ne les connais pas, Juif ; et pour finir : je suis quelqu’un de très critique, objecta Cartman avec un grand sourire. 

\- Quelqu’un qui a les genoux cachés sous son bide ne devrait pas avoir la critique facile, pesta le roux en croisant les bras. 

\- Dit-il alors qu’il n’a pas d’âme, ha !”

Il fallait qu’il se l’avoue, Kyle aimait bien ce petit jeu. Il avait remarqué l’étincelle dans le regard bleu océan de son voisin. C’était étonnant, que ce soit Kenny, Stan ou Cartman, ils avaient tous les trois des yeux bleus, mais Kyle pourrait d’ores et déjà les distinguer. Kenny avait les yeux bleus d’un ciel d’été, calme et reposant ; Stan, lui, avait des iris électriques, d’un bleu orageux témoignant d’un grand conflit intérieur ; tandis que Cartman, ses petits yeux en amande étaient profonds, le genre de bleu envoûtant dans lequel pourrait très bien se noyer de fuligineuses émeraudes. Un bleu transcendant mais pourtant effrayant. Un océan n’est jamais calme bien longtemps. 

Déstabilisé par ses pensées, Kyle détourna son regard captiver de celui interrogatif de son voisin.

“Tu es là depuis longtemps ?, demanda Kyle en fixant le sol, clairement mal à l’aise. 

\- Euh, trois semaines je pense, répondit nonchalamment Cartman. Je vais t’avouer que je m’en fous un peu. Ici, j’suis tranquille. Puis ma mère vient m’apporter à graille quand j’ai plus rien, alors c’est comme si j’étais au paradis. 

\- Elle habite loin ?

\- Pas très loin, mais j’veux pas retourner la voir. Moins j’la vois, mieux j’me porte.”

Cette fois, Kyle releva la tête. Cartman se curait les ongles avec les dents placidement, mais Kyle sentit cette amertume pas si cachée pour sa génitrice. 

Audacieusement, le roux questionna son voisin sur sa relation avec sa mère, et Cartman l’envoya balader d’une force que Kyle en cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s’en remettre. C’était certainement mérité, alors il ne poussa pas davantage. 

Le repas du midi fut beaucoup plus calme que ceux de la semaine, ne restant plus que les vieux séniles, Kyle, Cartman et Red en moins de quarante ans. 

“Pourquoi elle mange toute seule, s’interrogea Kyle face au comportement méfiant de la jeune fille quelques tables plus loin. 

\- Elle fait confiance qu’aux gonzesses, répondit Cartman la bouche pleine. Elle a vécu pas mal de merdes.”

Kyle hocha la tête, comprenant totalement le sentiment de cette fille. 

Pendant plusieurs années, il avait eu extrêmement peur des adultes. A cet âge-là, il était impossible pour lui de distinguer tous les adultes, c’est-à-dire que si un adulte lui faisait du mal, alors tous les autres pouvaient le faire également. C’était terrorisé qu’il eût grandi avec cette idée que ses professeurs et même ses parents pourraient aussi devenir des bourreaux. Il ne parlait pas en classe et ne répondait pas aux adultes qui n’étaient pas ses parents. C’était un comportement étrange pour un très jeune garçon, mais il fallait croire qu’il était plus simple de se voiler la face que de faire exploser une monstrueuse vérité. 

Ils discutèrent alors tous les deux et Kyle fut surpris d’apprendre que Cartman avait plus de vingt ans et qu’il travaillait dans un garage. 

“Tu fais plus jeune ! 

\- Je sais, je suis beau gosse, se vanta Cartman en posant une main fière sur sa poitrine. 

\- Je dirai plus que le gras, ça conserve, pouffa Kyle, sa tête appuyée sur sa main. 

\- Je ne suis pas gros, j’ai une ossature lourde, protesta simplement Cartman, ce qui fit glousser Kyle. 

\- Sincèrement, reprit le roux en tripotant sa nourriture, je pensais que tu avais plus mon âge. 

\- Et t’as quel âge ? 

\- Bah, j’ai 18 ans, répondit timidement Kyle en enfonçant son visage dans la paume de sa main. 

\- Non, tu déconnes !, s’exclama Cartman, ce qui lui valu un reproche d’une des infirmières. Tu n’es même pas à la fac, hein ? 

\- Tu n’es pas allé à la fac, qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?”, grommela-t-il.

Cartman ne répondit pas, et Kyle écarta ses doigts afin de voir le visage troublé de son voisin. 

Certes, Kyle faisait plus âgé avec ses traits fins et anguleux, mais la différence ne lui semblait pas si choquante que cela, contrairement à l’âge réel de Cartman. Il était imberbe avec des traits ronds, un visage encore marqué par une expression enfantine. Jamais Kyle lui aurait donné plus de vingt ans, mais pourtant il en avait vingt-deux ! 

“Tu as déjà bu ? 

\- Bien sûr, attends, répondit Kyle en roulant des yeux. J’allais pas attendre vingt-et-un an alors que partout dans le monde c’est dix-huit ans. 

\- T’as attendu dix-huit ?, sourit malicieusement Cartman comme s’il connaissait déjà la réponse. 

\- Non.

\- J’en étais sûr, putain !, s’écria Cartman les yeux vibrants d’ardeur, et il insulta silencieusement les infirmières quand elles lui demandèrent de parler moins fort. T’es ivrogne ? 

\- Mais non, c’est quoi le rapport, grommela Kyle en délaissant son dessert. 

\- Oh rien, mais si t’es branché alcool Bebe aura ce que tu désires, lui chuchota Cartman, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, avant de ponctuer sa phrase par un clignement d’oeil. 

\- De quoi tu parles ?, demanda Kyle en planquant de nouveau son visage dans sa main. 

\- Tu verras lundi, mini-Juif. Quoi que...”

Kyle n’eut pas le courage de protester contre le surnom que venait de lui attribuer Cartman. Il était tremblotant ainsi que rouge pivoine, et il était également certain que sa main ne cachait pas son visage en entier et que Cartman interpréterait ses légers tremblements de la mauvaise manière. Comme pour acquiescer, il entendit le rire gras de son voisin et il sentit un bras frôler le sien : c’était Cartman qui finissait son dessert.

Une fois le repas terminé, Cartman reparti dans la chambre pour faire sa “sieste quotidienne”, et Kyle se retrouva seul sur la terrasse. 

Il s’alluma une cigarette et la fuma sereinement en admirant le paysage entre les stores bétonnés. Au final, Cartman n’était pas si mal que cela. Il était certes peste, mais Kyle voyait que ce n’était pas de la méchanceté pure mais de la protection. Chacun possède sa propre manière de se protéger du monde extérieur, après tout. Kyle était certain que sa haine envers le peuple juif n’était que façade, s’il lui demandait la date de naissance d’Hitler ainsi que quelques bribes d’histoire sur lui Cartman serait incapable de répondre. 

Kyle expira de la fumée et il détendit ses épaules. Il était bien ici, finalement. Qui l’aurait cru ! Être à l’aise dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Pourtant, c’était réel, et Kyle avait envie d’avancer, d’aller mieux. C’était l’environnement qui y jouait, il le savait, que peut-être s’il n’était pas entouré de jeunes de son âge -enfin il semblerait que Bebe était la plus proche de son âge- mais simplement de vieux séniles il se serait très mal accoutumé à l’hôpital. Kyle haussa les épaules et s’assaya sur une des chaises, la faisant grincer sous son poids. Il ne fallait pas penser au négatif, ne pas penser au fameux et douloureux “si”. 

Ainsi, Kyle passa une bonne partie de son après-midi sur la terrasse, à profiter du soleil et du temps qui s’était quelque peu réchauffé. De temps en temps, un homme d’environ la cinquantaine le rejoignait et fumait sa cigarette électronique. 

Le roux pensa vaguement à ses parents inquiets, et à sa mère. Les mots de Bebe lui revinrent en tête : “ta sangsue de mère”. Profitant d’avoir un chargeur à disposition, Kyle vida sa batterie à faire des recherches sur les parents trop “collants”. Au début, il tomba sur des articles bidons écrits par le Huffington Post, et Kyle reconnu vaguement le comportement de sa mère, mais sans plus. Au bout d’une heure de “recherches” -plus du scrolling d’articles sans fondements scientifiques véritables type WikiHow- Kyle tomba sur des articles d’études psychologiques, et il commença à avoir des vertiges. 

Certains souvenirs remontèrent en même temps que sa lecture, et les vertiges s’intensifièrent. C’est blafard qu’il quitta la terrasse, les yeux vitreux. 

Il déambula prudemment jusqu’à sa chambre et il s’enferma dans la salle d’eau. Lentement, il se passa de l’eau sur le visage. Il transpirait et haletait. Il avait mal à l’estomac, et il ne fit pas attention aux légers cognements contre la porte. Doucement, il releva sa tête de l’évier pour se regarder. 

Il était affreux, ses yeux étaient vides mais luisants et sa peau laiteuse. Ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête, des souvenirs jaillissaient tels des geysers, et Kyle en eut la nausée. Il eut tout juste le temps de positionner sa tête au-dessus de la cuvette qu’il régurgita son déjeuner. Vaguement, il entendit la porte s’ouvrir et il sentit soudainement une lourde main se poser sur son dos.

Après le dîner, Kyle s’effondra sur son lit, à bout de forces. Il se glissa sous son plaid et ferma les yeux. Il resta ainsi ensommeillé plusieurs dizaines de minutes, ayant trop mal au ventre pour s’endormir complètement. 

Sa tête était lourde et son esprit fumeux, désirant voiler les souvenirs douloureux. Se sentant mal à l’aise dans son jean et sa veste, Kyle trouva la force de se dévêtir de ses vêtements mais garda néanmoins son caleçon, ne se sentant pas d’aller chercher son pyjama dans son placard. Kyle couvra son oreiller inconfortable de sa veste orange et il s’enroula dans toutes ses couvertures. 

Il était éreinté et pourtant trop fatigué pour s’endormir. Kyle se tourna vers la porte et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit remuant. Soudain, une vive lumière lui brûla la rétine et cela même si ses paupières étaient closes. 

“Putain, grogna-t-il en enfonçant son visage sous les couvertures. 

\- J’ai un truc pour toi, annonça Cartman en fermant la porte un peu trop fort. 

\- Ta gueule...

\- Aller, ça va te faire du bien.”

Kyle ne répondit pas, peut-être que s’il ignorait la présence de son voisin, ce dernier se tairait ou partirait ? Il l’avait bien laissé tranquille après le repas, il pouvait très bien le refaire maintenant. 

“Kyle, gémit longuement Cartman en lui secouant les jambes. 

\- Putain, Cartman, j’te jure que je vais te défoncer si tu me secoues encore, jura-t-il en se roulant en boule. 

\- Roh, mais Kyle, même avec leurs cachets ça va pas mieux. Je sais que tu n’arriveras pas à dormir, j’ai de quoi t’aider.”

La voix de Cartman semblait enjouée, ce qui éveilla l’attention de Kyle. Le roux ouvrit les yeux et il vit l’ombre trapu de son voisin à côté de son lit à travers ses fines couvertures et ses plaids. 

“De quoi tu parles, connard ? 

\- Sors de là et je te montre.” 

Kyle grogna tel un animal. Il n’avait pas la force de se lever, et puis comment son colocataire de chambre pouvait avoir quelque chose de plus efficace que les cachets des infirmières... A moins que...

“Tu as de la drogue ?, demanda perplexe Kyle en essayant de libérer le haut de son visage de toutes ces couches. 

\- Tu aimerais, hein, sale Juif. Que je te file de la drogue gratis, hein, répondit Cartman, et Kyle savait pertinemment qu’il portait ce sourire sadique aux lèvres, il l'entendait.

\- Ta gueule, putain. 

\- Non, j’ai autre chose.”

Kyle sorti enfin le haut de son crâne de sa forteresse, et il aperçut la bouteille de Contrex dans les mains de Cartman. Dépité, il roula des yeux avant de fusiller le plus gros du regard. 

“Tu as de la Contrex, sérieux. Tu me fais chier pour de la Contrex. Je vais te-

\- Ta gueule Kyle, et bois ça, le coupa Cartman en lui tendant la bouteille. 

\- Non, j’ai pas soif”, répliqua Kyle en s’asseyant instinctivement. 

Les deux garçons se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Cartman semblait amusé par le comportement et les réponses du roux, qui le regardait désormais avec des yeux meurtriers. 

“Pourquoi tu t’es assis, alors, hein ?, roucoula Cartman en s’asseyant au bord du lit. 

\- De quoi ? Je comprends pas.

\- Si tu n’en avais pas envie tu te serais recouvert de tes plaids.”

Merde, ce n’était pas faux. Pourquoi s’était-il assis ? C’était un réflexe ? 

“Je voulais m’asseoir, mentit Kyle en croisant les bras. 

\- Aller, arrête de faire ta mère Juive et bois ça, roula des yeux Cartman en lui tendant la bouteille.

\- Putain, gros lard, je suis pas ma mère ! Et c’est quoi une mère juive au juste ?, s’énerva Kyle.

\- Ta gueule et bois, merde !”

Kyle sursauta face au ton grave et autoritaire du garçon en face de lui. Son estomac se serra devant les sourcils froncés du garçon plus âgé -enfin, de l’homme. Une soudaine montée d’angoisse lui compressa la gorge et ne se dissipa pas du tout quand le visage de Cartman s'adoucit. 

Cartman posa sa main vide sur la cheville de Kyle, qui ramena très vite ses jambes contre son torse, choqué. 

“Kyle, je suis désolé, s’excusa Cartman en posant la bouteille sur le lit. 

\- Tu l’es pas, cracha Kyle. Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu aimes hurler sur les gens, gros lard. 

\- Et alors, rit Cartman. Je voulais juste t’aider.

\- Ah oui ? Bah, tu sais quoi, va m’aider ailleurs, ok ? J’ai pas besoin de toi. Tu ne sais pas ce dont j’ai besoin.”

Le coeur de Kyle battait à toute allure. Il était sincèrement vexé du comportement de son voisin de chambre, mais pas étonné pour autant. Cela semblait être son genre, et Kyle était hors de lui. Il était furieux contre lui-même, d’avoir cru qu’il pourrait s’entendre avec un type pareil. 

“Tu penses pas à faire plaisir, tu penses qu’à toi. Tu es égoïste et arrogant, mais tout ça pour quoi ? Pour te protéger, parce que tu as peur des gens ! Qu’ils s’approchent de toi !”

Cartman avait le visage impassible, fermé à toutes émotions, ce qui fit trembler Kyle de crainte et de rage. Il voulait le voir exploser pour se décharger, parce que s’il se déchargeait maintenant il serait le fautif. Il voulait le frapper, le frapper jusqu’à ce qu’il le supplie de ne plus le toucher. Alors Kyle attendit, tremblotant de fureur, sans se rendre compte qu’il pleurait et qu’il était, en réalité, la personne qu’il voulait cogner. 

“Moi au moins, je ne me tétanise pas dès qu’on me parle”, répondit platement Cartman. 

Kyle voulait répondre, vraiment. Il avait les mots au bord des lèvres, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche rien ne sortit sauf des sanglots, et il prit conscience qu’il pleurait. Kyle posa alors ses deux mains devant sa bouche, surpris de ses propres réactions, puis il s'effondra, sous le regard surpris de Cartman.

“ Va-t’en, chuchota Kyle entre ses doigts, stupéfait. 

\- C’est de l’alcool,” dit Cartman en fronçant les sourcils -et Kyle crut lire de l’inquiétude dans son regard, mais peut-être se trompait-il d’émotion, cela ne serait pas étonnant. 

Devant le mutisme de son voisin, Cartman lui tendit alors la bouteille d’eau en plastique. 

“Tiens, c’est de l’alcool, pas de l’eau.”

Kyle voulut écouter son ventre douloureusement tordu et sa tête tambourinante et ne pas boire pour sa santé, mais son esprit lui hurlait de se saouler. Ainsi, il ne sentirait plus rien, hein ? Il pourrait dormir, hein ?

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il fixait intensément son voisin avant que ce dernier claque des doigts devant ses yeux pour le réveiller de sa torpeur. 

“Tu en as besoin ce soir. C’est ton joker.”

Kyle attrapa la bouteille et but plusieurs gorgées de la vodka bas de gamme dont il avait l’habitude. L’alcool lui brûlait la gorge et faisait remonter ses nausées, mais il ne s’arrêta pas pour autant. Il s’écarta de la bouteille quand il n’en put plus, et il remarqua qu’il avait vidé environ 100 ou 200 ml de la bouteille d’un litre. 

“Oh merde, s’offusqua Kyle en se séchant les yeux. Oh merde...

\- Putain, t’avais soif, en fait !, rit Cartman en lui reprenant la bouteille des mains. Je t’aurai cru plus classe, à boire dans des verres et non au goulot, sourit-il avant de boire deux grosses gorgées. Je sais pas si tu vas bien dormir avec tout ça. 

\- En tout cas, je serai pété et trop dans le mal pour penser”, déclara Kyle en se levant pour boire de l’eau au robinet, se fichant d’être en caleçon face à Cartman. 

Quand il retourna sur son lit, Cartman avait le regard triste et les joues rougies et Kyle ressentit un flot de remords. 

“Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l’heure, déclara Kyle en s’asseyant en tailleurs sur ses draps défaits. 

\- Hein, gémit Cartman en relevant ses yeux pour regarder Kyle, et le roux aperçut le regard du plus gros traîner sur son torse. 

\- Je me suis énervé tout seul, désolé, admit Kyle en posant ses épaules contre le mur derrière lui. 

\- Oh, bah, euh, bafouilla Cartman avant de se lever avec la bouteille en main, c’est pas grave, tu as fait ta mère juive...

\- Hm, gémit calmement Kyle. Tu fais quoi ?”

Cartman était maintenant derrière le paravent, et Kyle tourna paresseusement sa tête vers le côté de son voisin, cherchant de vu ce dernier. Il voulait voir son visage rougi. Était-il gêné ? 

“T’es mal à l’aise ? Reviens, aller”, soupira Kyle, le regard fixé sur l’ombre derrière le paravent.

Kyle voulut se lever pour aller le chercher mais il se sentait lourd. Il avait besoin de parler, d’extérioriser. Peut-être qu’il commettait une erreur à vouloir se confier à son voisin de chambre, peut-être qu’il était vraiment une mauvaise personne, mais ce soir, il ne voulait pas se confier à une infirmière. Encore moins en étant bientôt ivre.

“Reviens, aller...”

Kyle entendit quelques bruits de déglutition et devina que Cartman avait vidé un peu plus sa bouteille en plastique. Sérieusement, qui avait une bouteille avec de l’alcool dedans dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Ou alors c’était Kyle qui avait une mauvaise idée des patients. Ils étaient futés, quand même, autodestructeurs mais futés. 

Cartman déambula jusqu’au lit de Kyle, et soupira quand Kyle lui cria “Enfin !” avec un grand sourire. 

“Vraiment, j’me suis énervé pour une bouteille-

\- T’en fais pas, le coupa Cartman en regardant l’heure sur son portable. Il est presque neuf heures, à dix heures pile on fait semblant de dormir, ok ?”

Kyle hocha vivement de la tête, et l’accord une fois passé, Cartman régla un réveil sur son portable. 

“J’ai besoin de te parler, commença Kyle avec une voix traînante : il commençait à ressentir légèrement les effets de la vodka, et, bientôt, il ne contrôlerait plus ses paroles. 

\- Juste deux secondes, grommela Cartman, toujours sur son portable. 

\- J’en ai parlé aux infirmières, cette aprèm’, mais je sais pas...

\- Oh putain, t’es impatient, hein ?, le provoqua Cartman avec un grand sourire, une fois son portable posé entre eux deux. 

\- J’ai beaucoup réfléchi par rapport à ma mère, tu vois je suis allé sur internet et-

\- Et tu as un cancer quelque part ?, le Cartman coupa en riant.

\- Et j’ai trouvé des trucs... oh... ça m’a rappelé plein de choses que j’avais oublié... ou alors éludé...”

Pendant un instant, Cartman ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fixer Kyle, incrédule. 

“Tu es certain que tu veux m’en parler ?, demanda poliment Cartman, les sourcils froncés d’inquiétude, du moins c’était ce que Kyle espérait.

\- Hum, acquiesça Kyle vigoureusement de la tête. J’ai l’impression que tu peux comprendre les mères bizarres, non ? 

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, se braqua Cartman en croisant les bras. 

\- C’est quoi ton prénom, déjà, Cartman ?

\- Eric ?”

Cartman était si hésitant en prononçant son prénom que Kyle en explosa de rire, provoquant de furieux “chut !” inquiets et désespérés de la part du plus gros, qui jetait des coups d’oeil furtifs vers la porte de leur chambre. 

“Pourquoi moins tu vois ta mère et “mieux tu te portes”,  _ Eric  _ ?”, demanda Kyle en posant sa tête tournante sur le mur derrière lui, et il ne se rendit pas compte que l’utilisation si traînante du prénom de Cartman déstabilisa ce dernier.

“Ça ne te regarde pas, Juif, cracha Cartman en croisant les bras. 

\- Ça te fait des petits seins, se moqua gentiment Kyle en pointant du doigt la petite poitrine naissante du plus âgé. 

\- Putain tu m'emmerdes, le Juif, grogna Cartman, visiblement irrité. 

\- Ok, m’enfin j’suis sûr que tu peux me comprendre, j’ai raison ?”

Kyle fit ses yeux de biche, et il le fit exprès. Il savait que cela troublerait son voisin, et il avait raison : Cartman rougit et détourna le regard.

“T’as chaud ? T’as les joues rouges, demanda sincèrement Kyle. 

\- Ça doit être ça. Bref, arrête de parler de moi ou j’te laisse tout seul.

\- Roh, se plaignit Kyle avant d’enfiler autour de ses épaules son plaid. D’accord. Tu sais ma mère elle est super-intrusive, du genre à m’empêcher d’avoir des amis, tu vois. Et j’me suis rendu compte qu’elle le faisait exprès.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Genre, là, je viens de me rappeler... Oh, c’est dur à dire, si je le dis ça sera réel, tu vois ?”

Cartman haussa les épaules et fit une grimace.

“Aller, je me lance, dit Kyle en se frappant les cuisses. Ma mère me disait que j’étais pas assez bon pour les enfants autour de moi, par exemple. Qu’elle était la seule à pouvoir me comprendre. Que seulement elle pourrait me protéger...”

Le plus gros s’assit alors lui aussi en tailleur et posa ses mains sur ses pieds, le regard attentif. 

“Je... je ne comprends pas... Parce que je sais qu’elle est envahissante, mais je ne savais pas qu’elle... qu’elle pouvait être toxique...”

Kyle baissa la tête, clairement honteux de penser que sa mère pouvait être ce genre de mère. 

“Bah, ça arrive, répondit platement Cartman.

\- T’as que ça à me dire ?, cracha Kyle, qui commençait à ressentir plus sérieusement les effets de l’alcool. 

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi, hein ? Tu devrais en parler aux infirmières de garde, elles ont que ça à foutre la nuit.

\- Non mais t’es sérieux, en plus, grommela Kyle en enfonçant son visage dans ses mains. 

\- Mais je sais pas quoi te dire !, rétorqua Cartman fielleusement. Ta mère est une connasse de mère juive, voilà !

\- Retire ça !, le menaça Kyle en le pointant du doigt. Ma mère est respectable !”

Soudain, le plus gros explosa de rire, provoquant l’implosion de Kyle. Ce dernier se jeta sur le plus gros et lui enfonça son poing droit en plein sur la joue, renversant Cartman du lit. 

“Putain t’es malade !, hurla Cartman, se fichant d’alerter les infirmières. 

\- C’est toi le malade !, cracha Kyle entre ses larmes. 

\- Quand tu ne seras plus dans le déni, tu pourras envisager de me parler de ta mère, sale Juif, répondit Cartman en se levant difficilement du sol. 

\- Je suis désolé”, pleura Kyle en tendant une main vers son colocataire, espérant le faire rester avec lui. Il avait besoin de parler, il avait besoin de ne pas être seul avec lui-même.

“J’en ai rien à foutre, sale merde”, siffla Cartman en retournant vers son lit, le regard médisant. 

Kyle était coincé : il venait d’attaquer la seule personne qui aurait pu l’écouter. Il aurait pu aller voir une infirmière s’il n’avait pas bu plus que raison, parce qu’un brossage de dents n’effacera pas sa voix traînante et son incapacité à rester droit. 

Il s’allongea alors sur son lit, se moquant temporairement de la fraîcheur de la chambre, et pleura silencieusement jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe dans les bras de Morphée. 

Le dimanche fut un jour affreusement long, Kyle resta toute la journée dans sa chambre sur son téléphone, cachant le plus possible le chargeur quand son téléphone y était branché. De son côté, Cartman resta couché également, mais malgré leur proximité ils n’échangèrent pas un mot de la journée. A midi, Kyle s’installa là où il avait mangé les premières fois, à côté de la place de Bebe. Il n’avait pas la foi d’affronter son voisin. 

Cartman eut le visage fermé pendant les repas, mais son corps semblait détendu et Kyle le maudissait. Il le vit même sourire à l’infirmier Butters, et Kyle eut la forte impression que ce comportement nonchalant était volontaire. Une punition, du style “tu ne peux pas m’atteindre”. Tandis que Kyle se morfondait, l’autre vivait sa vie tranquillement, et cela fit inexplicablement culpabiliser le roux.

L’idée d’aller discuter avec des infirmières le démangea plusieurs fois, mais il ne trouva pas le courage. Qu’allait-il leur raconter, de toute façon ? Il n’y avait rien à dire. Sa mère n’était pas toxique, il s’était trompé. Tous ces souvenirs étaient faux. S’ils étaient apparus que la veille au soir, c’était simplement parce qu’il se cherchait des excuses. Ces souvenirs, ils étaient montés de toutes pièces. Il s’était renseigné, durant la journée, et les faux souvenirs existaient, qu’ils soient inventés de toutes pièces ou alors des souvenirs tordus afin d’en donner des nouveaux, bons ou mauvais. 

Durant l’après-midi, il appela sa mère. Il eut besoin d’entendre sa voix et ses histoires inutiles. Il resta presque deux heures avec elle, enfoui sous ses couvertures, ne voulant pas rester dans le froid sur la terrasse. Il entendit plusieurs fois son voisin grogner d’ennui, mais Kyle l’ignora de plus belle.

Une fois sa communication avec sa mère terminée, Kyle se sentit légèrement mieux, même s’il sentait toujours une boule de faute dans son estomac, mêlé aux douleurs provoquées par l’alcool de la veille. 

La nuit tombée, vers l’heure du dîner, arrivèrent Kenny et Stan. Ils mangèrent ainsi tous ensemble, et Cartman resta égal à lui-même, quoique plus enjôleur que la norme. Ce comportement ne perturba pas les deux garçons, qui remarquèrent néanmoins l’air morose du plus jeune. 

Silencieusement, pendant que Cartman répondait tout sourire à Stan, Kenny lui demanda comment il se sentait, et Kyle n’eut pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Il marmonna un “ça va” peu convaincant et quitta la table pile à sept heures et demie, n’ayant pas la force d’entretenir des relations sociales. 

Kyle se lava activement, frottant vigoureusement sa peau, et se sécha près des toilettes, ne voulant absolument pas faire face à son reflet. Il se brossa négligemment ses dents, s’habilla rapidement et s’enfonça sous ses draps. 

Ses pensées divaguèrent alors, enveloppant son esprit et multipliant la taille de cette boule imaginaire dans son ventre, telle une tumeur. 

Kyle était un mauvais fils. Il avait tout raté. Il se mémora le regard de son oncle, ce regard si affreusement chaleureux. Le roux visualisa ses mains épaisses, ses lèvres sur sa peau, et il en frissonna de dégoût. Il avait ruiné ses parents, sa famille, à hurler silencieusement ses souvenirs. Jamais sa famille ne s’était doutée de rien, il aurait pu attendre et se reconstruire dans une Université loin de sa petite ville. Pourtant, il avait été accepté dans l’Université la plus proche, à suivre des études qui ne lui plaisaient pas, à voir son oncle beaucoup trop souvent. Son talent d’acteur était épuisé, réduit à néant. 

Ce fut angoissé que Kyle s’endormit avant neuf heures, d’un sommeil agité de cauchemars réminiscents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ?? C'était un peu bien au moins ?   
> Je commence à poser les bases. Putain et c'est pas fini y'a plus de 30.000 mots et j'ai pas tout posé ça fait pas trop ? T.T (oh le vieux emoji)   
> Ok, pour ce qui est de la mère de Kyle, disons que j'ai toutes les infos mais je ne sais pas si elles vous intéresseraient. Dans les notes, je peux faire des résumés avec des liens ou tout simplement une bibliographie, ça vous dirait ?   
> Je trouve ça intéressant d'avoir des lectures à côté, de ne rien noter au hasard et d'apprendre d'une fiction, autant pour vous que pour moi ! 
> 
> Bref, j'suis super contente de vous revoir ! Je posterai le plus vite possible pour me faire pardonner <3


	6. Diamant dans un monde chimérique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lala... Bonjour !   
> Après presque deux mois d'absence ... Hello !   
> Je pourrai me justifier, sincèrement, mais cela vaut-il la peine ?   
> Ma vie a été un putain de bordel et j'ai du régler pas mal de problèmes, et accessoirement j'ai du me gérer moiiiii et c'est pas une putain de mince affaire.   
> Ce chapitre n'est pas super long, mais on va commencer à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, je pense que le décor est pas mal installé ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture, j'espère de tout coeur que ça vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas/plus irrité de mon absence !

La deuxième semaine passa lentement. Mélancolique de sa famille, Kyle appela ses parents tous les jours, à leur plus grand bonheur. 

Il ne parla pas de ses parents avec le psychiatre et son interne de toute la semaine, se focalisant sur ses agressions. Il avait désormais plus de facilité à vocaliser les actes, même si les précisions et les sentiments associés étaient encore éludés, hormis le fameux “j’ai honte”. Kyle avait l’impression de se noyer, d’être étouffé par la pression océanique. Il faisait sombre, il était presque au fond de l’abysse. Pour ne pas totalement s’égarer, Kyle se raccrocha aux petits instants passés avec sa famille au bout du fil et avec les heures qu’il passait à discuter avec ses nouvelles connaissances de l’hôpital. 

Bebe était rentrée le lundi en milieu de matinée, et contrairement à Stan et Kenny, elle était tendue, agressive même. Elle ne leur parla pas de la journée, restant avec Red dans leur chambre double. Les garçons aperçurent sa mine dépitée pendant les repas mais ne firent pas de pas vers elle, partant du principe qu’elle viendrait vers eux quand elle serait prête. 

La nuit tombée, toujours anxieux, Kyle quitta sa chambre afin de fumer une cigarette sur la terrasse. Il avait besoin de décompresser, loin de son colocataire, qui avait d’ailleurs illustré ses talents d’acteur toute la journée, discutant avec Kyle nonchalamment. Forcé, Kyle répondit à ses piques. Avait-il le choix de l’ignorer ? Non, il ne voulait pas alerter Stan ou Kenny, alors il prit sur lui. 

Comme à l’accoutumée, les couloirs étaient vides, néanmoins, Kyle fut surpris de trouver Bebe sur la terrasse, une bouteille de Contrex sur la table et une cigarette à la bouche. C’était bien sa veine, tiens. Ce fut le ventre contracté qu’il ouvrit la porte vitrée, appréhendant sa rencontre avec la blonde fermée. Kyle avait besoin que quelqu’un fasse le pas vers lui, lui tire les vers du nez, le réconforte. Mais il ne trouverait pas ce geste chez une personne allant déjà mal. Il aurait préféré être seul.

Bebe chantait et elle ignora la présence du roux, qui ferma sa veste à cause du froid, et il regretta de ne pas avoir enfilé ses baskets. 

“Je fuirais, laissant là mon passé / Sans aucun remords / Sans bagage et le cœur libéré / En chantant très fort, chanta-t-elle avant d’inspirer de la fumée. Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre / Emmenez-moi au pays des merveilles / Il me semble que la misère / Serait moins pénible au soleil.”

Son regard était vague, elle regardait vers les montagnes striées par les stores en béton. Kyle reconnu les “r” recoulés du vieux français, et il se prit à apprécier le ton puissant et juste de la jeune femme en face de lui. Quand elle se tut, elle but une gorgée de son alcool dans la bouteille sans grimacer. 

“Tu parles français ?, demanda alors Kyle en allumant sa cigarette, toujours debout proche de la porte vitrée.

\- Tu en veux une autre ?

\- Pourquoi pas.”

Bebe, le regard n’ayant pas quitté les montagnes, sorti son téléphone et lança une musique entraînante qui surprit Kyle. Il s’attendait plus à un air triste, mélancolique face à l’air morose de la blonde en face de lui. 

Statufié, Kyle ne bougea pas d’un centimètre quand Bebe commença à chanter sur l’air d’une valse. Ses mots étaient percutants, appuyés volontairement, et d’une justesse épatante que même si Kyle n’avait jamais entendu l’original pouvait le deviner. Il avait toujours apprécié la langue française mais il devait la poignarder chaque fois qu’il essayait pitoyablement de la parler, son accent et ses fautes étant presque burlesques. 

Pendant qu’elle chantait, Bebe bougeait sa bouteille en plastique dans les airs, buvant de temps en temps des micros gorgées, histoire de ne pas perdre le rythme de sa chanson. Kyle resta figé, presque comme s’il avait l’impression d’être un intrus. Tous deux étaient des intrus, perturbant l’instant de solitude désiré de l’autre. 

Quand Bebe termina, elle se tourna vers Kyle et l’invita à s’asseoir. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de très longues minutes, et même si sa cigarette était terminée -mais pas ses angoisses- Kyle avait l’impression qu’il devait rester, qu’il ne devait pas la laisser seule avec cette bouteille presque à moitié vide. 

“Comment s’est passé ton week-end ?, demanda timidement Kyle en fixant à son tour les montagnes, les jambes contractées. 

\- Il fallait vraiment que tu poses cette question, rit jaune la blonde, qui grimaça au lieu de sourire. 

\- Ne réponds pas si-

\- Il me trompe”, le coupa Bebe d’un ton sec. 

Kyle eut l’impression de prendre une gifle. Il se remémora les yeux pétillants et emplis d’amour de Bebe vendredi soir, quand elle lui parlait de son copain Clyde. De son excitation à le voir. Et cela lui compressa le coeur. 

“Comment-

\- J’accepte quand il fait passer ses potes avant moi, l'interrompit vigoureusement la blonde, j’accepte qu’il ait pris quinze kilos, je dit rien quand il me dit qu’il passe des soirées avec des amies filles, merde ! Qu’est-ce que je suis conne ! Je le savais ! Faut pas être ouverte et gentille, jamais !”

Kyle se sentit encore plus mal à l’aise, il aurait dû rester dans sa chambre. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Jamais il n’avait connu une situation semblable, il n’eut pas d’amis aussi proches pour se confier sur ce genre de sujet en dehors de l’hôpital. 

“C’est pas ta faute, tenta timidement Kyle en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise.

\- Si, justement, cracha Bebe en se tournant vers lui. Je n’ai pas été assez exigeante, rigoureuse.”

Ses yeux étaient complètement noirs, et Kyle avait l’impression de faire face à une autre personne. Ce n’était pas la Bebe de la semaine dernière, de vendredi soir, si guillerette...

“Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, rit-elle en prenant une dernière gorgée de sa bouteille avant de la mettre entre les mains de Kyle. Garde-la, j’aurai besoin de parler aux infirmiers plus tard. 

\- Tu veux pas y aller tout de suite ? demanda le roux, inquiet, en posant la bouteille sur le sol. 

\- Non, je dois te parler, Kyle”, lui répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle s’arrêta devant Kyle, le dominant de son petit mètre soixante, et Kyle avala avec difficulté sa salive. Il voyait dans son regard assombri de la haine, cette haine à l’état pur, celle qui conduit à l’irréparable, aux comportements les plus primitifs. Elle termina sa cigarette en une inspiration, balançant le mégot par-dessus la terrasse afin de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Elles tremblaient et étaient humides, et Kyle arracha ses mains au siennes, effrayé.

“Kyle, les hommes sont des porcs. Ils sèment le chaos et la destruction avec leurs jouets de douze centimètres. Ils ne valent pas notre attention.”

Ces mots semblaient si sincères derrières cette mâchoire contractée que Kyle eut peur qu’elle le frappe, mais avait-elle oublié qu’il était un homme ?

“Tu sais, Kyle, commença-t-elle en lui caressant la joue de sa main tremblante, coupant la respiration du roux qui ferma les yeux de terreur, tu es différent. Toi, tu pourras comprendre.”

Son ton s’était adouci, il en était presque tendre, et Kyle voyait les yeux de la blonde frénétiquement bouger de gauche à droite, comme si elle l’analysait, comme si elle jugait son âme. 

“J’ai toujours ce que je veux. Hein, Kyle ?”

Elle ponctua sa phrase en passant sa main dans ses boucles rousses, et Kyle hocha vivement de la tête, le ventre contracté par la crainte et la haine de ce genre de contact. Il voulait vomir. 

“Je n’appartiens à personne, Kyle, continua-t-elle en lui reprenant les deux mains, abandonnant son visage. C’est moi qui joue.”

Kyle ne dégagea pas ses mains, mais il y avait cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait de la bousculer. Qu’elle ne le touche plus jamais. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas la blesser, alors Kyle acquiesça une seconde fois, les sourcils froncés. Il sentait qu’il devait la suivre, qu’il ne devait pas l’interrompre ou la contrarier. 

“Kyle, je vais te demander un service”. Elle souriait de ce magnifique sourire, si éclatant, qu’elle lui avait lancé la première fois qu’ils avaient discuté il y a de cela presque une semaine, et Kyle en couina de déstabilisation. Il comprit pourquoi ses parents ne voulaient pas qu’il se lie trop avec les personnes de l’unité. Ils étaient malades, très malades. Chacun à sa manière, mais qui peut autant se confier à quelqu’un qu’il ne connaît que depuis plusieurs jours ? Ou alors était-ce normal ? 

“Je t’écoute, tenta-t-il, d’une voix peu assurée mais néanmoins ferme. 

\- Tu vas être mon confident, Kyle, d'accord ? Seulement toi peux me comprendre, tu seras mon témoin, mon support.”

Kyle ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle racontait, mais il acquiesça lentement. A son tour, il serra les mains de la blonde, et elle les lu i lâcha afin de tournoyer sur elle-même en riant à corps perdu. 

“Ne te rends-tu pas compte, Kyle ?, s’écria-t-elle en faisait virevolter la robe jaune pâle dans l’air frais du soir. Tu seras mon spectateur ? C’est génial !”

Elle rit en embrassant Kyle sur le front, avant d’encercler son visage de ses petites mains, et Kyle avala une remontée d’acide.

“Toi, tu n’es pas comme les autres, je le sens, lui murmura-t-elle, son nez touchant presque celui du roux. 

\- Ne m’embrasse pas, la prévient Kyle, cette fois-ci assurément, le regard dur.

\- Jamais, répondit Bebe en enfonçant sa tête dans la nuque du roux, l’enlaçant doucement. Jamais je ne te ferai du mal.”

Elle inspira son odeur et s’éloigna, son regard noyé dans celui du roux. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur les bras fins de Kyle avant de les ramener près de son coeur caché derrière son imposante poitrine, et Kyle vit qu’elle retenait ses larmes. Quand le roux fit un mouvement pour se lever, Bebe s’éloigna vers la porte. 

“Merci, Kyle”, lui glissa-t-elle avec un sourire peu convaincant avant de prendre la porte, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. 

Kyle se retrouva debout, seul, sur cette terrasse si vide de vie, un arrière goût acide dans la bouche. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Il voulait aider Bebe, elle semblait mériter du soutien, mais il n’avait pas compris les modalités d’être son “spectateur”, enfin il n’avait rien comprit. Lui confierait-elle tous ses secrets ? Kyle ne les voulait pas. Cette Bebe était si différente que celle qu’il avait rencontrée la semaine précédente, il ne savait pas quoi faire. De plus, il avait la rage contre elle. C’était bien parce qu’elle était mal qu’il avait été si laxiste sur tous ces contacts, mais cela n’empêchait pas Kyle de se sentir sale. 

Hébété, il retourna à sa chambre, le regard vague, la bouteille à la main. Il aperçut au fond du couloir Bebe, qui était désormais en pyjama, avançant les pieds traînants et reniflante vers l’infirmerie, et Kyle fut néanmoins soulagé de voir qu’elle allait vider son sac avec le personnel adéquat. 

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il crut entendre des mâchouillis, et il devina que son voisin devait se faire un encas, même si le bruit devint quasiment sourd. 

“Cartman ?, tenta-t-il en s’asseyant sur son lit, le regard hagard. 

\- Quoi ?, répondit strictement Cartman une fois sa bouchée avalée.

\- Je croyais qu’on faisait comme si rien ne s’était passé, s’énerva Kyle en déposant la bouteille sous son lit, le regard posé sur le paravent. 

\- Certainement, connard, cracha Cartman, et Kyle l’entendit bouger sur son lit. Tu veux quoi ? 

\- Bebe me fait peur, admit Kyle en tendant la main vers le paravent avant de se rétracter, il voulait discuter en voyant son voisin de chambre. Il n’aimait pas discuter sans voir les expressions faciales, ce fut une des raisons pour lesquelles il n’eut pas d’amis par internet, entre autres.

\- C’est que le début, Kyle, rit Cartman. 

\- Je peux tirer le paravent ou venir de ton côté ?, demanda hâtivement Kyle, il fallait que ça sorte. 

\- Oh, euh, si tu veux”, répondit Cartman d’une voix incertaine.

Kyle se leva alors de son lit d’un bon et se dirigea vers le lit de Cartman. Il avait besoin d’être rassuré, proche de quelqu’un sans pour autant le toucher. Kyle aurait peut-être pu aller voir Stan ou Kenny, cela aurait été plus logique vue l’altercation qu’il eut avec Cartman samedi soir. Pourtant, Kyle avait l’impression que Kenny et Stan ne devaient pas être mis au courant, et comme Bebe n’appréciait pas Cartman et qu’ils se parlaient très peu... peut-être que Cartman saura rester discret ? Merde, ce n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, finalement. 

Il se jeta presque sur le lit du plus gros, faisant bouger l’ordinateur portable de Cartman et ses paquets de gâteaux vides à ses pieds. Il vit Cartman détourner le regard, mais Kyle ne se demanda pas pourquoi.

“Elle m’a dit des trucs bizarres, avoua-t-il en s’asseyant en tailleur devant un paquet vide d’Oréos. 

\- Ok, genre ?, demanda Cartman, blasé, en enfonçant prudemment un Oréo dans la bouche, comme si Kyle était attentif à ce qu’il mangeait.

\- Genre, elle a pété un plomb. Elle m’a dit que tous les mecs étaient des connards, je crois, et qu’on semait la destruction et la haine ? J’me rappelle plus. 

\- P’tain, c’est fort, effectivement, rit Cartman en posant son ordinateur sur sa petite tablette à sa droite. 

\- Bah ouais, p’is elle m’a dit que, euh, attends, qu’elle voulait que je sois son ‘spectateur’, continua Kyle en mimant des guillemets. 

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Bah, je sais pas !”, soupira Kyle en se penchant en arrière pour se reposer sur ses mains. Il ne voulait pas non plus trop en dire, alors il éluda la raison de son changement d’attitude, et Cartman sembla silencieusement comprendre. 

“Bah je sais pas quoi te dire, Juif. Profite du show ?, dit-il en riant avant de manger le dernier Oréo de son paquet, le regard rassuré, attentif mais moqueur. 

\- J’ai pas envie. Elle me fait flipper. Tu l’aurais vu, à un moment elle était si proche de mon visage que j’ai cru qu’elle allait m’embrasser ! 

\- Elle l’a fait ?, demanda Cartman en s’avançant, captivé. 

\- Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire !, s’esclaffa Kyle. 

\- Mais pourquoi ?”

Cartman semblait sincèrement déstabilisé par sa réponse, ce qui choqua Kyle. 

“Bah j’avais pas envie, simplement. 

\- Ah, d’accord. J’aurai pensé que vous deux ça collait bien, pour qu’elle te demande d’être son ‘spectateur’, ricana Cartman en appuyant son dos contre le mur derrière son lit. 

\- On a juste un peu parlé, c’est pour ça que je ne comprends rien. 

\- Ecoute, juste fait gaffe. Bebe, c’est le genre de fille à avoir tout ce qu’elle veut, tu vois ? Et non parce qu’elle le mérite, mais simplement parce qu’elle le demande et qu’elle joue avec ce qu’elle a.”

Kyle fut troublé de la remarque si sincère du plus vieux. Mais était-ce vrai ? 

“Comment tu sais ?, demanda suspicieusement Kyle. 

\- Sérieux, tu ne me fais pas confiance, Kahl ?, roucoula Cartman en lui donnant un coup sur les mollets avec ses pieds. 

\- Nan.

\- Eh bien, pour ta gouverne, on est arrivé presque en même temps elle et moi. Kenny était déjà là, aussi. Et j’ai eu le temps de voir qu’elle a des cycles, c’est tout. Kenny gère, Stan comprend rien, comme d’hab’, et moi je m’éloigne d’elle. J’suis ici pour moi pas pour elle.”

Kyle fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien, et Cartman soupira avant de demander : “Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Me dis pas que tu es comme Stan-

\- Je comprends tout, mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire. 

\- Dis rien, mais si tu veux te la jouer héros-sauveur-des-malades-en-psychiatrie, fais gaffe, parce qu’ici, rien n’est pour de faux ou pour jouer. Après, c’est mon avis.”

Ce fut sur ces paroles que Cartman le vira de son lit, juste avant que ne passe le personnel de nuit afin de donner les médicaments du couché. 

Kyle ne dormi pas beaucoup cette semaine, premièrement à cause de ses pensées tourbillonnantes et en suivant à cause de plusieurs crises nocturnes de personnes proches de sa chambre, le réveillant immédiatement. Il découvrit aussi que Cartman parlait pendant son sommeil, et Kyle se sentait coupable d’entendre Cartman pleurer en se réveillant d’un cauchemar ou encore de l’entendre gémir “Tonton, non”. 

Savoir plus ou moins pourquoi son voisin était hospitalisé -parce qu’il ne le savait pas vraiment mais il avait des suspicions, comme pour Bebe- lui fit beaucoup de mal. Il n’aurait pas aimé que quelqu’un sache pourquoi il était à l’hôpital. Mais, parlait-il dans son sommeil ? Cartman était-il au courant ? Kenny aussi, quand il l’avait repoussé quand il avait voulu jouer avec ses cheveux ou lui passer la main sur les épaules -il ne savait plus trop- ?

Kyle s’éloigna alors de Cartman, de Kenny et de Bebe toute la semaine, cherchant à gérer son esprit embrouillé. Les deux garçons -hommes, non ? Ils sont plus vieux que lui- ne dirent rien et ne le bousculèrent pas, mais Bebe ne le lâcha pas pour autant. C’était subtil, vraiment, des sourires, des coups de genoux, des questions, et Kyle voyait son regard pétiller quand elle le l’appercevait, admiratif même à certains moments, mais surtout quémandeur. Elle désirait sa présence, mais elle comprenait tant bien que mal que cette semaine, cela serait compliqué pour lui. 

Bebe ne lui reparla d’ailleurs jamais de ce qu’elle lui avait dit lundi soir, et Kyle ne savait pas comment interpréter cette esquive. Avait-elle honte ? Si elle avait eu honte, Kyle se plaisait à penser qu’elle se serait excusée. Bebe semblait savoir ce qu’elle disait, elle était pragmatique, et ce silence le troubla. Elle ne lui reparla pas non plus de son copain ou de sa vie personnelle, elle n’abordait que des sujets communs, bateaux. 

Il se rapprocha alors de Stan, et il comprit rapidement que Stan avait un problème avec l’alcool. Si son haleine ne sentait rien d’autre que la menthe, Kyle le vit boire de grosses gorgées de vodka avant de se laver les dents précautionneusement et il apprit très vite à remarquer des petits signes indiquants qu’il n’était plus si maître de son corps que sobre. Kyle lui demanda une fois pourquoi il se sentait obligé de boire dès le réveil -parce que Stan venait de lui avouer boire dès le réveil- et le brun lui avait répondu platement : “Parce que la vie c’est de la merde”. Kyle ne sut quoi répondre, il fronça alors les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Rien ne pouvait être dit, et il constata que Stan n’attendait effectivement pas de réponse. 

Ils firent connaissance dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec Kenny, tandis que le blond était toujours niché dehors à fumer ou à être sur son portable. “Kenny aime le grand air”, avait rit Stan. 

Stan lui montra sa guitare en bois remplie de stickers, et Kyle fut vite conquis par ses différentes interprétations. Il râla que Stan et Bebe savaient si bien chanter alors que lui ne pouvait pas placer deux mots sans sonner faux, et Stan le rassura : “C’est de l’entrainement ! J’étais souvent seul très jeune, j’avais que ça à faire. Et je grattais presque tous les soirs au lycée, fallait bien que je drague les gonzesses !” 

Le brun lui parla alors rapidement de sa copine, il lui précisa qu’elle l’avait fait chier durant le week-end, “encore”, avant de lui chanter  _ Across the Universe _ , des Beatles, le regard sombre. Kyle se demandait si Stan aimait vraiment sa copine, alors il lui posa la question, se fichant de paraître indiscret et impoli. Stan le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et lui sourit, de ce sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui n’atteignait pas les yeux. Celui que des parents distants sortent quand leur enfant en bas âge leur donne des dessins se composant de traits irréguliers. Celui qu’on porte pour dire que tout va bien, alors que l’on se préparait le matin même à disparaître de la planète. Kyle connaissait ce sourire que trop bien. 

“Bien sûr, répondit Stan en regardant à nouveau sa guitare, commençant l’air de  _ Creep _ .

\- Évidemment”, conclut Kyle, le regard grave. 

Stan ne répondit pas et se mit à chanter et le coeur de Kyle se serra dans sa poitrine. Stan semblait être quelqu’un de bien, il ne méritait pas d’être malheureux. En vérité, personne ne méritait d’être dans l’état où ils étaient, dans cet hôpital aux murs blancs, aux lits médicaux et aux fenêtres fermées à clefs.

Il rencontra également cette deuxième semaine Monsieur Tucker, l’animateur de l’ergothérapie. Il n’était pas méchant, vraiment, mais il ne cachait pas qu’il voulait être partout sauf avec eux. Cette première semaine, il commença un dessin avec une citation bidon trouvée sur le net, et Kyle ne savait pas dessiner. Il n’avait pas l’âme d’artiste. Kenny dormait sur la table, Stan essayait sincèrement de dessiner de belles fleurs mais il termina par déchirer son papier, et Cartman dessina une croix gammée magnifiée d’une citation populaire nazie saccagée de fautes d’orthographe : “ _ Ein Volk, ein Reich, ein Führer ! _ ”

“Regarde mon oeuvre, Juif !, lui sourit Cartman en lui mettant son dessin sous le nez.

\- Tu as fait des fautes dégueulasses, gros cul, soupira lassement Kyle, qui attendait que l’heure passe, sa tête dans les paumes de ses mains.

\- Mais je m’en fiche ! C’est le message qui est important !

\- Quel fut le premier pays envahi par l’Allemagne nazie ?, demanda Kyle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. 

\- Hein ?, demanda Cartman en posant son dessin, incrédule. 

\- Je répète la question ? Tu n’as pas compris ?, s’amusa Kyle, et il aperçut que Stan, en face de lui, commençait à se moquer à son tour.

\- Bah, euh, balbutia Cartman, rouge de colère ou de honte, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Je le sais ! 

\- Dis-le-moi, alors !, s’écria Kyle, réveillant Kenny et Monsieur Tucker qui somnolaient tous les deux, et attirant l’attention de Bebe et de Red, plus loin. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?, grogna l’animateur en se frottant les yeux 

\- Broflovski me prend la tête, Craig ! Il croit qu’on fait de l’histoire ici !

\- Putain Cartman tu as quand même dessiné une croix gammée avec une citation nazie, gros lard de merde !”

Craig -l’animateur- se leva d’un bon, arrachant la feuille de la table de Cartman, qui était maintenant rouge pivoine. Kyle n’était pas vraiment fier, mais il était amusé de voir le comportement mal à l’aise du plus gros. 

“Putain, Cartman, avant c’était McCormick parce que selon toi il est pauvre et là c’est parce que Broflovski est juif, sérieusement ?”

Le regard de Craig était blasé, fatigué de l’attitude de Cartman. Ce dernier ne répondit d’ailleurs pas, il se leva et partit de la salle d’activité, laissant tout le petit groupe incrédule, jusqu’à ce que Bebe et Kenny explosent de rire. 

“Quel connard”, rit Bebe en donnant un coup sur l’épaule de Kenny, qui se retourna pour rire avec elle. 

Craig se rassit alors et enfonça son visage dans ses bras croisés, ne s'intéressant plus au petit groupe. Ainsi, à partir de là, ils ne s'intéressèrent plus à leur dessin et discutèrent pendant les vingt minutes restantes à l’activité. L’activité du jeudi fut exactement identique, et quand Cartman râla à propos d’être “obligé d’être là pour rien”, Craig le menaça de travailler avec des coquillettes pour le faire taire, et cette technique fonctionna plutôt bien -Craig semblait fier de sa répartie. 

Finalement, peut-être mercredi soir, Stan lui montra une photo de sa copine Wendy. Stan était ivre mais il tenait bien l’alcool, Kyle devait être honnête. Sa voix ne traînait pas et ses gestes n’étaient ni désordonnés ni lents, seulement il parlait plus et était, certainement, trop sincère. 

“Elle est belle, hein”, gémit Stan en regardant la photo par-dessus l’épaule de Kyle. 

Sa voix était triste, presque mélancolique. Effectivement, Wendy était très belle, de cette beauté simple mais si charmante. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et raides qui encadraient son visage pâle, ce sourire blanc et parfait de star hollywoodienne -d’ailleurs, la dentition ressemblait à celle de Bebe, mais les sourires sincères de Bebe semblaient plus espiègles- et une peau sans défaut, avec très peu de maquillage. 

Kyle n’était pas subjugué par sa beauté, mais plutôt charmé, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stan était si neurasthénique. Et il n’osa, cette fois-ci, pas demander.

Avec Madame Kure, il réussit à discuter de ses agressions et de certaines de ses peurs également. Notamment sa peur du contact. Pour lui, il était insupportable qu’on le touche trop, ni que quelqu’un d’autre initie un contact poussé, parce qu’il ressentait les mêmes sensations que quand c’était son oncle.

“Mais vous savez que la personne qui vous touche n’est pas votre oncle ?, demanda gentiment Madame Kure. 

\- Bien sûr, mais ce qui est particulier avec, euh, du contact, c’est que c’est toujours la même sensation. Que ce soit un pédophile ou un ami qui te caresse le bras, ça provoque toujours la même sensation physique. Le corps se souvient”

La jeune étudiante psychiatre resta interlude devant son patient quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. 

“Mais vous ressentiez du dégoût quand votre ami vous touchait ? 

\- Oui, mais c’est psychologique. Je n’arrive plus à supporter le contact, déclara timidement Kyle, sauf quand c’est moi qui le sens, et encore c’est rare. Quand j’en ai envie, quoi.

\- C’est déjà très bien que vous arriviez à initier des contacts. C’est un bon début, l’encouragea Madame Kure en prenant des notes.

\- J’ai réussi à enlacer mon frère quand je suis arrivé, par exemple. Mais, mais, balbutia Kyle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, mais je veux... Je me sens si seul avec moi-même...”

Madame Kure ne répondit pas et attendit patiemment que Kyle sèche ses larmes silencieuses.

“Je touche les autres que pour les frapper, avoua-t-il. Je suis très nerveux, je m'emporte vite... Mais je ressens l’envie... j’ai besoin des autres...”

Kyle ne quitta pas le sol des yeux; c’est vrai, il avait honte de l’admettre. Mais il n’en pouvait plus de se mettre à l’écart tout seul. Il voulait pouvoir supporter que Bebe le touche, par exemple, qu’il ne sente pas agressé dès que ce n’était pas lui qui initiait le contact. 

Madame Kure lui conseilla de se laisser du temps, qu’en étant patient tout viendrait à temps. Ce fut sur ces paroles qu’il se séparèrent, et Kyle passa la fin de cette journée sous ses draps, son nez collé à son téléphone. 

Ce fut après le dîner que Bebe lui sauta sur le dos pendant qu’il marchait vers sa chambre les pieds trainants. Kyle hurla de surprise et de terreur, faisant disparaître le grand sourire de la petite blonde qui entoura son corps de ses bras, apeurées. 

“Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura-t-elle en fixant le sol, honteuse. Mais on va faire un karaoké, avec les autres, sur le balcon, je voulais te dire de venir...”

Kyle savait que son visage était déformé par la méfiance et l’irritation, et il s’en voulait sincèrement, il aurait aimé pouvoir calmer les battements incessants de son coeur défensif, mais cela n’était pas encore possible. Alors, grimaçant, il haussa les épaules. 

“Je prends ma veste et j’arrive”, annonça le roux les dents serrées avant de s’engouffrer dans sa chambre.

Kyle retira la veste de sur son coussin et l’enfila rapidement. Il aurait bien aimé rester seul ce soir, mais peut-être avait-il besoin de compagnie ? Après tout, il ne savait pas ce qui était bon pour lui.

Il récupéra la bouteille de Contrex et rejoignit les autres, les pieds traînants. Son coeur commençait à peine à se calmer quand il franchit la porte vitrée. Kenny et Bebe l’applaudir quelques secondes, le félicitant d’être venu, et Kyle se retint de claquer la porte et de retourner dans sa chambre. 

Un ordinateur portable rose était posé sur la table en plastique sale, que Bebe contrôlait -évidemment-, et Kyle posa la bouteille de Contrex à gauche de l’écran. Bebe le remercia d’un sourire timide pendant qu’elle allumait Youtube. Au même instant, Stan recula l’une des chaises pour que le roux puisse s’asseoir à côté de lui, et, juste derrière le brun, Kyle vit Cartman rouler des yeux avant de s’enfoncer dans sa chaise.

“Galant, hein ?, pesta Cartman en croisant les bras.

\- Fais gaffe, la chaise pourrait s’écraser sous ton poids, gros lard”, répondit Stan en ne quittant pas Kyle des yeux, tournant toujours le dos au plus gros, qui ne répondit pas. 

Kenny termina sa cigarette et se posta derrière la chaise où était assise Bebe, et ils discutèrent des chansons à mettre. 

“Je sais pas chanter, hein”, remémora Kyle à Stan, le coeur légèrement emballé. 

Et s’ils se moquaient ? Et s’il ne connaissait pas les chansons ? 

“T'inquiète, on s’en fout” le rassura Stan en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, ce qui fit tressaillir de surprise le roux. Décidément, ce n’était pas sa soirée. Stan ne fit pas attention au changement de posture du plus jeune et continua : “Tu sais, Cartman ne sait pas chanter non plus”, se moqua Stan en pointant du pouce par-dessus son épaule le plus gros. 

“T’façon, je chante qu’à certaines chansons, grogna Cartman en détournant le regard vers les montagnes.

“Ah, j’avais oublié ce casse-couille, railla la blonde, en effaçant sa recherche sur Youtube. 

\- Mets pas tes chansons de gonzesse, hein, souleva Cartman en rapprochant sa chaise de l’écran de la jeune fille, et effectivement la chaise en plastique semblant agoniser sous le poids du plus gros. 

\- Oh, merde, je voulais mettre la chanson du film ‘La revanche d’une blonde’”, sourit malicieusement Bebe en regardant Cartman.

Kyle fut surpris de voir les yeux bleus pétiller du plus gros. 

“La revanche d’une blonde ?, s’exclama Kyle, perdu.

\- Sérieux, Cartman, tu regardes ce genre de films ?, explosa de rire Stan tandis que Kenny s’allumait une énième cigarette, le même sourire en coin que Bebe. 

\- C’est quoi ?, demanda le roux, ne sachant toujours pas quoi ils parlaient.

\- C’est un film de meuf, rit Stan en se tournant vers Cartman. Même ma copine elle trouve ça trop girly.

\- Ça m’étonne pas, répondit calmement Cartman. Ça m’étonne pas que tu sortes avec une meuf de si mauvais goût, Stan. Le film déconstruit les stéréotypes féminins (“Oh putain, sérieux”, pouffa Bebe en mettant une chanson de Madonna en pause) et montre que toutes les femmes peuvent réussir ce qu’elles veulent.”

Stan ne répondit pas, il rigola juste, ce qui fit sourire à son tour Cartman. 

“Tu m’avais parlé que ta meuf était une pète couille de féministe, hein ? Si elle n’est pas capable de comprendre des sous-textes féministes, je comprends pourquoi elle est avec un  _ fuckboy  _ tel que toi”, conclut sereinement Cartman, et Kyle réprima sincèrement un fou rire face à la répartie du plus gros.

Apparemment, il fut le seul à apprécier cette critique, puisque Stan se leva -faisant tomber sa chaise- prêt à frapper Cartman et que Kenny dû attraper le brun par les épaules pour le faire reculer, concentré à ne pas faire tomber sa cigarette d’entre ses fines lèvres. 

“J’vais te péter la gueule, gros tas de merde, gueula Stan en essayant d’échapper à l’emprise du brun.

\- Putain, Cartman, t’es chiant, merde, s’écria Bebe en ramassant la chaise au sol afin de la déposer cette fois à l’opposé de Cartman.

\- Je ne regrette rien, cracha Cartman pendant que Stan était poussé par Kenny vers sa chaise.

Kyle ne pu s’empêcher de rire de sous cape, et il eut même du mal à se calmer en voyant le regard accusateur de Stan, puis en suivant lassé. Kyle ne voyait pas Cartman derrière lui, mais il aurait vite compris que les prunelles furieuses du brun ne lui étaient pas destinées mais plutôt à l’homme lui tirant la langue. 

“Si je mets  _ Material Girl _ , ça vous va ?, demanda Bebe en se tournant vers Stan.

\- Euh, t’as pas mieux ?

\- Mais, t’es chiant, râla Bebe en tapant rapidement sur son clavier.  _ Muse _ , ça vous plaît à tous ? 

\- Ouais, ça va”, agréa Stan en se rapprochant de l’écran.

Bebe lança  _ Uprising  _ et elle s’installa plus confortablement dans son siège avant de commencer à chanter. Seule. Le début a été dur pour les garçons, qui se regardaient en rigolant jaune. Le fait que Bebe chantait bien ne les encourageait pas vraiment à venir saccager sa belle voix.

Stan suivit, quelques secondes plus tard, et Kyle commença à paniquer intérieurement. Devait-il chanter ? Allaient-ils se moquer ? Pouvait-il simplement les écouter ? 

Il se tourna alors, évitant le regard insistant à sa gauche de la jeune blonde. Kenny souriait et fumait, le dos reposé sur les stores en béton. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de participer au karaoké, juste regarder. Kyle se tourna alors encore un peu et il fit face à Cartman, qui fronçait les sourcils devant les paroles qui apparaissaient en décalées, mais que Bebe et Stan semblaient connaître par coeur. Quand il aperçut que Kyle le regardait, ses épaules s’affaissèrent et un léger sourire éclaira son visage concentré.

“Ils chantent trop mal, dit-il assez fort pour que tout le balcon l’entende, pourtant, personne ne réagit ou ne souligna ses propos. Je vais les aider. Même si tu as pris le pire lyric, blondasse.”

Kyle soupira de soulagement ? De pseudo-courage ? Il fut rassuré de voir que Cartman avait compris son regard -même si une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait qu’il était trop expressif- et il envisageait peut-être de les rejoindre à la prochaine chanson. Peut-être. 

Cartman ne chantait pas bien du tout, ce qui lui provoqua quelques rires timides pendant le refrain, que le plus gros réfréna en secouant quelque peu la chaise du roux pour le faire taire, ce qui ne fit qu’augmenter son rire. Même si Cartman était un connard, Kyle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir à l’aise avec lui.

Une fois la chanson terminée, satisfaite, Bebe lança  _ Paint it Black _ , des  _ Rolling Stones _ , et Kyle fut surpris de sentir une présence proche de sa nuque pendant l’introduction musicale. Il fut doublement surpris de constater que Kenny s’était assis sur les genoux de Cartman, qui avait d'ailleurs posé ses grandes mains calleuses sur la taille en V du blond sous sa grosse parka orange ouverte, et Kyle décida d’ignorer la boule d’envie naissante dans son bas-ventre. 

“Si je chante, tu chantes ?, lui murmura alors Kenny en écrasant son mégot sous son talon.

\- Je... je vais essayer, répondit Kyle, incertain et anxieux pour plus de raisons désormais. 

\- Me laisse pas tomber”, conclut Kenny d’un clin d’oeil, avant de commencer le premier couplet. 

Kyle se réinstalla sur son siège et fixa l’écran, se répétant sans cesse qu’il allait chanter au deuxième couplet. Il pouvait le faire, ce n’était pas si compliqué, après tout. Même Kenny, qui ne semblait pas emballé, chantait. Pour lui donner du courage, en plus. Alors, ce fut d’une voix faible qu’il chanta le deuxième couplet, et quand la voix branlante de Kenny devint plus forte, faisant rire Bebe qui se tourna pour le frapper sur le torse, Kyle chanta audiblement, certainement habitué. 

Il mentirait s’il disait qu’il ne pensa pas à la signification de la chanson; pas à toutes ces portes qu’il voulait peindre en noir lui aussi; à tout ce qu’il avait peint en noir jusque-là, assombrissant la vie pourtant paisible de sa famille. Il ne put s’empêcher d’être obnubilé par ce noeud dans son estomac; par les mains baladeuses de Cartman sur le corps svelte du blond, ce dernier ne protestant pas une seule seconde; par le faux sourire de la blonde qui gigotait sa queue-de-cheval dans tous les sens; par le regard pétillant du brun posé sur lui. Etait-il le seul à noter tous ces détails ?

La chanson se termina rapidement, et Kyle avait l’impression d’être sorti de son corps. Il enchaîna les titres, riant quand les autres riaient, mais il n’était pas vraiment présent. Il les observait tous, comment Stan avait râlé quand Bebe avait lancé  _ Decode  _ de  _ Paramore _ , comment Cartman, Kenny et Bebe la connaissaient par coeur, comment le visage de Cartman s’était illuminé en chantant  _ Look what you made me do  _ de  _ Taylor Swift _ , comment Kenny s’était gracieusement relevé des épaisses cuisses de Cartman pour le laisser faire des mouvements de danse assis sur sa chaise, provoquant des applaudissements de la part de Bebe. 

A partir de ce moment, Kyle ne pourrait pas dire s’il avait continué de chanter mécaniquement, ou s’il avait regardé le spectacle, éblouis et admiratif. Quand la chanson de  _ Taylor Swift  _ se termina, Bebe enchaîna sur  _ Stupid Love _ , de  _ Lady Gaga _ , et le corps entier de Cartman fut secoué de frissons, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire le blond, posé de nouveau contre les stores bétonnés. 

“Pas ça, Bebe, commença Stan en voulant changer.

\- Dégage, crétin !, hurla Bebe en frappant la main droite de Stan, ne manquant pas de cogner son clavier. Tu la connais ?

\- Bien évidemment !, répondit Cartman, les yeux tout aussi étincelants que ceux de la jeune blonde. Je connais la choré ! 

\- Oh, merde ! De _ Daniel Ramz _ ?

\- Vous comprenez ce qu’ils disent ? C’est qui Dani-, tenta Stan, affalé dans sa chaise.

\- Mais oui !, répondit Cartman en claquant des mains. 

\- Oh putain ! On danse, allez viens connard, tu me dois une danse !

\- Bien évidemment, pétasse.”

Kenny rit à plein poumons et tenta désespérément de les joindre, malgré ses faux pas de danse et les remarques piquantes de Bebe du type “tu me gênes, dégage!”. Et si Stan roula des yeux en marmonnant dans sa barbe que la soirée karaoké venait “encore” de finir en cours de danse, Kyle, lui, était envoûté. Il ne vit pas passer les secondes, puis les minutes, son regard étant happé par ces mouvements de bras si synchronisés et sans faute, ces coups de hanches à droite et à gauche; et il ne fit pas attention à sa vision qui glissa de la poitrine ballotante de Bebe jusqu’aux hanches de l’homme en face de lui. Après tout, personne ne le souligna. Kyle ne voyait que des mouvements parfaitement orchestrés, des volumineuses hanches arrondies s’agitant au rythme parfait des chansons de  _ Lady Gaga _ , une séance hypnotique. 

Kyle ne remarqua pas quand Bebe commença à danser avec Kenny sur le son... un son qui ressemblait à du  _ Muse _ . Il ne remarqua pas que Stan et Kenny s’étaient remis à chanter, Stan s’étant levé pour danser avec les autres (enfin, plutôt, sautiller). Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu’il était le seul à être assis, léthargique, captivé par les formes d’un homme. 

Ce fut quand  _ Mr. Brightside  _ résonna dans ses oreilles que ses fuligineuses émeraudes se détachèrent de ce tableau ensorcelant, ne manquant pas de croiser les scintillantes apatites bleues. Son cerveau répondant toujours absent, les lèvres rosées du roux s’étirèrent en un sourire aussi sincère qu’inconscient, arrêtant le temps, pourtant déjà déformé par la précédente danse, juste un court instant. 

Si, et seulement si, les jeunes patients en psychiatrie n’avaient pas éprouvé une certaine réserve et pudeur, ils lui auraient demandé pourquoi il s’était enfui en courant. Mais personne ne l’a retenu, et personne ne lui a demandé ce qui s’était passé ce soir-là. Peut-être savaient-ils tous ? Cela pourrait être une raison, mais Kyle se complaisait à imaginer que personne d’autre ne pouvait savoir, à part lui. Et l’infirmier Butters.

Quand il claqua la porte, trop violemment à son goût, il entendit quasiment instantanément l’infirmier Butters toquer à sa porte. Kyle voulait hurler, insulter pourtant cet homme si patient avec lui, le frapper pour ressentir du contact, mais son corps ne pouvait que trembler, sa gorge compressée comme par des mains invisibles. Des mains larges et calleuses, celles qui ne l’ont cependant jamais touchées. Il l’étouffait, et Kyle voulait mourir sur place. 

Il ne réagit pas quand l’infirmier rentra dans sa chambre en envoyant cogner la porte contre le mur et il ne vit pas les quatre têtes inquiètes dans le couloir, le fixer jusqu’à ce que l’infirmier ferme la porte sans leur adresser un regard. 

Il n’entendit pas quand le jeune blond lui parla, lui intimant de se calmer par des petites respirations. Il ne l’entendit pas chercher un sac plastique, et il ne le vit pas s’approcher de lui avec la poche plastique de Cartman dans les mains.  _ Il  _ était partout autour de lui.  _ Il _ ne voulait pas qu’il se calme. 

_ “Tu es aussi sale que moi, Kyle.” _

“Kyle ! Respire, ce n’est rien !”

Les mains tremblantes, il attrapa la poche en plastique et la plaqua brutalement sur sa bouche. Il se fichait de détester cette méthode. Il ne voulait pas l’entendre,  _ lui _ . Plus jamais. 

“Un, deux. Un, deux. Calmement.”

Tout était brumeux autour de lui, néanmoins il aperçut le regard compatissant de l’infirmier en face de lui, et cela lui donna une direction à suivre. 

“Un, deux. Vas-y, Kyle. Un, deux.”

Finalement, Kyle succéda à suivre le rythme de l’homme en face de lui, et il quitta ce brouillard si dense. Il était assis par terre, tremblant comme une feuille sous le vent glacial d’hiver. Et s’il reste quelques feuilles en hiver, celles-ci ne sont pas vivantes. 

“Continue, Kyle. Un, deux.”

Il pleurait. Très fort. Très vite, bruyamment, et il jura face au boucan qu’il devait créer. 

“Silence, et respire. Tu peux le faire.”

Alors Kyle se força à se taire, et il ferma ses yeux, une tentative désespérée pour ne plus pleurer. Il ne voulait pas être dans cet état, décidément pas, mais il ne voulait pas être comme  _ lui _ . Non, jamais. Pourquoi ?

“Voilà, Kyle, tu y arrives”, continua sans s’arrêter l’infirmier. “C’est très bien.”

Le roux n’avait pas l’impression de faire du bon travail, il avait l’impression d’être en morceaux et de sentir chaque fêlure, il avait l’impression que son coeur allait exploser et qu’il allait rejeter son dîner. Manifestement, il ne faisait rien de bien. 

Il remercia silencieusement l’infirmier Butters de ne pas s’être rapproché ou de ne pas avoir tenté de le toucher quand il s’effondra sur le lino, en larmes. Furieux, il enfonça son poing dans sa bouche, l’empêchant ainsi que crier ou de marmonner ses pensées. Si elles restaient que pensées, peut-être n’étaient-elles pas réelles ? Non ? 

“Kyle, ça va aller, mon grand”, tenta prudemment l’infirmier en s’asseyant en tailleur près de lui. “Pleure un bon coup, je reste là.”

Alors Kyle sanglota plus fort, ignorant la honte naissante dans son estomac. Il pleura ainsi ses angoisses, ses colères, sa fatigue, l’infirmier ne quittant pas ses côtés. Il avait le droit de pleurer, ici. Ici, il avait le droit de craquer, de se soulager.

“Il-il, bégaya Kyle entre deux sanglots.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé, Kyle. Ne te force surtout pas.

\- Il m’a sourit”, murmura-t-il avant de pleurer plus fort, et il savait que l’infirmier l’avait entendu.

Plus tard, quand sa crise de larmes se calma, laissant place à un corps aphasique vidé de toute énergie, il remercia l’infirmier de ne pas insister sur ce qui n’allait pas. Toujours muet, il trouva une certaine force pour se relever et s’allonger sur son lit, sa veste orange toujours sur les épaules. 

“Je vais t’apporter un Atarax, comme ça on sera certain que tu vas dormir, d’accord ? Tu en as déjà pris, Kyle ?”

Le roux secoua légèrement la tête, indiquant que non. Quand l'infirmier sortit de la chambre, Kyle ne le vit pas revenir lui apporter son cachet, s’étant déjà engouffré dans les bras de Morphée. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alooors ?   
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ô qu'est-ce que j'aime voir que vous me parlez en retour !   
> Renseignez-vous sur la lithothérapie pour les pierres, je ne les choisi pas au hasard ;)   
> Les chansons seront plutôt importantes dans cette histoire, tout simplement parce que la musique a un rôle assez important dans ma vie, v'là.   
> D'ailleurs, la valse que chante Bebe est "Je Bois", de Aznavour. Assez révélateur.
> 
> Je ne donne pas de date, parce que je suis nulle pour suivre les règles.  
> L'electron libre vous fait la bise de loin (Covid, hein).


	7. Tu n'es pas tout seul - Partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Bonjour à tous (enfin, bonsoir vu que je poste à 2h40 du matin).   
> Je sais que je n'ai pas été présente pendant, quoi, plus de deux mois. Mais je n'ai pas pu, vraiment pas. 
> 
> Alors, passez si vous voulez simplement lire ma fiction, et je vous remercie déjà de votre lecture, mais pour ceux qui s'intéressent aux déboires d'un chatonfatigué, welcome !   
> Je vais commencer par le début, cela sera plus simple. 
> 
> Je vous ais déjà expliqué pourquoi j'écrivais cette fiction et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus, mais je me sens encore plus connectée à cette histoire, désormais.   
> Selon Balzac, je crois, je sais pas en faite, on laisse toujours une part de notre personnalité dans son écrit, et je trouve cela magique. L'esprit humain est capable de tout pour accéder à un état idéal, utopique, prêt à tout acte de résilience. 
> 
> Je voulais vous apporter de la bonne humeur, pour ce chapitre, dans ma petite note de début du moins. Vous raconter mon voyage à Biarritz et comment une foutue mouette que j'ai complimenté tout un putain de repas a fini par me chier dans les cheveux et sur le visage. Mais je peux pas. 
> 
> Quand j'ai publié le chapitre 6, j'ai quasiment écrit toute la partie 1 du chapitre 7 le lendemain, trop excitée de vous donner du contenu rapidement. Puis j'ai vécu trop de choses pour que mon corps lasse le supporte, puis un mois plus tard, un ami très cher a abandonné ma main et est parti à jamais.   
> Mon histoire prendra certainement une autre tournure, mais j'estime nécessaire de parler de suicide, désormais.   
> Cela fait un mois désormais, et je me réveille plus ou moins. 
> 
> Deux mois d'attente pour vous, je m'excuse sincèrement, mais je suis contente quoique sur ma faim ahah, de vous proposer cette première partie. 
> 
> Mon histoire ne sera pas identique à celle que j'imaginais au début, mais je suis pleinement satisfaite ainsi. 
> 
> J'espère que vous tirerez un message de ce que j'écris, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. je veux faire passer des émotions, des fils de pensées. J'espère y arriver, c'est très important pour moi. J'essaie d'inclure le plus de détails possibles.
> 
> Merci de m'avoir écouté en tout cas, et à ma vingtaine de lecteur : rien n'est facile, mais vous aurez toujours quelqu'un pour vous tenir la main :)

Cette nuit ne fut pas différente des autres, et Kyle se réveilla en sueur plusieurs fois, échappant aux terribles monstres qui hantaient sans relâche ses rêves. A chaque fois, il eut beaucoup de difficultés à se rendormir, son esprit dérivant dans tous les sens. S’il ne voulait plus penser à son voisin de chambre, son esprit, quant à lui, ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Alors défilèrent devant ses yeux ces sourires sincères et partagés et ces mouvements de hanches hypnotiques. 

Il ne voulait pas, pourtant. Vraiment pas. 

Ce fut dans le noir de la nuit qu’il tenta de réfléchir, mais cette réflexion ne lui plu absolument pas. Etait-ce aussi un traumatisme ? Une source d’angoisse ? Il en était certain, évidemment, mais la découverte fut brutale. 

Kyle se rappela d’avoir eu une amoureuse en primaire, pendant quelques jours, et c’était tout, il ne s’était plus jamais intéressé aux personnes du sexe féminin. A personne tout court, plus précisément. Était-il... Cette pensée lui fit énormément mal au coeur, mais il força son esprit à visualiser le mot. Il le fallait. Peut-être venait-il de trouver quelque chose d’important. Alors, était-il... homosexuel ? 

Kyle s’assit sur son lit et se frotta les yeux. Il était environ cinq heures du matin, et même s’il aurait fallu qu’il se repose, cela lui était impossible. Quoi qu’il choisisse, il devra affronter un cauchemar, qu’il soit chimérique ou phantasmatique. 

Était-il homosexuel ? 

Il avait toujours pensé que c’était à cause de... de ce qu’il vivait qu’il ne pouvait éprouver aucune attirance pour les femmes, mais en serait-il autrement ? 

Une idée lui vint en tête, une pensée colossale et exorbitante mais qui ne semblait pas si inconnue pourtant : son oncle l’avait-il... transformé ? Kyle n’était pas inculte sur l’homosexualité, il savait très bien que ce n’était ni une maladie, ni contagieux ou autre, mais si cela n’était qu’une lugubre farce de son inconscient ? 

Accablé, Kyle se rallongea sous ses draps, ignorant les légers ronflements de son voisin de chambre. Il tenta de calmer son coeur déchaîné grâce à sa respiration, mais rien n’y fit. Il pria alors son esprit pour s’endormir. S’il avait le courage, il en parlerait à Madame Kure dans la matinée. Il avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Avec quelques heures de sommeil en plus, il pourrait plus facilement relativiser et avoir des pensées moins... exubérantes. 

Décidément, il aurait dû se forcer à rester éveiller pour prendre le cachet de l’infirmier Butters.

Quand il se réveilla en sursaut d’un énième cauchemar, Kyle fut surpris d’être éblouis par la lumière du jour, lui provoquant un grognement mécontent. Ainsi, il ne remarqua pas de suite l’homme en face de lui, qui se moqua cruellement de l’état de ces pupilles ensommeillées. 

“Putain, Cartman, grommela Kyle en s’enfonçant sous son plaid.

\- Faut qu’on parle, Juif”, répondit simplement le plus âgé.

Kyle jura silencieusement. La dernière envie qu’il possédait, c’était de parler de ce qui s’était passé hier avec la personne concernée. Même, il voulait à peine en parler à son interne, pas non plus à Kenny, Bebe ou Stan. Il ne voulait pas en parler aux personnes qui l’ont vu dans cet état. 

Tentant d’échapper à des questions trop indiscrètes, Kyle ne bougea plus sous son plaid, il en vint même à couper sa respiration. Son coeur battait la chamade, il pouvait l’entendre et il était certain que Cartman devait voir son plaid se soulever au rythme de ses battements incessants. 

“Je sais que tu dors pas, allez.

\- Non, répondit timidement Kyle en se courbant en position foetale. ‘Veux pas.”

Il savait qu’il avait l’air d’un gamin, un morveux en plein caprice. Mais il avait si honte de sa réaction... et il devait l’admettre, il avait également peur de la réaction du plus âgé. Après tout, s’il lui était arrivé la même chose, il serait bouleversé, mais Cartman serait-il en plus énervé ? Il ne le connaissait pas si bien, il savait juste qu’il était bon comédien et con sur les bords. 

“Je vais pas te demander ce qui s’est passé hier, hein, avança Cartman. Je veux pas savoir le pourquoi, je veux juste savoir si ça va.

\- Ça va, répondit plutôt froidement Kyle, qui se gifla mentalement.

\- Me prends pas pour un con, Juif, gronda la voix de Cartman, provoquant une vague de peur chez le plus jeune. Sincèrement, Kyle, ça va ? Sors de là, allez.”

Kyle se força à respirer calmement. Il devait sortir, faire preuve de courage et de force. Il n’était plus un enfant, il n’avait plus à se cacher sous sa couette pour éviter les problèmes. De toute façon, cette méthode était totalement inefficace, il le savait très bien.

Alors, une fois son sang-froid plus ou moins regagné, il se redressa sur son lit, reposant son dos sur le mur derrière lui. 

Cartman était devant lui, son t-shirt de pyjama lui dévoilant une épaule ronde et pâle, et Kyle ne sut pas pourquoi mais il voulait lui hurler de le laisser seul, de le frapper. Il était vraiment tordu. Même si Cartman avait l’air grave, il savait qu’il faisait un effort pour être amical, il devait lui rendre la pareil.

“Ça va, je te jure”, mentit calmement Kyle, mais il savait que si ses battements cardiaques étaient visibles, le plus vieux saurait qu’il ne disait pas la vérité.

Cartman ne répondit rien, gardant ses bras croisés sur son torse et son regard grave et méfiant, comme s’il l’examinait, et Kyle savait que son visage était de moins en moins aimable.

“Je me fiche de pourquoi tu es parti hier, commença prudemment Cartman. Je me fiche de pourquoi tu as fait une attaque de panique, mais vois-tu, je me sens concerné.”

Kyle ne répondit rien et attendit que le plus gros termine, les traits du visage maintenant clairement irrités.

“Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?, demanda Cartman en regardant par la fenêtre, et Kyle devina qu’il était sincèrement inquiet.

\- Non, non, soupira le roux en essayant de se calmer, son coeur battant encore plus fort. Rien, c’est moi, je suis pas bien en-en ce moment...

\- Comme nous tous”, balaya Cartman de la main en rentrant dans la salle de douche. 

Kyle se contint de se lever pour aller frapper le plus gros, lui hurler que cela n’était pas la peine qu’il montre de l’intérêt si son but était de l’envoyer péter juste après, mais après tout, cela apporterait quoi ? 

Le roux soupira alors en grimaçant simplement, les poings serrés. Il se leva et s’habilla afin de quitter la chambre au plus vite. Il n’avait pas faim de toute façon, il pourrait très bien se permettre de ne pas manger ce matin. 

Personne ne se trouvait sur le balcon à cette heure-ci, et Kyle soupira de contentement. Le manque d’intimité lui pesait quelque peu, mais il trouvait la force de passer outre derrière l’envie d’un meilleur avenir. 

Il faisait gris ce matin, et Kyle fut heureux d’avoir pris sa veste, histoire de ne pas à avoir retourner dans la chambre et faire face à Cartman. 

Ce fut la tête lourde qu’il s’assaya sur l’une des chaises, face aux Rocheuses. Kyle avait toujours apprécié les montagnes. On pouvait y aller qu’importe la saison, et l’été elles étaient délaissées, les gens ne pensant pas qu’il était possible d’y faire des randonnées. Les gens sont stupides, vraiment. Contrairement au ski, la randonnée est gratuite. 

Si Kyle appréciait beaucoup le charme des montagnes, il ne pouvait avoir que des mauvais souvenirs des randonnées en famille. 

Il s’essuya les yeux rapidement, refusant de pleurer, encore. Ce n’était pas sa faute, et encore moins celle des montagnes, mais Kyle était épuisé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire le tri dans ses souvenirs et enlever ces parties... gênantes, afin de ne pas avoir à bannir ou à être rebuté d’activités qu’il savait qu’il appréciait ?

“Rah”, grogna Kyle en enfonçant son visage dans ses mains. 

Il était à bout de force. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Il était un cas désespéré, d’après lui. A quoi cela pouvait servir de parler, d’exposer ses sentiments ? Cela n’apportait rien de bien, et Kyle était fatigué de lutter, de se poser des questions. Mais elles tournaient dans sa tête comme des vautours, l’obligeant à réfléchir toujours plus, toujours plus profondément. 

La veille, il avait dérapé. Il était fatigué, et il n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on soit agréable avec lui. Voilà, c’était cela. 

“Quel con”, jura-t-il en s’effondrant sur la table. “Ne te mens pas...”

Kyle ne voulait pas penser à l’une des vérité, celle qui lui réchauffait le coeur mais qui lui paralysait les membres. Celle qui lui provoquait des cauchemars, celle qui l’avait tenu éveillé cette nuit. Celle qui lui avait donné la rage en voyant l’épaule de son voisin de chambre, il y a de cela quelques minutes. 

“Putain, j’suis vraiment une merde...”

Cette fois-ci, frotter sa main sur ses yeux ne calma pas ses larmes. 

Kyle n’avait pas pu, sincèrement. Il n’avait pas pu rentrer dans les détails, avec Madame Kure, il n’avait pas pu lui confier son cheminement de pensée. Il n’avait pas réussi à lui dire pourquoi il s’était mit dans des états pareil la veille, après tout, il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il ne laissa pas parler son inconscient. 

Il ne lui parla quasiment pas, et elle n’insista pas, et Kyle voulait lui hurler dessus. Mais il ne lui dit pas, bien sûr. 

Il sortit alors de la chambre plein de haine, il voulait désespérément frapper quelqu’un. Il voulait hurler, il voulait pleurer. Il voulait qu’on le pousse à parler, qu’on le frappe, même. Mais il ne fit rien. Lentement, il se dirigea vers le balcon, et il ne sut pas ce qu’il ressentit en voyant toute la clique déjà installée. Voulait-il les frapper ? Ou être heureux de ne pas être seul ? Une chose était certaine, il avait extrêmement honte de son comportement de la veille. Kyle ouvrit alors doucement la porte, et seulement Stan réagit à son entrée en le saluant vivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

_ Bon, on va faire comme si rien ne s’était passé, alors _ . 

“Mais si, je te dis que la moyenne c’est sept centimètres ! 

\- Mais alors pourquoi y’a qu’un petit bout qui dépasse ?, demanda Stan en reculant la chaise proche de lui pour que Kyle puisse s’installer, ne quittant pas le roux du regard. 

\- Parce que c’est interne, c’est genre un mini-pénis, continua Bebe en s’enfonçant dans son siège, irritée que Stan ne lui prêta attention pendant quelques secondes mais souriant sincèrement à Kyle. 

\- J’suis sûr que tu dis n’importe quoi”, répondit obstinément Stan, en croisant ses bras, et Kenny explosa de rire. “Quoi ?, cracha-t-il au blond.

\- T’es vraiment naze en anatomie, rit Kenny en se retournant pour lui faire face. 

\- T’es même pas allé au lycée, tu en sais quoi, toi ? snoba le brun, et Kyle était curieux de connaître le sujet de leur conversation. 

\- Je le sais, Monsieur, parce que je m’intéresse beaucoup à l’anatomie féminine, c’est pourquoi je suis le meilleur coup qu’elles puissent avoir”, répondit simplement Kenny, qui ponctua sa phrase d’un clin d’oeil en direction de Stan, qui exclaffa un grognon “N’importe quoi !”

Kyle se sentait un peu à part de ne pas vraiment deviner leur sujet de discussion, mais il se trouvait finalement soulagé de ne pas être seul et d’être proche de ces têtes brûlées. Elles éloignaient ses vautours. Et même si Cartman était à quelques mètres de lui, cela ne l’importait peu. Il était juste un con, de toute façon, pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec cet obèse grincheux. 

“Tu as eu beaucoup de copines, alors ?, demanda Stan, intrigué, et Bebe et Cartman explosèrent de rire face à cette curiosité mélangée à de la compétition.

\- Il est mille fois plus bien foutu que toi, Stan, rit Cartman en déposant ses lourds pieds sur la table, et Kyle espéra que personne ne vit son corps se raidir. 

\- De quoi tu parles, toi, gros lard”, répondit le brun, les yeux assassins. 

Cartman était prêt à répondre à cette provocation, mais Kenny fut plus rapide. 

“Copine, j’en ai eu qu’une. Plan cul, j’ai pas compté, ricana le blond en sortant son portable, paré à répondre à la futur question de la petite blonde. 

\- Montre !”, s’exclama Bebe en se levant de sa chaise afin de se poster devant Kenny, impatiente de voir qui a pu accaparer le coeur du sublime Kenny McCormick. 

Stan ne bougea pas de sa chaise, les bras croisés, et Cartman posa ses pieds au sol pour s’avancer de quelques millimètres sur sa chaise, faisant basculer son poids sur les pieds avant de la vieille chaise et la faisant grincer. Kyle pouffa pas si silencieusement, mais personne ne lui prêta attention. 

“Voilà, annonça Kenny en montrant son portable à Bebe, dont les cheveux ondulés étaient dans tous les sens. Elle s’appelle Henrietta. 

\- Oh”, dit la petite blonde, le portable noir entre ses mains. Ses sourcils froncés et son manque de réaction intrigua plus les garçons toujours assis, et même Kyle se demanda à quoi devait ressembler cette Henrietta pour que Bebe soit sans voix, mais surtout concernée et non éblouie. “Désolé, dit-elle en zoomant sur la photo, je ne savais pas que c’était ton style. 

\- T’inquiète, lâcha doucement Kenny en lui ebourriffant les cheveux, provoquant un grognement à la jeune femme. Ça a duré plusieurs années, quand même. 

\- Vas-y, montre, dit Stan en se levant, impatient. Montre-euh, Bebe.”

La blonde questionna Kenny du regard, et voyant son sourire et son hochement de tête, donna le portable au brun. 

“Oh bordel ! Effectivement, je t’aurais imaginé avec un autre type de meuf, rit Stan en changeant de photo. 

\- Elle était différente-, commença Kenny, avant que Stan ne le coupe.

\- Tu m’étonnes, s’amusa le brun, qui ne vit pas le regard noir de Bebe et de Kenny sur lui. 

\- Je te jure, Stan, tu fais une autre remarque et tu vas le regretter, ok ?”, protesta sinistrement Kenny en arrachant son portable des mains du brun, qui ne répondit rien. Cartman souffla, content de voir Stan se faire rembarrer par Kenny, et même Kyle était irrité face au comportement puérile du brun. 

“Elle était pas comme les autres, elle voulait autre chose, vous voyez, continua Kenny en terminant sa cigarette. Elle me voyait comme un être humain, pas comme toutes les autres qui me voient presque comme un Dieu ou je sais pas...

\- Tu t’en plains, vraiment ?, s’amusa Bebe en lui prenant délicatement le portable des mains afin de montrer la photo à Cartman et Kyle. 

\- Bah, elle n’attendait rien de moi que je ne pouvais pas faire. C’était plus simple dans un sens, mais putain, qu’elle était compliquée”, rit-il en allumant une autre cigarette. 

Cartman ne dit rien en voyant la photo, passant simplement le portable à Kyle, dont les pupilles se dillatèrent mystérieusement. Henrietta était... Oh non, il ne se moquait pas comme Stan avait pu le faire il y a quelques secondes, mais il était surpris, comme Bebe certainement. Il ne voyait pas Kenny avec une gothique... en surpoids, qui plus est. Voire obèse, à ce stade. Mais cela expliquerait pourquoi il s’était assis sur les cuisses de Cartman et l’avait laissé lui caresser les hanches ? Oh, non, cela n’avait pas de sens, Cartman restait un homme... Kenny serait-il bi ? Kyle secoua sa tête, rien de tout cela ne le regardait, et il rendit le portable à Bebe. 

“Vous aviez l’air heureux, que s’est-il passé ?, demanda-t-il en appuyant son corps sur le dos de la chaise, ignorant les coups d’oeil discret de Cartman vers lui. 

\- C’est compliqué, comme toujours, sourit Kenny. Mais elle m’a appris beaucoup de choses sur le monde et sur moi-même, je ne regrette rien en tout cas.”

Stan se pinçait maintenant l’arrête du nez en secouant sa tête doucement de droite à gauche, et Kyle allait lui demander ce qui n’allait pas quand Bebe éclata de rire, perturbant ses pensées. Elle avait certes un rire hystérique, mais il était néanmoins hypnotique. 

“Elle a des plus gros nichons que moi, j’suis dégoûtée ! 

\- Y’a pas que la poitrine qu’elle a de plus grosse, si tu veux mon avis, rit Kenny en donnant un léger coup dans la chaise branlante de Bebe. 

\- Oh ! Attends voir ! Kyle, tu peux me rendre un service, s’il te plaît ?”, demanda-t-elle d’une voix mielleuse.

Kyle aperçut le regard assombrit de Kenny avant qu’il ne se retourne, un rictus sur ses lèvres fines, mais il ne comprit pas. D’ailleurs, il n’eut pas le temps de répondre que Bebe recula quelque peu sa chaise et souleva sa robe jusque sous son cou, dévoilant son torse et sa poitrine comprimée dans son soutien-gorge trop petit. 

Kyle était tétanisé, fasciné par ce corps de femme et à la fois horrifié de son comportement. 

“Laquelle des deux tu préfères ?”, roucoula-t-elle en clignant excessivement des yeux. 

Le roux manqua l’état de Stan à côté de lui ainsi que l’irritation claire sur le visage du plus gros, qui semblait fumer des oreilles, si on avait poser la question à Kenny. 

“Alors?”, s'impatienta la blonde, en tenant toujours sa rose en hauteur, et Kyle crut même qu’elle allait l’enlever. 

Son corps était... ensorcelant, de la seule manière que peut être la découverte de l’anatomie de l’autre sexe. Un léger ventre reposait sur ses épaisses cuisses et ses sous-vêtements rentraient dans sa chair, et Kyle rougit comme une tomate, abasourdi, avant de serrer les dents et les poings. Il tourna la tête vers Stan, et il constata que le regard du brun était fixé sur la poitrine imposante de Bebe avant de glisser de grains de beauté en grains de beauté sur sa peau laiteuse, et Kyle se leva en bousculant sa chaise par terre, provoquant un sursaut général, et Bebe en profita pour se recouvrir, le visage désormais impassible. 

“Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?”, cracha Kyle, se sentant bouillir de l’intérieur. 

Il était en colère ? Pourquoi ? Il aurait pu profiter de cette occasion pour se rincer l’oeil, pour se conforter dans l’idée que le corps des femmes lui plaisait, qu’il était normal. Néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas le geste désespéré de Bebe. Pourquoi voulait-elle l’avis du roux sur son corps ? C’était donc cela, être son spectateur ? 

“Tu crois que j’ai besoin de ça, sérieux ?, hurla-t-il en cognant la table avec son poings, mais Bebe ne répondit pas et ne tressaillit pas. 

\- Parce que c’est une pute, cracha Cartman en croisant les bras et foudroyant du regard la blonde, qui se tourna vers lui et lui répondit avant Kyle. 

\- Tu ne payerais pas pour me voir nue, non ? Je ne suis pas ton type, non ?, gazouilla-t-elle en se levant, s’avançant vers Cartman en roulant son postérieur de droite à gauche. Je ne suis pas idiote, mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas une pute, gros lard. Juste une salope, j’ai pas besoin d’argent. (Bebe se baissa alors pour murmurer à l’oreille d’un Cartman rouge de rage, et Kyle fut le seul à entendre cette pique, les autres étant trop loin) Ce que tu voudrais être, hein, mais tu peux pas, gros lard.”

Et elle parti,e le menton haut, et Kyle faillit la suivre quand Stan lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir, arrachant un hurlement au roux qui dégagea son poignet d’un coup sec. 

“Fais rien que tu peux regretter, lui dit Stan en se levant. Ça ne vaut pas le coup.

\- Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça, sérieux ? Je capte que dalle, ça me saoule !, cria Kyle, avant de se tourner vers Cartman et voir son visage immobile, puis vers Kenny qui regardait les montagnes. Sérieux, ça ne vous fait rien ?

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit platement Kenny, Bebe a besoin de ce genre de comportement à risque pour se sentir exister, c’est tout. 

\- Et vous faites rien, c’est ça ?, grogna Kyle en direction de Stan, qui baissa juste la tête et lâcha son poignet. 

\- Kyle, retourne dans ta chambre, lui imposa Kenny, le regard sombre. Reste tranquille, et reviens pour manger, ok ? Je crois que tu as besoin de rester seul pour réfléchir.

Un éclair transperça le ciel et Kyle claqua la porte vitrée, exacerbé, mais il s’exécuta. Il savait très bien que Kenny avait raison, et il ne supportait pas quand les autres savaient mieux que lui ce qu’il devait faire. 

Il ne croisa pas Bebe dans le couloir et il “s’enferma” dans sa chambre (la porte ne fermant pas à clé, néanmoins), sans pour autant claquer la porte, ne souhaitant alerter aucun infirmier. 

Il s’allongea sur son lit, totalement désespéré, et hurla dans son coussin. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il ressentait, et il avait l’impression qu’il allait imploser sous la force du courant de ses émotions. Il avait très mal au ventre, mais rien à vomir, alors il resta face contre son matelas, ses poings toujours contractés. Kyle adorerait pouvoir comprendre, ou même accepter tout ce qu’il ressentait, mais il ne pouvait pas, ce n’était pas possible... 

Kyle était en colère contre Bebe, de lui avoir montré son corps, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. C’était elle qui s’était exposée, elle ne l’avait pas exposé lui, alors pourquoi lui en voulait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il juste pas laisser faire... comme le fait Kenny... Kenny comprenait vite les sentiments des gens, et peut-être qu’il discernait tout en Kyle, et cela comme le roux ne pouvait le faire...

Kyle enfoui sa tête sous son oreiller et se mit à pleurer de nouveau, et son corps se paralysa afin d’éviter qu’il se frappe tout seul. 

Peut-être que c’était parce qu’elle l’avait mit mal à l’aise ? Oui, cela devait être ça. Ce n’était pas une situation banale, après tout, et Kyle n’avait pas supporté. 

Ses sanglots étaient si fort qu’il n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir et se fermer, et il hurla dans son oreiller quand une main épaisse lui toucha la cuisse. Il jeta son arme en mousse à l’endroit où il estimait trouver la personne qui avait osé le toucher, et il s’enfonça dans ses couvertures. 

“Dégage, je veux être seul, réussit-il à marmoner entre deux crises de larmes qu’il espérait plus silencieuses. 

\- Moi aussi, répondit Cartman. Mais on a une chambre double, alors faudra faire avec.” 

Sur ce, Kyle sentit la présence de son voisin de chambre s’éloigner et il l’entendit s’asseoir sur son lit.  _ Il ne manquait plus que lui, putain _ . Franchement, le manque d’intimité commençait à lui peser. Pourquoi devait-il pleurer en face de quelqu’un ? Il n’aimait pas pleurer en public. Enfant, cela ne lui posait aucun problème, mais une fois le cap de l’adolescence passé une voix lui hurlait que c’étaient seulement les faibles qui pleuraient. Alors, déjà que pleurer lui pesait, savoir que quelqu’un pouvait l’entendre le rongeait à petit feu. 

Pour soulager sa conscience, Kyle prit son téléphone, ignora les appels manqués de sa mère et alluma sa playlist. Il mit le son pas très fort (il savait que Cartman ne pourrait pas l’entendre) et posa son portable proche de son oreille gauche. 

Au début, il pleura avec la musique, mais au bout de quelques minutes son coeur se calma et il ne pensait quasiment plus à rien. Il entendait en plus de la musique la pluie battre continuellement contre les fenêtres, et Kyle réussit à contrôler sa respiration. La musique avait cet effet, de temps en temps. Elle permettait de mettre ses pensées en sourdine quelque temps, et Kyle en profita pour fermer les yeux et se centrer sur tous les bruits autour de lui. Son corps n’était pas une prison, il fallait qu’il s’en échappe pour visualiser le monde. 

Kyle entendait le ciel gronder et la pluie se déchaîner sur les vitres. Il pouvait même entendre le vent souffler de son lit, cela devait être une grosse tempête. Le roux avait envie d’aller regarder l’orage par la fenêtre, mais pour cela il devrait faire face à Cartman, et il ne pouvait pas. Il avait si honte de lui, de son comportement, de ses émotions orphelines et sans nom, et Kyle ne pouvait se sentir que coupable en entendant son voisin grignoter des biscuits dans son lit. 

Il repensa à ce que Bebe avait murmuré à Cartman avant de partir, et il remercia son cerveau de se pencher sur quelqu’un d’autre que sur lui-même. Cartman voudrait exposer son corps, aussi ? Cela serait ridicule, franchement, personne n’avait besoin de se mettre à poils pour se sentir mieux. Ce n’était pas nécessaire... Kyle commença à comprendre, et il renifla dans la manche de sa veste. Bebe aimait l’attention, c'était certain, mais comme l’attention avait dévié vers une autre fille, elle a voulu que tout le monde se recentre sur elle ? Ou elle souhaitait que l’attention de Kyle, puisqu’elle l’a appelé ? Elle voulait savoir si elle était plus belle que Henrietta ? 

Oh... Elle voulait savoir si elle était plus belle que Henrietta, elle qui a été en couple avec Kenny ? Mais, pourquoi faisait-elle dos à Kenny, si elle voulait son avis ? Et surtout, Cartman voulait-il savoir s’il plaisait, aussi ? 

Kyle secoua sa tête pour éloigner ses pensées stupides. Il ne les connaissait pas, et cela servait à rien de poser des suppositions. Il s’assaya alors silencieusement sur son lit, éteignant sa musique. Il voyait un petit bout de fenêtre de son lit, et l’extérieur était très sombre, les nuages étant si denses qu’il peinait à voir l’arbre à quelques mètres de sa fenêtre. Si les torrens de pluie (ou “eau du ciel” selon son frère quand il était tout jeune) étaient presque assourdissants contre leur fenêtre, Kyle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’entendre Cartman manger, même s’il était quasiment silencieux, et il baissa la tête, honteux. 

Le roux savait ce qu’étaient les troubles du comportement alimentaire, il en avait entendu parlé plus jeune. L’anorexie ou la boulimie, et il en existait encore plusieurs. Mais celui qui l’avait intéressé était l’hyperphagie boulimique. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il était certain que sa mère en souffrait, du moins à l’époque, maintenant il s’en fichait. Enfant, il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi sa mère n’était pas comme les autres, mince et sportive, et quand des idiots insultaient le poids de sa mère, Kyle leur hurlait fièrement que sa mère était malade et ne pouvait contrôler son poids. Après tout, c’était ce qu’il avait lu sur internet.

Désormais, il se fichait qu’on insulte sa mère de grosse ou de baleine. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal, pas du bien non plus, mais cela ne le touchait pas. Il avait compris que sa mère mangeait juste beaucoup aux repas et ne faisait pas assez d’activités physique, mais il ne pensait pas qu’elle avale de la nourriture pour combler un vide, s’il se souvenait correctement de ce qu’il avait pu lire. Par contre, il avait la nette impression que Cartman était hyperphage, même s’il ne pouvait pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Kyle attendit alors immobile, son regard obnubilé par l’orage et les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, que la crise de son voisin de chambre se calme. Il voulait lui parler, il voulait lui dire qu’il était désolé et qu’il savait que c’était en partie sa faute s’il était mal -du moins c’était ce qu’il estimait. Finalement, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Cartman jeta deux paquets contre la fenêtre, et Kyle se mordit le bras pour ne pas sursauter de surprise, ce qui révèlerait qu’il écoutait son voisin. Le roux profita de ce bruit afin de s’étirer et de bouger ses draps, essayant de mimer un réveil. 

“Ça va ?”, demanda-t-il, hésitant, avant de se lever. 

Cartman ne répondit pas, et Kyle s’arrêta à la fin du paravent, ne voulant pas rentrer dans l’espace de son voisin sans y avoir été convié. Il comprenait très bien. 

“Je peux venir de ton côté ?, retenta le plus jeune. 

\- Non, répondit sèchement Cartman, et Kyle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu vas bien ? Je t’ai entendu jeter un truc, alors...

\- Fais pas semblant de te soucier, Juif”, cracha le plus âgé. 

Kyle était déçu que cette dérive ne fonctionna pas, et il soupira pour se donner de la force. 

“Tu te souciais vraiment ce matin, non ? Pourquoi je ne m’inquièterais pas, moi ?”, tenta Kyle, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse.

“Je voudrais te parler- commença-t-il avant d’être coupé.

\- De quoi, de tout à l’heure ? Je sais que tu as entendu.”

Kyle ne répondit pas et s’assaya sur son lit, déboussolé. Comment savait-il...

“J’ai vu ton regard, sale Juif, l’accusa Cartman en bougeant ses draps. Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Je t’avais dis de ne pas jouer avec les gens ici, je t’avais dis qu’elle n’était pas nette.”

Son regard ? Comment était son regard ? 

“Je ne veux pas de pitié de sous race, proféra le plus âgé, et s’il n’avait pas terminé, Kyle le coupa.

\- Je voulais m’excuser pour hier !, s’écria Kyle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. J’ai merdé, j’ai merdé hier et aujourd’hui...

\- Sans blague, rit jaune Cartman, et Kyle soupira de nouveau.

\- Accepte mes excuses, s’il te plaît. 

\- Pourquoi ?”

_ Je ne sais pas, mais j’en ai besoin. _

“Parce qu’elles sont sincères, se contenta-t-il de dire. J’ai pas compris ce qu’il s’est passé hier...”

Kyle s’attendait à une remarque cinglante, mais rien ne vint, alors il continua.

“Tu vois, j’avais pas réalisé que ... je sais pas... on s’amusait bien... (toujours pas de critiques ou de piques). Quand j’étais gosse, euh, quelqu’un dans ma famille m’a dit “Kyle, tu sais, les gens peuvent te parler et être gentil avec toi par pitié” (dit-il en imitant la voix de son oncle), et... oh... c’est tout con... mais j’ai pas vu de pitié... et j’ai pas compris, en faite.”

Kyle était fier de lui -et il se demanda vraiment si la raison de sa panique la veille au soir n’était pas simplement celle qu’il venait de citer- mais il avait peur de la réaction de Cartman. Allait-il lui dire que c’était effectivement de la pitié ? Kyle ne le supporterait pas. 

Ce qu’il lui avait dit n’était pas un mensonge, il se souvient très bien de l’instant où son oncle lui avait murmuré cette phrase à l’oreille pendant un de ses anniversaires. Il se souvient avoir eut tellement peur que ses amis soient des faux qu’il était resté seul tout l’après-midi... et tout le reste de sa courte vie, finalement. 

Il commençait à se faire des amis, ici. Il ne le supporterait pas, si ce n’était pas sincère. 

Cartman ne répondit pas, et Kyle était terrifié de s’être confié pour rien. Il s’efforça de ne pas trembler quand, soudain, Kyle entendit le matelas de son voisin se soulever et même pas une seconde après le paravent se faire claquer contre le mur. Le rouquin aperçut du coin de l’oeil les emballages vides de biscuits mais il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur l’épaisse forme de son voisin de chambre en face de lui. 

“Tu sais ce que c’est, de la pitié ?”, demanda Cartman en grimaçant et en croisant les bras. Kyle ne trouva pas la force de répondre, alors il hocha la tête. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, et il était certain que Cartman pouvait l’entendre. 

“Ici, personne n’est au-dessus de personne, dit le plus gros en s’assayant sur son lit. Et encore moins moi.

\- Pourquoi ?, hésita Kyle, en entourant ses jambes de ses bras et posant sa tête sur ses genoux. 

\- Tu poses trop de questions, Juif”, rétorqua simplement Cartman.

Ils restèrent ainsi à s’observer quelques instants, le regard timide, avant de se sourire mutuellement, doucement. Kyle n’avait jamais été aussi soulagé, alors il comprima ses jambes dans son étreinte. 

Le week-end arriva rapidement, et Kyle célébra ce deuxième samedi matin à l’hôpital psychiatrique avec sa mère au téléphone. Il parla très peu, laissant sa mère en haut parleur et l'interrompant de temps en temps pour lui montrer qu’il était toujours en ligne. 

Il ne raconta rien de sa semaine à sa mère, il la rassura en lui disant que les activités étaient sympa et qu’il s’entendait bien avec certains patients ou infirmiers, rien de plus. Sa mère insista, voulant des détails, voulant donner son avis, mais Kyle resta toujours vague, alors elle abandonna. Il discuta quelque peu avec son père et son frère, et Kyle raccrocha au bout de plusieurs heures, satisfait d’avoir tenu autant de temps au téléphone avec sa mère. 

Kyle ne lui avait pas parlé non plus de sa discussion, la veille, avec son psychiatre. Non, cela restait totalement privé, s’il cachait des choses à sa mère c’était pour pas qu’elle ne lui prenne la tête, mais cette discussion, personne ne sera au courant. 

Après tout, les conversations avec les internes ou psychiatres sont confidentielles.

Cartman le rejoignit peu de temps après avec un livre et une grosse veste, il faisait encore moche et frais dehors. 

“Tu veux rester à l’intérieur ?, demanda Kyle en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

\- Si tu veux rester là, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit doucement Cartman en s’assayant sur une chaise, la faisant grincer.

“Putain de chaises en plastique, grogna-t-il en bougeant son postérieur de gauche à droite pour s’asseoir plus confortablement.

\- C’est des vieilles chaises, ajouta Kyle en détournant le regard de l’amusante et agréable scène en face de lui. Tu es sûr que tu veux pas rentrer ? Histoire d’avoir des chaises plus solides, aussi.

\- Nan”, conclut le plus âgé en ouvrant son bouquin, une fois installé confortablement. 

Kyle haussa ses épaules et s’effondra sur la table. 

Ils étaient seuls depuis hier soir, et ils avaient même regardé un film avant de dormir :  _ La Cabane dans les bois _ , qui était d’ailleurs très original pour un film d’horreur. Kyle eut assez de mal à se concentrer au début, les bruits de machouillement de l’homme à côté hantant ses pensées, mais il termina par s’y habituer et quand Cartman termina ses derniers paquets, il fut surpris de ne plus entendre de bruit de fond. 

Ils discutèrent également du sens du film. Si Kyle y voyait un simple film d’horreur, Cartman lui raconta qu’il se plaisait à croire que l’être humain ne sera jamais le Grand Maître de son destin, qu’il sera influencé par des milliers de facteurs, mais que la faute lui retombera toujours dessus. Kyle agréa aux commentaires du plus âgé, mais lui n’y voyait vraiment qu’une parodie de film d’horreur. 

Il apprit pendant le film que Cartman avait quelques connaissances sur les plans cinématographiques et leurs significations, et ils s’amusèrent à déconstruire le film grâce à plusieurs prises de vues. 

Kyle se sentait bien depuis qu’il avait parlé avec son psychiatre, et cette soirée Netflix lui rajouta une petite touche de bien-être. 

Soudain, Cartman posa son livre après avoir vérifié son portable -et, non, Kyle ne l’observait pas du coin de l’oeil- et quitta le balcon. Kyle soupira et jeta un coup d’oeil au titre du livre de son voisin de chambre : “ _ In Sheep's Clothing _ ”. Un livre sur la manipulation ? Cela lui ressemblait bien, s'amusa Kyle en reposant le livre sur la table sale.

Kyle était content que son psychiatre et son interne aient réussi à comprendre sa détresse, qu’ils aient cherché au-delà de ce qu’il disait. Et le comprimé de... Seresta ? Oui, il lui faisait le plus grand bien. 

“Tu es très angoissé, mais cela restera une solution temporaire, m’kay ?”

Cartman revint quelques minutes plus tard et il se rassit, grimaçant de nouveau au bruit de la chaise, et Kyle ne dit rien. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu’il était parti chercher vu le paquet de biscuit au chocolat dans ses mains. 

“Ta mère est venue ?

\- C’est pas tes affaires, répondit Cartman en engoufrant une gaufrette dans sa bouche. 

\- Hum, fredonna Kyle en posant sa main sur son bras pour regarder son voisin tranquillement allongé sur la table. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?, pesta le plus âgé en fermant son bouquin. Depuis hier, t’es bizarre. 

\- J’ai des anxio, rétorqua simplement Kyle avec un sourire. T’as déjà eu une copine, Cartman ?”

Le plus gros se redressa sur sa chaise, et de ce point de vue Kyle voyait encore plus son, pourtant léger, double menton.

“Pourquoi cette question, Juif ? 

\- Pourquoi tu es sur la défensive ? sourit Kyle, sa tête posée sur le haut de son bras.

\- De quoi tu parles ?, riposta Cartman en s’appuyant plus sur sa fesse droite, déconcerté devant le comportement inhabituel du rouquin. 

\- Tu m’appelles “Juif” quand tu es sur la défensive, puis tu viens de te déplacer sur ta chaise comme si tu étais mal à l’aise. 

\- Je suis mal à l’aise sur ces chaises, Juif, objecta le plus gros en s’approchant du visage du roux, les paupières à moitiés closes mais ses yeux étincelaient. 

\- Pourquoi on ne rentre pas, alors ?”, demanda Kyle en se levant, volant au passage une gaufrette dans le sachet en plastique posé sur la table, arrachant un léger rougissement à Cartman. 

Comme prévu, Cartman le suivit en grognant, et Kyle mourrait d’envie de rire quand le plus gros s’assaya sur une chaise en formica d’un orange dépassé juste en face de lui. Il semblait beaucoup plus à l’aise sur des chaises aux pieds solides et sans accoudoirs, et Kyle avait l’envie brûlante de le traiter d’idiot pour ne pas ramener une de ces chaises dehors, histoire de s’asseoir plus confortablement. 

“Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question, sinon, recommença Kyle en croisant les bras, ses émeraudes incandescentes. 

\- Oui, j’ai eu une copine, Juif, répondit flegmatiquement Cartman, les yeux posés sur les bras croisés du plus jeune. Pourquoi, ma vie amoureuse t’intéresse ?”

Kyle ne put retenir le rouge de lui monter aux joues, mais il réprima l’envie de se pincer la lèvre inférieure. Tout de même. 

“Je sais pas, j’ai trouvé ton comportement bizarre quand Kenny nous a montré Henrietta, avoua Kyle, une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- On a eut la même réaction, souffla Cartman. On s’en fout, non ? 

\- Ah, je sais pas, rit Kyle, mais j’aimerai savoir quelque chose, je peux être indiscret ? 

\- Ah, parce que tu crois être délicat, peut-être”, s’amusa Cartman en posant sa tête dans la paume de sa main droite. 

Kyle se sentait pousser des ailes. Il sentait son corps réagir, son coeur s'accélérer, ses paumes s’humidifier, mais il n’avait pas une boule rongeante dans son estomac et dans sa gorge. Il se sentait libre d’enfin dire ce qu’il voulait, et même si son cerveau lui disait que c’était effrayant, qu’il n’avait plus de contrôle, Kyle s’extasiait de bonheur. 

“Pourquoi pendant la soirée karaoké tu caressais les hanches de Kenny ? 

\- Pardon ?, s'étouffa Cartman, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se redresser. 

\- Je t’ai vu, quand il était assis sur tes genoux, précisa Kyle, sincèrement curieux.

\- Effectivement, tu es indiscret, cracha Cartman en se relevant. Puis, tu délires, mon pauvre”. 

Kyle le vit partir dans le couloir, vers la salle de télévision, et il se gifla mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé que ses actions avaient des répercussions. Les anxiolytiques étaient juste des béquilles, et il ne savait pas se servir de béquilles. 

Cartman le bouda le reste du week-end, et Kyle avait vraiment hâte que les autres reviennent, il n’en pouvait plus d’être seul dans les couloirs. Il en profita néanmoins pour discuter avec son frère, et s’estimait chanceux d’avoir une famille aussi prévenante, aussi possessive qu’elle pouvait l’être. 

Bebe revint la première, et Kyle discuta avec elle de son week-end dans la salle de télévision. La blonde ne s’excusa pas de son comportement inapproprié de la semaine passée, mais Kyle s’en fichait. Peut-être comprenait-il son geste, peut-être que non, mais il savait qu’il appréciait sa présence.

Elle lui raconta alors comment elle réussit à retrouver toutes les filles avec qui son copain l’avait trompé (“Parce qu’il y en avait plusieurs ?”, s’était esclaffé Kyle, les yeux grands ouverts) sur Instagram et qu’elle avait quelques projets pour son “chère et tendre”, avait-elle dit en croisant ses jambes et en positionnant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. 

“Tu es très belle, aujourd’hui, en tout cas”, annonça Kyle avant d’y penser. 

Ce n’était pas un mensonge, non. Son maquillage était parfait, parsemé de paillettes, ses faux-cils lui donnaient l’air d’un chat et sa robe blanche épousait magnifiquement ses hanches. Le problème était qu’il n’aurait pas dû la complimenter sur son apparence, disons qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment qu’elle retire sa robe pour lui montrer sa poitrine.

“Merci, Kyle”, répondit-elle en se levant. “Ne t’en fais pas, je ne vais pas te montrer ma poitrine”, rit-elle en lissant sa robe. 

Kyle voulut lui demander pourquoi elle en était venue à une telle conclusion, mais la blonde le devança avec un clin d’oeil avant de rejoindre sa chambre “J’ai vu ton regard, Kyle.”

Le roux soupira d’être un livre ouvert à cause de ses yeux expressifs et il regarda les dessins animés tranquillement. 

Il était toujours en pyjama, il avait décidé que ce lundi serait une sorte de “grasse matinée”, avec des dessins animés et un pyjama confortable jusqu’à ce qu’il en décide autrement. Kyle ferma les yeux sur la chaise en plastique et il s’endormit la tête posée contre le mur derrière lui. Ce fut un sommeil trop court pour être empli de cauchemar, et Kyle fut réveillé par deux voix familières très bruyantes. 

“Tu peux en rajouter deux à mon palmarès, bouffon.

\- Sérieux ? En un week-end ? 

\- En une soirée, tu veux dire !

\- Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! Non, mais je te jure...”

Kyle s’étira et quitta la pièce quand il aperçut du coin de l’oeil un vieux s’asseoir juste à côté de lui. Kyle n’appréciait pas spécialement les personnes âgées, et encore moins celles dans l’unité. Elles perdaient totalement la tête, et si cela était dérangeant, c’était d’abord effrayant. 

“Alors, Monsieur Broflovski, vous restez en pyjama, aujourd’hui ?, lui demanda Monsieur Mackey en souriant.

\- Juste pour ce matin, je me sens bien en jogging. 

\- Très bien. Et comment vous sentez-vous avec les anxiolytiques ? Comment s’est passé ce week-end ?”

Kyle savait très bien que le psychiatre avait déjà réponse à sa propre question, le personnel soignant portant une attention particulière aux personnes restant le week-end à l’unité. En effet, près de la moitié des patients passait ces deux jours chez eux, avec leurs proches, il était alors plus aisé pour les infirmiers de prendre le temps de discuter avec ceux restant. Et même s’il parlait que très peu aux infirmiers, Kyle savait qu’ils l’observaient sans cesse. 

“Plutôt bien, en faite, répondit Kyle en se laissant tomber sur le dos du fauteuil, ses bras sur les accoudoirs. Je me sens vraiment moins angoissé.

\- Continuez, lui intima le psychiatre en prenant des notes. 

\- J’ai moins peur de... de faire les choses, oui. Et j’arrive plus facilement à parler, communiquer. 

\- Oh, c’est quand même un bon signe, m’kay. J’ai pu constater que vous aviez peur des contacts physique, qu’en pensez-vous désormais ?”

Kyle n’était pas non plus le dernier des idiots, il savait bien que ces médicaments anesthésiaient seulement ses émotions trop fortes, ils ne modifiaient pas sa manière de penser. Il avait toujours cette crainte irrationnelle des contacts prolongés, mais peut-être que son corps serait désormais tolérant et que chaque cellule de son corps ne lui hurlerait plus de s’isoler ? 

“Je sais pas, j’ai pas essayé, mais je pourrais essayer, je suppose, avoua-t-il, téméraire. 

\- C’est déjà un pas énorme que vous faites, à penser à quitter votre zone de confort, m’kay. Vous vous en rendez compte ? Ne vous poussez pas trop, d’accord ? Il faut vous protégez.”

Kyle hocha paresseusement la tête. Il savait très bien qu’il devait mettre des barrières, qu’il ne devait pas brûler les étapes, pourtant son esprit lui hurlait d’aller plus vite. D’aller mieux, vite. 

“J’ai du mal à... hum, mettre des barrières, vous voyez ?”

Le psychiatre lui intima de continuer d’un mouvement de tête, et Kyle s’avança afin de nouer ses mains entre ses cuisses.

“Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer, mais je crois que je veux brûler les étapes, quoi. Je veux que ça aille plus vite. Je sais que je devrais me dire “Kyle, tu as déjà bien patienter, tu peux encore prendre sur toi”, mais je peux pas. J’ai trop hâte, je crois, et c’est normal, non ? 

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur Broflovski.

\- Je crois que je veux que quelqu’un me pousse, en faite. Moi je n’arrive pas à faire le premier pas... Je n’ai pas la force.

\- A votre avis, pourquoi vous n’avez pas cette force, mh ?, demanda calmement Monsieur Mackey en lissant sa blouse blanche.

\- Je-je ne sais pas vraiment... 

\- Pensez-y, m’kay ? Je crois qu’on touche quelque chose d’important, répondit-il simplement en se levant. 

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas...

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous incapable d’initier un contact physique par vous-même et pourquoi vous désirez que ce soit autrui qui soit acteur de ce changement et pas vous, m’kay?” 

Le psychiatre le salua et quitta la chambre, abandonnant le jeune homme en pleine réflexion sur son lit.

Kyle n’eut pas la force de passer le reste de la journée avec les autres, ses pensées fulminant dans tous les sens, moulinant sans cesse les derniers mots de son psychiatre. Il lui semblait lui en comprendre le sens... quoique. Mais il lui manquait définitivement le sous-texte. Quelle pouvait-être la différence, que ce soit lui ou quelqu’un d’autre ? Qu’on le pousse ? Ce n’était pas comme si on allait le forcer. Tant que c’était pour du positif, tout était bon pour y arriver, non ? Kyle ne comprenait pas vraiment. 

Il repensa à tout ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à faire et qu’il voulait que les autres... l’accélèrent, et il ne pouvait penser qu’au sex. Kyle n’était pas vierge, loin de là, malheureusement. Il savait pourtant comment s’y prendre au lit, même s’il n’avait pas eu d’expérience féminine, il n’était pas ignorant du corps humain. Il avait appris. Pourtant, il craignait d’être paralysé devant un corps étranger, de se figer. Au-delà du rapport, Kyle ne ressentait que de la crainte face à tous rapports simplement romantiques. Il fallait que ce soit l’autre qui l’encourage, qu’il initie tout. 

Pendant que Therapy de All Time Low se lançait, le roux se posa une question sincère et brutale, qui lui provoqua des larmes frénétiques : voulait-il de tout cela ? Peut-être qu’il ne voulait pas de relations sexuelles, ou romantiques... Que c’était pour cela qu’il se sentait si incapable dans ces situations fictives ? 

Il ne put retenir ses larmes, et il se frappa à plusieurs reprises, inpuissant. 

“T’es vraiment qu’une merde...” 

Après tout, n’importe quel jeune adulte voulait de l’amour et du sex dans sa vie. S’il n’en désirait pas, c’était parce qu’il était brisé. Détruit, cassé, inutile. 

Kyle était dans une transe si épaisse, si lointaine qu’il ne ressentit que tardivement son portable vibrer à côté de son visage. ignorant une envie de briser cet appareil de malheur contre un des murs de sa chambre, Kyle trouva la force de soulever cet objet à cet instant si lourd au-dessus de son visage. 

“Kyle”

Une voix dans sa tête soupira de soulagement de ne pas voir écrit “Maman”, mais une autre gémit de constater que son cousin l'appelait pour la première fois depuis des années alors qu’il n’était pas d’humeur. Et ce fut par inadvertance et fatigue qu’il ne nota pas une troisième voix en lui, qui hurlait de terreur face à ce qu’il savait inconsciemment et qui ne pouvait être que la seule raison de l’appel de son cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * pour comprendre le comportement étrange de Bebe : personnalité histrionique   
> ah je vous ai donné un indice de fouuuuu


	8. Tu n'es pas tout seul - Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist du chapitre :
> 
> Lorde - Ribs  
> Lana del Rey - Dark Paradise   
> London Grammar - Wasting my young years  
> London Grammar - Strong  
> Daughter - Smother  
> Daughter - Youth  
> Current Joy - New flesh  
> Eagulls - My life in rewind  
> Imagine Dragons - Nothing left to say
> 
> Ghostwriter Music - Pure Imagination (Ready Player One)  
> L’Orchestra Cinématique - Take on me  
> Owl City - Beautiful Time  
> Imagine Dragons - Rocks  
> M83 - Midnight City  
> Empire of the Sun - Walking on a dream  
> Imagine Dragons - Birds
> 
> Ce chapitre ne me plait pas alors j'espère qu'il vous satisfera plus qu'il ne le fait pour moi !   
> Bisous à vous, et si je poste pas avant : Bon Noël et Bonne année <3 :*

Kyle resta bouche bée, son portable collé à son oreille droite grâce à sa main tremblante. Son cousin n’ajouta rien pendant un temps, et Kyle ne pouvait pas émettre un son. Il entendait sans vraiment écouter la respiration forte de son cousin ainsi que ses reniflements. Il avait pleuré, pleurait encore même, et Kyle ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu’aurait-il aimé qu’on lui dise, à lui ? “Ça va aller ?” “Ne t’inquiète pas ?” ? Kyle préféra ne rien dire. 

“Ma mère savait...” 

Le roux ne put empêcher sa respiration de se couper net, et son cousin interpréta cela comme un signe de continuer.

“Elle savait pour moi, Kyle... Elle devait savoir pour toi, pleura le jeune homme au bout du fil. Je suis si désolé...”

Le soleil se couchait, c’était la “golden hour”, du moins c’était comme ça que les influençeuses l'appelaient. C’était magnifique, cela donnait un air presque chaleureuse à cette chambre d’hôpital léthifère, là où tant d’autres y ont perdus la tête. Kyle nota un creux dans le placo séparant la salle de douche de la chambre, et il imagina très bien un patient cogner à cet endroit. Du coin de l’oeil il aperçut sur la porte bleue des traces longues et fines blanchies, démarrant du milieu de la porte jusqu’au sol. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas remarqué ces marques avant ? Il était là depuis plusieurs semaines... 

“Je m’en veux”, renifla son cousin avant de sangloter plus fort. 

Kyle se leva de son lit, l’estomac aux bords des lèvres, afin de se laisser tomber contre la porte de la chambre, le portable toujours scotché à son oreille. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé. 

Son coeur lui faisait mal et il respirait avec difficulté, il ne remarqua pas si vite ses larmes. 

Toutes ces vacances passées avec son oncle... Il faisait aussi vivre tout cela à son fils ? Kyle n’aurait pas dû être surpris, il le sentait après tout, comment un homme comme son oncle pouvait-il avoir de l’amour paternel ? De l’empathie ? De l’humanité ?

Il lui avait déjà dit, il y avait de cela quelques années désormais, lors d’une de leur soirée, qu’il préférait les “garçons, ça laisse pas de mioche et ça parle pas”. 

Kyle étouffa un cri dans son poing gauche, et il entendit la respiration de son cousin s’accélérer un peu plus.

“Je suis si désolé... 

\- Le répète plus-plus ja-jamais, ok ?, bégaya Kyle en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche. 

\- De quoi tu parles, gémit son cousin en bougeant son portable, provoquant un frottement. 

\- T’excuses p-pas. C’est pas ta faute. J’aurais dû... me douter... parler plus tôt, maugréa piteusement le roux en secouant sa tête. 

\- Ta mère aurait pu ignorer, comme la mienne, tu sais. Comment tu aurais pu savoir, rit jaune son cousin. J’aurais dû y croire, vraiment. Que j’étais pas le seul. Mais... mais... cette idée n’était pas supportable... J’ai préféré... 

\- Ne te justifie pas, souffla Kyle en cognant son dos contre la porte quand celle-ci tenta de s’ouvrir. 

\- Putain, Kyle ! Qu’est-ce que tu branles ? hurla son voisin de chambre en tentant de rouvrir la porte. 

\- Dégage !, cria Kyle en posant son portable par terre afin de retenir la porte avec ses deux bras. 

\- Mais j’veux pisser, Kahl, pleurnicha le plus âgé en toquant à la porte. 

\- Barre-toi, merde !” 

Une dernière fois, Cartman poussa la porte en grognant avant de gémir qu’il irait pisser dans la chambre de Kenny. 

Kyle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et d’essayer de détendre ses épaules avant de repositionner correctement son portable. 

“J’avais presque oublié où tu étais, dit-il à contrecoeur. Tu es très fort, tu sais, tu... 

\- Garde tes faux compliments pour toi, Kyle, parce que je te jure que j’ai tout sauf l’impression d’être “fort” en ce moment, tu vois ? 

\- Bien sûr, désolé, euh, se rattrapa-t-il, et Kyle fut soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à écouter un speech bidon sur sa santé mentale et sa pseudo force psychique. J’espère que tu vas, euh, bien ? Enfin, tu ne manques de rien ?

\- Non, mais toi ? Tu es toujours chez tes parents ?”, demanda le roux, sincèrement inquiet pour son cousin. Quand est-ce que ses abus ont-ils été terminés ? Combien de temps ont-ils duré ? Voilà des questions que Kyle n’osera jamais poser. 

“Non, depuis plusieurs, euh, semaines, je suis chez une tante, mais... mais j’avais pas le courage de t’appeler...”

Kyle ne sut pas quoi répondre, il attendit alors que son cousin continue. 

“Tu as foutu le bordel, hein”, rit timidement son cousin, et prit de garde, Kyle explosa de rire. Un rire sincère, profond, qui lui provoqua (simplifia) une crise de larmes épaisses, brûlant ses yeux. Tous les deux ne pouvaient pas s’arrêter, entre les rires et les sanglots, leurs corps étaient ébranlés. 

Une fois leurs rires éteints et leurs larmes plus ou moins séchées, ils se dirent au revoir maladroitement. Les deux cousins avaient beau avoir passées leurs 18 ans de vacances ensemble, ils n’étaient pas proches pour autant. Ils étaient beaucoup trop différents, et son cousin était spécial, il dirait. Pas sportif du tout à cause de son asthme, simplement studieux, se cachant derrière une multitude de petites pathologies comme des carences en vitamines, des chutes de tension... Kyle ne savait pas si son cousin n’avait pas tout été avantagé par la nature, ou si c’était autre chose... Après tout, ses symptômes diminuaient à chaque fois qu’il s’éloignait de sa mère... 

Kyle n’eut pas la force de sortir de sa chambre, il attendit alors l’heure du repas du soir en regardant le petit parc vide de vie sous sa fenêtre. Personne ne vint le déranger, et Kyle leur fut reconnaissant. 

Le roux ne savait quoi penser, il était désorienté. Une voix lui disait que son cousin aurait pu tout arrêter bien assez tôt, mais son cerveau lui rappelait alors que lui aussi, il aurait pu en parler. Ce genre de pensées était stérile. 

Vide de toute énergie, Kyle mit à fond dans sa chambre une playlist de Coldplay, désirant se rappeler ses années avec un âge à un chiffre, quand il dansait pendant des heures avec son MP3. Pouvait-il encore danser ? Seul ? 

“ _ Your skin,  _ _ your skin and bones / _

_ Turn into something beautiful / _

_ And you know / _

_ For you I'd bleed myself dry.”  _

Une simple et légère larme roula sur ses joues, en signe de sa maturité gagnée et de son innocence perdue. Celle où il adorait se créer des histoires tout seul, gesticulant maladroitement et trop assurément dans sa petite chambre, faisant bousculer tous ces jouets et meubles. Et c’étaient ces souvenirs qui étaient douloureux, parce que Kyle savait qu’il était une “bonne personne”, quoi que cela veuille dire, qu’il avait sa chance sur cette planète, qu’il avait le droit de vivre, et cela dignement, mais il avait la terrible impression qu’il ne méritait rien de tout cela. Alors, quand l’infirmier Butters vient à sa rencontre parce qu’il ne l’avait pas vu dans la salle à manger, Kyle lui raconta sa triste nouvelle, et il ne fut pas surpris de hoqueter cette histoire entre des lourds sanglots. 

Butters compris, évidemment, et lui demanda s’il désirait en parler ce soir à un collègue de nuit, quand tout le monde dormira, mais Kyle déclina poliment.

“Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou même penser, renifla-t-il en attrapant le mouchoir que lui tendit l’infirmier. 

\- Très bien, mais si tu as un problème, je t’en pris n’hésite pas, on est là pour ça d’accord”, lui sourit Butters, et Kyle eut envie de l’enlacer, de le remercier d’être si patient et gentil avec lui, mais il se moucha bruyamment à la place. “Je vais t’apporter un plateau pour que tu manges un peu. 

\- J’ai vraiment pas faim, répondit Kyle, je sens déjà que je vais vomir... 

\- Tu sais quoi ?, demanda platement Butters avec un clin d’oeil, s’accoudant brièvement à l’embrasure de la porte. Je vais te garder une portion, et si tu as faim, tu la demanderas à l’équipe de nuit, ok cowboy ?” 

Kyle rit doucement au surnom que venait de lui attribuer l’infirmier avant de le remercier simplement, et Kyle fut heureux de voir que Butters comprit la reconnaissance dans son regard larmoyant.

Le jeune homme se doucha alors rapidement et regarda le ciel changer de couleur en pyjama, le nez collé contre la fenêtre. 

“ _ Tears streaming down your face / _

_ I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes / _

_ Lights will guide you home / _

_ And ignite your bones / _

_ And I will try to fix you.” _

Dans un sens, Kyle se sentait soulagé de ne pas être le seul. C’était une pensée terrifiante et dégueulasse, mais elle était abominablement réconfortante. 

Peut-être une heure plus tard quelqu’un toqua à la porte, mais Kyle ne bougea pas d’un pouce, son regard lasse devant les premières étoiles visibles derrière les épais nuages coloradiens. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand la porte s’ouvrit doucement et il ne baissa pas le son quand elle se ferma silencieusement. 

“Il fait toujours gris, ici”, tenta Cartman en s’installant à gauche de Kyle, son nez à quelques millimètres de la vitre. 

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, alors Cartman continua. 

“Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de Coldplay ? 

\- Je ne dirais pas fan, répondit platement le rouquin, mais ils arrivent à me transporter. 

\- Et tu veux aller où ?”, demanda le plus gros, et Kyle ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un léger rire ainsi qu’un sourire distant. 

“Dans les étoiles. 

\- Oula !”, s’écria Cartman en reculant et en levant les bras en l’air, ce qui déstabilisa Kyle qui se tourna pour regarder son colocataire.

“Quoi ? 

\- Tu viens de me citer Rose dans Titanic juste avant que Jack et elle fassent l’amour !”, s’exclama Cartman en riant, et Kyle explosa d’un rire soudain. “Je vais laisser Coldplay te transporter, ok ? Je suis pas trop, euh”, dit Cartman sans jamais finir sa phrase, tandis que Kyle riait hystériquement son corps tressautant. 

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que les deux se calment complètement, et Cartman proposa qu’ils regardent un film, ce que Kyle rejeta d’un coup de tête. 

“Je crois que je veux écouter de la musique, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit en désordre de son voisin. 

\- Ça te dérange si on l’écoute tous les deux ?”, demanda Cartman en attrapant son pyjama en boule dans son côté du placard. 

Kyle acquiesça doucement et Cartman sautilla jusque dans la salle de douche, et Kyle s’effondra sur le matelas, les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il répondu cette idée bateau, quelque peu idiote par ailleurs ? Kyle rit encore en pensant, qu’effectivement, il venait de citer Rose, et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Etait-ce une déclaration déguisée ? Kyle s’en mordit les lèvres, cela n’était pas possible. Il avait pensé à autre chose, à rejoindre les étoiles. Cartman voyait du sexe là où il n’en avait pas, évidemment. 

Le roux décida alors d’ignorer le bout d’épaule dépassant du t-shirt du plus âgé ainsi que ses hanches ondulantes. Il s’en fichait, après tout. 

“Je t’ai gardé un morceau de pain, tu le veux ?, lui demanda Cartman en lui tendant son pain dans une serviette en papier.

\- Non merci, j’ai l'estomac noué, répondit Kyle en s’installant contre le mur.

\- Comme tu veux”, haussa des épaules Cartman avant de déballer son pain pour le manger, et Kyle tenta d’ignorer cette nouvelle tension dans son estomac ainsi que ses pensées...  perverses. 

“Je peux ?, interrogea le plus vieux en pointant du doigt le portable de Kyle sur le rebord de fenêtre.

\- Bien sûr, approuva le roux en détournant son regard du visage arrondi de son voisin ainsi que de son corps se soulevant du matelas.

\- Je vais te faire découvrir des putains de mélodies et textes, tu vas voir, murmura-t-il en tripotant l’écran sale de Kyle, son postérieur de nouveau sur le matelas.  _ Lorde  _ elle est magique, tu la connais ? 

\- Evidemment, idiot, cracha gentiment Kyle non sans donner un léger coup de pied à Cartman. 

\- Pas touche !, s’offusqua-t-il en posant ses lourdes jambes sur le lit, près à attaquer si Kyle recommençait. Je te parle de ces chansons qui passent pas à la radio, genre, autre que  _ Team  _ ou  _ Royals _ ?” 

Kyle secoua alors la tête avant de l’enfoncer dans ses genoux, et il donna un deuxième coup de pied face au sourire narquois de son colocataire, qui répondit d’ailleurs très vite par un coup de pied, ce qui provoqua l’ombre d’un sourire au roux.

“Tiens, profite.”

Effectivement, la chanson était juste magnifique, elle rendait nostalgique d’une époque ou d’un moment qu’on avait jamais vécu, et c’était le pouvoir de la musique, ce pouvoir que Kyle appréciait tant. Pendant toute la chanson, Cartman l’avait observé, cherchant s’il avait touché juste, et il sauta sur son lit quand Kyle lui avoua qu’il voulait l’enregistrer dans sa playlist. Le roux s’amusa de pouvoir être soulevé par le matelas quand son colocataire bougeait trop fort et brusquement. 

Pendant plus d’une heure, Cartman lui fit découvrir un nombre de chansons qu’il n’avait pas compté, toutes avec cette aura mystérieuse, magique, avec des textes intenses, au sens tourmentant. 

“On va passer à du plus gai, ça te va ?”, demanda Cartman à la fin de  _ My life in rewind _ , et Kyle hocha la tête vigoureusement. “Tu as vu le film  _ Ready Player One  _ ? Non ? Tu devrais ! En tout cas, ils ont deux reprises féeriques, t’es prêt ?”

Kyle resta la bouche ouverte pendant les deux chansons, sidéré. Féerique était décidément bien le mot. Ils dancèrent maladroitement leur tête et épaules au son de  _ Take on me  _ et saccagèrent la chanson en tentant de chanter correctement les paroles, ce qui ressemblait arrivé au refrain à un cri que devait pousser un animal mourant douloureusement. 

“J’aime beaucoup ce que tu me fais découvrir, sourit Kyle en écoutant attentivement une chanson qu’il ne connaissait pas d’ _ Imagine Dragons _ .

\- C’est fait exprès”, répondit Cartman nonchalamment, faisant comme si le compliment signifiait rien pour lui alors que Kyle remarquait son excitation à lui faire découvrir ses musiques. “Ça change du rap de Stan et Kenny.

\- J’aime le rap qu’ils écoutent.

\- Bah pas moi, je préfère la musique, euh, indie ? Je sais pas, je m’en fous de la nomination, en fait.

\- Hum”, souffla doucement Kyle en fermant les yeux, profitant de la musique. 

Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à ce que se termine  _ Walking on a dream _ , et Kyle ne sut pas quoi répondre à la question que lui posa son voisin, le nez devant l’écran de son portable. 

“Tu voulais dire quoi par ‘aller dans les étoiles’ ?”

Kyle fut soulagé que Cartman ne le regardait pas, comme ça, il ne le vit pas commencer à pleurer silencieusement.

“Si j’ai bien compris, écoute celle-là, Kyle.”

Kyle avait niché son visage dans ses coudes et ses bras, histoire que Cartman ne puisse pas voir son visage. 

“ _ Seasons, they will change / _

_ Life will make you grow / _

_ Dreams will make you cry / _

_ Everything is temporary / _

_ Everything will slide /  _

_ Love will never die /  _

_ I know that birds fly in different directions /  _

_ I hope to see you again.”  _

Le roux était noyé dans ses émotions et ses pensées. Bien sûr qu’il aurait deviné, il savait ce qu’était la souffrance, c’était visible, mais comment pouvait-il comprendre... Kyle n’osa pas relever la tête quand Cartman lui demanda comment il se sentait, il haussa simplement les épaules. En suivant, le plus gros attendit que la chanson se termine, laissant un peu le temps à Kyle de respirer, avant d’ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

“Je sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé aujourd’hui, mais je suis là si tu veux.” 

Kyle ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du plus âgé, un moment présent et le suivant balayant ses sentiments d’un coup de main. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Etait-il juste curieux, voulant tout savoir pour peut-être avoir un avantage pour l’avenir ? Il soupira, s’en voulant d’être trop pessimiste, mais peut-être qu’il comprendrait mieux que les psys ? Il se souvient l’avoir entendu murmurer des choses dans son sommeil qui ressemblaient bien un peu à ce qu’il avait vécu... 

“Tu as déjà pensé à mourir ?, demanda prudemment Kyle, le visage toujours caché, relativisant quelque peu -peut-être qu’il sera déçu, abandonné ? Qui sait, peut-être même que non.

\- Oh que oui, Kahl, rit Cartman en donnant un léger coup de pied au mollet gauche de Kyle afin de lui faire sortir sa tête de sa coquille -cela fonctionna.

\- C’est vrai ?”

Kyle ne put empêcher ses yeux larmoyants de pétiller et Cartman le félicita d’être le garçon le plus bizarre qu’il connaisse. 

“J’y pensais surtout plus jeune, mais ça arrive encore de temps en temps.

\- Tu crois que ça serait plus facile ? Si on arrivait à mourir ?” 

Kyle se fichait de savoir pourquoi Cartman avait déjà pensé à mourir, il voulait juste avoir des réponses que les psys chasseraient d’une réponse bateau type “cherchez dans votre coeur”. Il voulait un autre point de vue, et sincère. 

“Je sais pas, je dirais que oui, hésita Cartman en grimaçant. 

\- Pourquoi on n'y arrive pas alors ?”

Le roux se sentait comme un enfant demandant pourquoi le ciel était bleu, ou pourquoi il était obligé d’aller à l’école, mais il ressentait le besoin d’en parler ouvertement, et le plus âgé ne semblait pas dérangé par ces questions, juste intrigué.

“Je dirai que c’est parce qu’on s’est attaché à des gens, et qu’on pense avoir des choses à vivre.

\- Si on s'ostracise, tu crois qu’on y arriverait ? 

\- Oula, c’est quoi ces questions, Kahl ?, demanda Cartman, visiblement inquiet. Ne me fais pas dire ce que j’ai pas dit. Tu y penses beaucoup, non ? 

\- Aujourd’hui, oui, murmura-t-il, la tête basse.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander ce qu’il s’est passé, ok ? Mais ne t’écoutes pas, attends d’être plus lucide. 

\- Mais, à quoi ça sert ? J’ai l’impression que la vie n’a pas de sens.

\- Parce qu’elle n’en a pas, c’est pour ça.

\- Tu crois à l’âme ?”

Cartman prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse, et Kyle pendait manifestement à ses lèvres.

“Pas vraiment, ça serait triste n’empêche. On serait coincé de la vie si on se réincarne ou alors de la mort si on a une vie après la mort, j’trouve ça encore plus triste.

\- Mais alors pourquoi vivre ? 

\- J’aime me dire que la vie est une chance, on en a qu’une alors il faut en profiter tant qu’on le peut encore. 

\- Mais si on souffre trop ? 

\- Tu ne passeras pas toute ta vie à souffrir, sourit le plus âgé. Y’a toujours quelque chose de positif. Puis, n’importe qui peut changer le monde, et ça, ça peut peut-être te faire tenir. 

\- Je sais pas, répondit Kyle en se frottant ses yeux rougis. J’ai l’impression que je ne pourrai jamais me sentir bien, tu vois ?”

Cartman hocha la tête, et Kyle ressentit une vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine. C’était si agréable de se confier à une autre personne qu’un médecin, et qui plus est ne lui imposait pas des pensées positives. Kyle avait déjà essayé de s’ouvrir auprès des personnes qui étaient les plus proches de lui ; elles n’étaient pas des amis concrètement, ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble ou même à discuter, mais Kyle profitait de ces présences pour se vider la tête, et cela finissait toujours par des phrases types “tu sais, tu as une famille très présente pour toi, tu devrais t’estimer heureux” ou encore “dis toi qu’il y a pire que toi dans la vie, des gens qui n’ont pas d’argent pour se payer à manger par exemple”... Kyle ne s’était jamais senti aussi soulagé de s’ouvrir à quelqu’un qu’avec son colocataire aux tendances bipolaires. 

“Ça fait des années, je vois pas le bout de mes souffrances, c’est comme si j’étais tout le temps dans le noir. 

\- Et tu n’as pas de petites lumières qui t’aident ?”, demanda Cartman en attrapant un carton de Twinkies dans le cabas proche de son lit, et Kyle ne put empêcher son sourire en entendant le plus âgé utiliser des métaphores pour comprendre ses pensées. Les métaphores sont plus facilement verbalisées et comprises que des mots bruts pour expliquer des pensées primitives.

“Mon frère m’a beaucoup aiguillé, mais il ne suffit plus maintenant, malheureusement...

\- C’est pas grave, commença Cartman en mâchouillant un Twinkie à la vanille, tu trouveras certainement quelqu’un ou quelque chose qui t’aidera.” 

Kyle se demanda si la nourriture était pour Cartman sa bouée de sauvetage, sa lumière dans l’obscurité. Cela paraissait cohérent, après tout, l’humain peut tirer du bonheur de situations totalement invivables, douloureuses. 

“Mais je voudrais des influences positives, précisa Kyle en rapprochant ses genoux de son visage. 

\- Je me doute, rit Cartman en jetant son paquet en plastique comme Kenny balançait ses mégots, mais on n’a pas toujours le choix, Kahl. Tu peux tirer du positif d’une relation toxique, par exemple. 

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais ça amène toujours de la souffrance. 

\- La vie est une souffrance, mais tout est une question d’équilibre.

\- J’ai du mal à trouver un équilibre, avoua Kyle en posant sa tête sur ses genoux, les lèvres pincées. 

\- Ça tombe bien, tiens ! Ici, personne n’a trouvé d’équilibre, et je suis certain que les connards en blouse blanche n’en ont pas non plus, s’esclaffa Cartman en écartant ses bras en l’air. 

\- Tu as raison, rit doucement le roux, se sentant se détendre même s’il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser ; après tout, ses questions n’avaient pas vraiment de réponses. 

\- J’ai toujours raison, Kahl, pouffa le plus gros avec un clin d’oeil. Ici, je suis le sage ! 

\- Je suis certain que Kenny est plus sage que toi, répondit Kyle en tirant la langue, amusé de l’affirmation trop confiante de son colocataire. 

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas parler à Kenny, dans ce cas ?, répliqua Cartman en déballant un deuxième gâteau le regard distant, et Kyle comprit qu’il était important pour le plus âgé d’être reconnu. 

\- J’ai dit ça comme ça, dit le roux en haussant les épaules, mais je suppose que je te parle à toi parce que t’es là ?” 

Kyle regretta immédiatement sa phrase quand il vit l’homme en face de lui pencher la tête sur le côté, le regard éteint. Il avait compris pourtant que Cartman avait besoin d’être valorisé, et Kyle avait besoin de l’avoir à ses côtés et non contre lui, parce qu’il se rendait bien compte que son colocataire pourrait très bien lui faire vivre la misère s’il en décidait ainsi, mais sa sincérité le trahira toujours. Trouvait-il quelque chose de spécial à son voisin de chambre ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il aimait beaucoup discuter avec lui, mais c’était peut-être la praticité qui avait créé ce fin lien entre eux deux. Peut-être que s’il avait eut Kenny ou Stan comme colocataire, les choses auraient été différentes. Certainement. 

Quand Cartman termina de manger son gâteau, Kyle soupira de soulagement en voyant un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres rosées du plus âgé. 

“Ça me va, Juif. Si je pouvais ne pas te parler, ça serait plus simple pour moi”, rit Cartman en jetant cette fois-ci son emballage plastique sur Kyle, qui répliqua en cognant le plus gros avec son propre coussin, un rire peut-être légèrement hystérique résonnant dans la pièce blanche. Cartman s’offusqua et essaya d’attraper le coussin afin de se venger, sans succès. 

“Ça te dis de mettre de quoi chanter et danser ?, s’écria Kyle en se levant d’un bon. 

\- Un des deux je sais faire, ris Cartman en reprenant son téléphone en main. Tu connais Conan Gray ?”

Kyle secoua la tête en grimaçant, attristé de ne pas connaître la personne faisant pétiller si vivement les yeux de son colocataire. 

“On va se contenter de Madonna, bouseux." 

Cartman s’étira brièvement avant de se lever et Kyle soupira en riant en reconnaissant les premières notes de la chanson. 

“Fallait vraiment que tu mettes celle-là, Cartman ? 

\- J’ai pensé à  _ Like a Virgin  _ mais tu es trop jeune pour ce chef d'œuvre, trésor, répondit Cartman en augmentant le volume de son portable, cette fois-ci se fichant que l’on puisse les entendre depuis le couloir. 

\- Non, mais tu avais pas plus sexuel, sérieux ?, rit le roux avant de commencer à chanter la chanson sans attendre le plus vieux. 

\- Ça ne serait pas une chanson, Kahl !”

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux en chantant le premier couplet, mimant une prière vers leur plafond. Kyle était heureux de pouvoir se libérer, il sentait que les anxiolytiques y étaient pour beaucoup, mais il savait au plus profond de lui que c’était quelque chose qu’il voulait. Il voulait enfin pouvoir être à l’aise avec le

s gens, se confier et s’amuser, se mettre en danger dans un certain sens parce que personne n’est digne de confiance, mais c’était un besoin vitale qu’il avait désormais assez refoulé. En tout cas, les médicaments étaient d’une aide précieuse. 

“ _ When you call my name _

_ It’s like a little prayer _

_ I’m down on my knees _

_ I wanna take you there ! _ ”

Ils chantèrent ce couplet en se pointant du doigt, sautillant dans tous les sens, se foutant de certainement faire un boucan infernal dans la chambre de l’étage au-dessous. 

_ “ _ _ I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing _

_ I have no choice, I hear your voice _

_ Feels like flying _

_ I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling _

_ Out of the sky, I close my eyes _

_ Heaven help me !” _

Kyle était si à l’aise, c’était tellement étrange et pourtant si familier. Avec Cartman, ils se faisaient des signes dignes d’un clip romantique, se pointant du doigt avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de s’enlacer avec leurs bras, mimant une embrassade. C’était nouveau mais confortable comme situation, un peu comme les amitiés dans les films qu’il avait pu voir pendant ses après-midi de solitude sur Netflix. Etaient-ils des amis ? Kyle en avait la sincère impression en chantant le refrain et en constatant que Cartman lui chantait le couplet intermédiaire un genoux à terre, faisant pleurer de rire le plus jeune qui continua le couplet en regardant son colocataire droit dans les yeux : “ _ Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there / Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery / Just like a dream, you are not what you seem / Just like a prayer, no choice, your voice can take me _ ”. Cartman explosa de rire, balayant les paroles que venait de chanter Kyle de la main droite avant de se relever, peut-être avec quelques difficultés que le roux fit mine d’ignorer afin de continuer à danser. 

Quand la chanson se termina, à la plus grande tristesse du plus jeune, Cartman se tourna vers lui, un sourire illuminant son visage, la peau légèrement suintante, le cœur de Kyle se compressa comme il maltraitait les balles anti-stress au bureau de sa psychiatre. Comme le soir du karaoké. Merde. Mais cette fois, Kyle était plus à l’écoute de lui-même, il lâcha alors trop rapidement pour s’en rendre compte cette question qui lui tournait dans la tête : 

“On est ami, du coup ?” 

Inconsciemment, Kyle retint son souffle. Il ne s’attendait pas à poser cette question à Cartman en premier, sincèrement. Peut-être à Bebe quand ils regardaient des dessins animés ou qu’elle lui parlait bizarrement quand elle était saoule ou alors peut-être à Stan quand il lui avait fait gratter sa guitare en le guidant un peu trop proche de son dos en râlant à propos de sa petite amie la semaine passée, mais Cartman ? Celui qui lui parlait comme un gosse ou qui l’insultait à propos de sa religion dès que cela lui prenait ? Et pourtant, pour Kyle, il était le plus important. 

_ La Isla Bonita  _ de  _ Madonna _ se lança avant que Cartman ne puisse dire un mot, et Kyle crut qu’il allait vomir devant la lenteur de son voisin de chambre à répondre. Il fut attentif à toutes les expressions passantes sur le visage rougi de Cartman : d’abord de la surprise, puis de l’incertitude, et enfin de la gêne. La bile lui était désormais montée à la gorge, et Kyle se mordit la lèvre d’avoir enfin voulu s’ouvrir à quelqu’un, mais soudainement, le plus âgé le regarda en coin avec un rictus confus et embarrassé. 

“Bien sûr, Kahl, tu es le moins anormal ici, mais si tu me poses à nouveau cette question, un autre jour, je te jure sur ton Dieu Juif de merde que je ne serai pas aussi honnête." 

_ Baboum _ . 

Kyle reprit enfin sa respiration, et Cartman le pointa du doigt afin de se moquer de lui, mais il n’eut pas le temps d’ouvrir sa bouche que Kyle se jeta sur lui, l'enlaçant comme il pouvait seulement enlacer son petit-frère. Le plus gros ne bougea pas d’un iota, totalement désorienté devant cette situation inattendue et Kyle se recula d’un bond, les yeux terrifiés et les membres tremblants. Son cerveau venait d'exploser devant toutes les informations qu’il avait enregistré en une seconde à peine, certainement : l’odeur du plus âgé, la mollesse de son corps, la douceur de la peau de sa nuque... 

Kyle ne parla pas, il fixait Cartman, sa bouche entrouverte et ses épaules affaissées vers l’avant. Il devait ressembler à un animal épouvanté avec ses yeux humides, mais il n’arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot de sa bouche, seulement une respiration haletante et bruyante. 

Il avait réussi à toucher quelqu’un... Il s’était fait un ami... Tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Comment cela était possible ? Il ne pouvait pas, ce n’était pas possible. Il devait se protéger, il devait s’éloigner. Il ne devrait pas se rapprocher de quelqu’un. Sinon, il allait souffrir. Des vautours piquèrent ainsi le bout le bout de leur bec, amenant avec eux des souvenirs beaucoup trop vifs et douloureux. 

Cartman, qui était resté pétrifié, sursauta quand Kyle claqua la porte. Il devait réfléchir. Vite. 

Il se dirigea à pas précipités vers le balcon mais il aperçut alors Bebe et Kenny assis sur la table en plastique dans leur manteau, il fit alors demi-tour rapidement afin qu’ils ne le voient pas à leur tour. Toujours nerveux, il marcha vers la salle de télévision, non sans se contracter en passant devant la porte de sa chambre (il ne fallait pas que Cartman lui coure après, et même s’il savait que cette possibilité était quasiment nulle il ne pouvait s’empêcher de la craindre). 

La salle télévision était remplie des femmes plus âgées avec qui parlait de temps en temps Bebe, et Kyle eut l’impression qu’il allait pleurer sur place, devant le télénovela bidon que regardaient ces femmes en parlant de leur famille. Son ventre se contracta, et Kyle tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers le dernier endroit possible. Il ne serait pas seul, ça ne serait pas l’idéal, mais il ne voulait pas être avec des inconnues ou avec l'excentricité de Bebe ce soir. 

Stan joua de sa guitare sans chanter ni parler jusqu’à ce que les infirmières arrivent pour leur donner les médicaments du coucher, et elles envoyèrent Kyle dans sa chambre ; ce qu’il fit sans broncher, ne voulant absolument pas discuter avec les infirmières de nuit. 

Rester quelque peu avec Stan le soulagea légèrement, et il devait penser à le remercier, un jour, pour l’avoir laissé pleurer sans rien demander. Enfin, si, il avait demandé ce qu’il s’était passé et avait essayé de toucher l’épaule de Kyle, qui avait alors rejeté sa main d’une telle force qu’il entendit le brun se cogner au mur. Après ça, Stan n’avait plus rien demandé et avait fait mine de continuer de jouer sans s’inquiéter tandis que le roux ne le regardait pas pour ne pas croiser son regard inquiet. 

Kyle attendit que Cartman prenne ses médicaments dans le couloir pour rentrer enfin dans la chambre, une fois qu’il était certain que le plus âgé serait couché. Il s’allongea dans son lit habillé, attendant l’heure précise que lui avait donné Stan afin de rejoindre Kenny sur le balcon.

Il entendait Cartman grignoter devant un film, et Kyle avait envie de pleurer à nouveau. Il n’avait pas voulu avoir des amis ici, il voulait juste aller mieux. Avoir des amis, c’était trop dur et impossible qui plus est. Il s’en voulait tellement d’avoir brisé sa coquille, il faisait du mal à tout le monde. Il n’aurait jamais dû vouloir ce qu’il ne pouvait supporter. Il inquiétait Cartman, qui se disait être son ami, et même Stan, qui lui avait conseillé d’aller voir Kenny. Allait-il aussi faire du mal à Kenny ? Ce n’était pas le but, mais il avait besoin de son aide cette nuit. 

Kyle n’aurait pas dû s'ouvrir. Il aurait dû écouter ses parents et ne pas vraiment sympathiser avec les gens d’ici. Il aurait dû rester distant. Il aurait dû se protéger, il s’était mis en danger. Sa mère avait raison. Elle avait raison. Il avait vraiment été stupide de penser autrement. 

Kyle resta alors en boule dans son lit à traîner sur Tiktok jusqu’à une heure du matin, et quand il vit la lumière de la lampe torche des infirmières traverser la vitre de sa chambre à une heure et une minute, il attendit cinq minutes de plus, comme Stan lui avait conseillé. 

Il se leva doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller son colocataire qui s’était vraisemblablement endormi devant ce qu’était en fait une série et rejoignit le balcon sur la pointe des pieds. Kenny était bien là, assis en tailleur au centre de la table en plastique, face aux montagnes. 

“Yo”, le salua Kenny, quand il ouvrit silencieusement la porte fenêtre, lui tournant toujours le dos. Le personnel de nuit n’a jamais dû venir le chercher à ces heures-ci afin qu’il devine sans regarder qui venait d’arriver.

Kyle ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne voulait pas parler, alors il s’adossa à la table pour regarder la neige tomber, les bras croisés dans sa légère veste. 

“Tiens, champion. Juste ce soir, c’est exceptionnel.”

Le blond lui tendit alors ce qui allait le calmer pour la nuit, et Kyle soupira de plaisir en inhalant le THC. Il avait déjà fumé de l’herbe de temps en temps au lycée, il n’était pas novice. Fumer lui faisait du bien, même s’il n’était pas addict comme Stan avec l’alcool, par exemple. Il n’en avait pas besoin pour tenir, mais de temps en temps, pour ne plus ressentir ou anesthésier quand les émotions sont trop fortes, l’herbe était vraiment libérateur. La ligne avant d’en avoir besoin pour vivre était fine, Kyle le savait, et il marchait sur des œufs, n’en achetant jamais ou ne côtoyant pas des personnes simplement parce qu’elles peuvent partager. Peut-être que dans l’avenir il finira comme Stan, à vouloir s’anesthésier tout le temps.

Pendant une heure, ils fumèrent tous les deux, sans dire un mot. Kenny était sur son portable, et Kyle profitait du paysage, du moins autant qu’il le pouvait avec ces épais barreaux. Les joints n’étaient pas légers, mais pas trop forts non plus, et Kyle ressentit assez vite son poul se calmer et ses pensées s'apaiser. Il était obnubilé par la neige, sa beauté en pleine nuit, éclairée par les multiples lampadaires du complexe hospitalier. Ses pensées dérivèrent longuement, passant des souvenirs avec son petit-frère au manquement de son dessert préféré, et éventuellement, que Kenny brisa enfin le silence, et Kyle se surprit lui-même à lui répondre. 

“Demain, tu vas venir traîner avec nous ? 

\- Pas envie, mais on a  _ l’autre _ l’aprèm’, non ? 

\- Ergothérapie ? Ouais. Tu veux pas rester avec nous demain matin ?” 

Ils ne se regardaient pas et il n’y avait aucun signe d’inquiétude dans la voix du plus âgé, il posait juste des questions platement, et cela incita Kyle à répondre. 

“Je devrais pas rester avec vous, c’est tout. 

\- Et cette nouvelle sort d’où ? 

\- Ça vous fait du mal, et ça me fait du mal.” 

Kenny ne répondit pas de suite, il vérifia d'abord l’heure sur son portable avant de lui tendre un quatrième joint. Putain, Kyle était loin, c’était extatique. 

“Je crois que tu confonds les choses, gros. 

\- Genre ?, demanda Kyle en bayant, ses paupières tombant frénétiquement devant ses yeux maintenant.

\- Tu as peur d’aller autrement que ce que tu es là, tu vois, alors tu veux rester dans ton mal-être, vu que c’est ce que tu connais. Je sais pas si c’est clair.”

Kyle prit le temps de considérer les mots du blond et sa mâchoire se raidit douloureusement. Peut-être, mais ne devait-il pas essayer ? Il ne comprenait plus rien, il avait l’impression d’être un enfant dans une situation d’adulte, alors qu’il se sentait aussi vieux et usé qu’une personne en fin de vie. 

“Répond pas, j’men fous. Mais fais pas de mauvais choix. On a tous un truc qui déconne ici, et l’isolement ça marche pour personne. Tu verras demain, pendant le truc... l’activité de Tucker, là, l’ergothérapie. J’devrais pas t’en parler, mais je crois que ça peut t’aider, alors j’te fais confiance pour en parler à personne, ok ?”

Kyle fredonna son accord en s’étirant, ne voulant pas tarder à aller enfin se coucher. 

“Red, elle reste toujours seule, elle sait pas comment faire autrement. Elle considère pas Bebe comme une amie ou autre, elle lui parle pas, elle parle à peine aux psys. Bebe s’accroche à elle et elle sent qu’en ce moment elle va pas bien, et je crois que demain, en ergo, ou au prochain rendez-vous d’ergo, Red va craquer. Ça serait pas la première fois, tu me diras. Mais prends en de la graine, ça fera de toi quelqu’un de plus sage. Entoure-toi pour te casser la gueule sur les autres, ça te fera moins mal que le goudron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! 
> 
> J'espère vous avoir donné l'envie de lire la suite ?  
> Je vais voir pour poster une fois par semaine ! 
> 
> Bisous !


End file.
